Harry Potter and the Hall of the Founders, revised
by Millstone Manor
Summary: a revision of Harry Potter and the Hall of the Founders.  All changes are to be made to this revised fic, and I will be adding no new material to older version after chapter ten.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: What Are We Going to Do?_

"Harry, what are we going to do?" asked Ron Weasley, after he and Harry Potter had crashed into the solid wall that Fred and George Weasley had just easily passed through.

"Not so loud," answered Harry with a whisper. "Let's go back to your Dad's car and wait for him and your Mum."

"The car, that's it!" exclaimed Ron, leading the way as the two young wizards made their way back to his father's Ford Anglia. "We can fly the car to Hogwarts."

"Keep your voice down," said Harry with a whisper. "The Muggles might hear us. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to start with."

"Sure it is," Ron excitedly whispered back. "We can fly the car to Hogwarts, and Dad and Mum can Apparate back to the Burrow."

"No, Ron, if somebody sees us the two of us and your dad could get into a lot of trouble," Harry argued, as they approached the Weasleys' car. "I'll send a note to your parents with Hedwig, and we can wait here for them."

"Come on, get in the car," begged Ron. "I'm sure it will be okay with Dad and Mum."

"No, Ron, I'm waiting right here for your dad and mum," argued Harry back. "Do you even know how to get to Hogwarts, in the first place?"

"I know it's somewhere up north," answered Ron.

"I thought so," remarked Harry, taking out a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment. "I'll write a note that we couldn't get through the barrier and that we're waiting by your dad's car."

"Okay," said Ron, opening the back door of the Weasleys' car and sitting on the seat. Removing his sandwiches from a pocket, he asked before unwrapping one and taking a bite, "How long do you think we might have to wait?"

"There you two are," said Molly Weasley, approaching the Weasleys' car with her husband about twenty minutes later. "We were looking all around for you two when Hedwig flew up to us with Harry's note. What do you mean by you couldn't get through the barrier?"

"Like Harry said in his note, Mum," answered Ron. "We were the last ones to get to the barrier, and we don't know why, but we couldn't get through. Instead, we crashed into a solid wall, and, let me tell you, Hedwig did not like that at all. Mind you, I really can't say that I blame her, but with her squawking about in her cage the Muggles were giving us funny looks, so we decided to come back and wait by the car."

"Well, boys, given the circumstances you made the right choice," said Arthur. "I'll drive over to the Ministry building, and we can use the floo network on my floor to call Dumbledore and let him know of your predicament."

"It's a good thing you two are more responsible than Fred and George," commented Molly, as they made their way through London. "Those two would most likely have flown the car to Hogwarts and created all sorts of mayhem."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley/Mum," answered Harry and Ron, casting nervous glances at each other that Arthur noticed as he drove through the streets of London.

1

"Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts," said Arthur after kneeling and tossing floo powder into his office wing's fireplace.

"Yes, Arthur, how may I be of assistance?" asked Dumbledore from his office at Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter and my son, Ron, missed the Hogwarts Express, because they say the barrier closed and would not let them pass," answered Arthur.

"I see," commented Albus. "I gather you, Molly, and the rest of your lot made it though without any difficulty."

"Yes, we did," said Arthur. "Harry and Ron were right behind Fred and George, and if what they've told us is true, and, I believe it is, then something is definitely amiss."

"Yes, Arthur, I quite agree with you," said Albus. "The Hogwarts Express isn't due to pull into Hogsmeade Station for another six hours, so why don't you and Molly take the boys back home with you, and I'll arrange for them to floo from your home directly to the Hogwarts hospital wing about ten minutes before the train arrives. We are having a senior staff meeting in my office, and Poppy has expressed interest in examining your son and Mr. Potter when they get to Hogwarts."

"We'll take them home and make sure they both floo to the hospital wing," said Arthur.

"Thank-you Arthur," said Albus.

"Just my luck," grumbled Harry, as they made their way back to the Weasleys' car. "Fall term hasn't even started yet, and I already have to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"At least you've got company this time," added Ron. Furrowing his brow, he mused aloud, "I wonder why we couldn't get through the barrier?"

"I was wondering if it had anything to do with that House-elf that said he didn't want me to go back to Hogwarts," said Harry.

"What House-elf was that?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I thought you knew I got the warning about the underage use of magic because this House-elf calling himself Dobby set off a hovering charm on my aunt's pudding," answered Harry.

"I was not aware of that," said Arthur. "Could you tell us more about this House-elf?"

"Yeah, on my birthday, this House-elf named Dobby popped into my room and warned me not to go back to Hogwarts this year because somebody was going to do something horrible at school this year," said Harry. "He told me he was stopping me from getting letters and such from my friends, too."

"This is serious," said Arthur. "When we get home, I'll have to floo Dumbledore again and let him know about it.

1

"Okay, Harry, you go first, and Ron, you can go second," said Arthur later that afternoon. "Your things are already in your dorm room, and Dumbledore said he'll be waiting for you in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey."

"Hogwarts hospital wing," said Harry after taking some floo powder and stepping into the flames with Ron following about ten seconds later

"Good afternoon, Misters Potter and Weasley," said Albus Dumbledore, seeing the two young wizards exit the Hogwarts hospital wing fireplace. "While Madam Pomfrey examines you I would like to talk to you about the barrier at King's Cross."

"It was really weird, sir," commented Ron. "Harry and I were the last of our lot to get to the barrier, and when we got to it we both crashed into a solid brick wall. Mind you, I don't blame her one bit, but with Hurry's owl, Hedwig, squawking about in her cage, we decided to go back to Dad's car and wait for him and Mum."

"I see; is there anything else you two can tell me to help shed some light on your not being able to access Platform 9 3/4?" asked the aged wizard.

"Earlier this summer, on my birthday, this House-elf named Dobby came to my room at the Dursley's and warned me not go back to Hogwarts and put myself in danger, because he said somebody was going to do something really horrible at school this year. He's the one that set off the hovering charm that got me in trouble for underage use of magic, as well."

"I will be investigating this matter further, and shall get back to you in due time," said Dumbledore. "As it is now time for the Hogwarts Express to pull into Hogsmeade Station, I will leave you in Madam Pomfrey's most capable hands."

"I have finished their examinations, and I can find nothing amiss with either one of them," said Madam Pomfrey.

"The two of you may then go wait for your classmates in the Great Hall," said Dumbledore.

'HERMIONE!" shouted Harry, seeing his other best friend walking through the front doors of the castle, as he and Ron neared the entrance to the Great Harry.

"HARRY, RON," squealed the young witch, running to embrace her best friends.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger, that will be twenty points each from Gryffindor…" spat Severus Snape, entering the Entrance Hall from the stairs to the dungeons.

"Bloody hell, what was that, and where did Harry and Hermione go?" gasped Ron.

"Weasley, that will be twenty more points from Gryffindor and a detention for that vulgar mouth of yours," spat Snape.

"But, what happened to Harry and Hermione?" argued Ron.

"It all happened so fast, but I think I just saw a red Phoenix and a blue Phoenix land on their shoulders and flash them away," answered Daphne Greengrass.

"Miss Greengrass, you saw a Red Phoenix and a Blue Phoenix flash who away?" asked Dumbledore, as he entered the Entrance Hall.

"It was Potter and Granger, sir," answered Draco Malfoy. "Like Daph, I saw a red bird and a blue bird, but I've never seen a Phoenix to know if they were Phoenix or not."

"Professor Dumbledore, it had to be two Phoenix," added Hannah Abbott. "Daddy has loads of book about magical creature, and I read that one thing Phoenix can do is flash people away in burst of flames."

"Severus, did you see anything?" asked Dumbledore.

"Like these students have said, it all happened too fast for me to know for certain," said Snape. "What Miss Abbott said about Phoenix is correct, and I did see Potter and Miss Granger disappear in a burst of flame."

"Albus, Hagrid just told me two first year girls disappeared as the boat they were riding in passed under the lake entrance to the castle," said a silver Cheshire cat, appearing in front of the aged wizard. "A first-year riding in their boat told us he saw what Hagrid said sounds like Phoenix land on the' shoulders of a red-headed girl and a blonde haired girl, and then disappear in a burst of flames. "

"Oh no, Ginny's a first year girl with red hair," gasped Ron.

"Minerva, apparently Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have disappeared in the same manner," said Albus after conjuring a silver Phoenix Patronus. "Take the remaining first years into the Great Hall and have the Prefects take all returning students to the common rooms. I am locking the school down until we can further determine what has happed to the four missing students. I am dispatching Filius and Pamona to watch over the remaining first years while we investigate what has happened. Additionally, have Hagrid bring the student riding with the missing girls to my office and tell the House-elves to set up this evening's feast in each of the four common rooms."

"Severus and the five who witnessed Mr. Potter and Miss Granger disappear, please follow me to my office," said Dumbledore, leading the way to his office.

"Albus, do you have any idea what has happened?" asked Minerva McGonagall, arriving at the Headmasters' office a short time later.

"Other than four of my students have vanished, no I do not," answered Albus. _Seeing Hagrid enter with a _rather short boy with mousy brown hair, he asked, "Young man, please tell us your name and the names of your boat companions for the journey across the lake?"

"My name is Colin Creevey, sir," answered the boy. "I think the redhead said her name was Jenny, and I remember the blonde haired girl's name was Goodlove or something like that."

"Could you tell us what you saw when the two girls disappeared?" asked Dumbledore.

"We had just passed under the edge of the castle when a yellow bird landed on the blonde haired girl and a green bird landed on the red-headed girl," answered Colin. "I heard the birds singing, as well, and was reaching out to pet the yellow one, when the next thing I knew, there were two big bursts of flame and the girls and the birds were gone."

"Mr. Creevey, you actually saw the birds land on the shoulders of the two girls sharing your boat?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir, I did," answered Colin. "I know it sounds a bit mental, and even though it all happened really fast, I really did see the birds land on the girls' shoulder. Ever since I could remember, time seems to slow down for me whenever something happens around me really fast and I can see what's happening. The first time I remember time slowing down for me was when my little sister Emily was standing on a chair in the kitchen trying to reach for a plate of biscuits Mum had just put on the table. As Emily was reaching for a biscuit, her chair started to tip over and to me it looked like my sister and the chair were in slow motion."

"Wa yer lil sis hur' win she fell off her chair?" asked Hagrid.

"No," answered Colin. "Even though I was just looking in our back door when I saw the chair starting to tip, I was able to open the door and run into the kitchen to catch my sister before she fell. That's the first time anything me family and me couldn't understand happened to me."

"Thank-you Mr. Creevey, you've been a great help to us, and I look forward to watching progress through Hogwarts," said Albus. Sighing the aged wizard added, "I think it's time we contacted Arthur, Molly, and Xenophilius."

"Arthur and Molly Weasley, the Burrow," said Dumbledore after throwing floo powder into his fireplace.

"Yes, Albus, how may we assist you?" asked Arthur upon seeing the aged wizard's head appear in his fireplace.

"Fred and George haven't done anything to disrupt things at Hogwarts already, have they?" asked Molly, standing next to her husband.

"No, this call concerns your daughter," answered Dumbledore. "Apparently she, Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter have all been flashed away by Phoenix."

"Arthur, look at my clock!" exclaimed Molly. "Ginny's hand's pointing at lost. We have to find her."

"Albus, may Molly and I floo to your office?" asked Arthur, embracing his wife.

"Yes, yes, of course Arthur; I was about to suggest just that," answered Dumbledore.

"Albus, what in Merlin's name is going on, today?" asked the very upset Molly after flooing into Dumbledore's office. As her husband exited the fireplace, she added, "First, Harry and Ron can't get through the barrier at Kings' Cross, and now we learn Ginny, Luna, Harry and Hermione, have disappeared."

"Molly, we'll do everything in our power to find out why these things are happening," answered Albus. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to floo call Xenophilius, as well."

"Of course, Albus," said Arthur.

"Xenophilius Lovegood, Stoatshead Hill," said Dumbledore, casting more floo powder into his fireplace.

"Hello, Albus, how may I help you?" asked a slightly cross-eyed wizard with shoulder length hair that had the texture of candyfloss. "Have you, at long last, consented for me to interview you?"

"As much as I would enjoy being interviewed by you, that is not why I have called you," answered Dumbledore. "Apparently your daughter and three other students were flashed away by Phoenix. Could please floo directly to my office where we can investigate this matter."

"Of course, Albus, I'll be right there," said Xenophilius. After stepping out of the Headmasters' fireplace, he asked, "Are you sure it was Phoenix that flashed my daughter and the other three students away?"

"That is what we are still investigating," answered Dumbledore. "Mr. Creevey has a talent that allows him to see fast moving events in slow motion, and as he was riding in the boat with yours and the Weasleys' daughters I was going to ask his permission to place his memory of the event in my Pensieve so hopefully we can all have a good look at what he witnessed."

"By all means," said Xenophilius, smiling at the nervous first-year wizard.

"Mr. Creevey, I would like you to think of what you saw when Misses Lovegood and Weasley vanished," said Dumbledore. "When you have the memory in your mind, I am going to touch your right temple with my wand and extract this memory. This will not hurt you in any way, and will allow me to place the memory in the device sitting in my cabinet to your left. This will allow us all to see what you witnessed."

"Okay, sir, I have the memory in my mind," said the still nervous young wizard.

"Those were definitely Phoenix that landed on my daughter's and Ginevra's shoulders," said Xenophilius after seeing what Colin had witnessed. "For whatever reason they were flashed away, we can rest assured they are in no danger for Phoenix are creatures of light."

"Xeno, how can you be so sure?" asked Molly.

"Phoenix only appear to light wizards and witches who mean others no harm," explained Xenophilius. "Perhaps young Mr. Creevey can view the disappearance of the other two missing students, as well. That way we can be assured of their safety, as well."

"An excellent suggestion, Xeno," said Dumbledore. "Were any of you that witnessed the disappearance of Mr. Potter and Miss Granger looking directly at them when they vanished."

"I was," said Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones.

"Would the three of you please think about what you witnessed, and I will extract your memories in the same manner as I did for Mr. Creevey," said Dumbledore. After storing the three young witches memories in his Pensieve, he added, "Mr. Creevey, please place your face in the silver substance inside my Pensieve and you will be transported into the three young ladies memories."

"Okay, sir, but could you please provide something for me to stand on, as I'm a bit too short to look into your Pensieve from the floor," said Colin.

"Of course, Mr. Creevey," said Dumbledore, conjuring set of steps for the short first-year to stand on while he looked into the Headmaster's Pensieve.

"Good, now, Mr. Creevey, please think of what you witnessed from the girls' memories, and I'll place your memory in my Pensieve," said Dumbledore. After viewing Colin's view of the girls' memoires he added, "Quite extraordinary. All four students were indeed been flashed away by a Phoenix. I agree with Xeno's assessment that these youngsters are in no danger, for a Phoenix would never take someone into a dangerous situation."

"But, Albus, what are we going to do?" asked the distraught Molly, reaching out and tightly embracing her youngest son.

"For now, the only thing we can do, is to wait, and hopefully, before too long we can ascertain more about what has happened to the four youngsters we are all deeply concerned about," answered Dumbledore. "In the meantime, we shall provide accommodations for you, Arthur, and Xeno as we eagerly await any news regarding our four missing students."

"Could Arthur and I go visit with Percy, Fred, and George?" asked Molly.

"Yes, Minerva, please escort the Weasleys to Gryffindor tower and explain to your house what has happened to their house-mates," said Dumbledore. "Severus, please do the same for your house, and I'll have Filius and Pamona do the same for their houses."


	2. Chapter 2b

_Chapter Two:__ Hyacinth_

AN: Conversations and scenes the Heirs are listening to and watching are written in bold print.

"Where did these birds come from, and what just happened to us?" asked Harry Potter, as he, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood all appeared in a most spacious hall with a Phoenix on their shoulders. Looking around, he asked, "Does anybody know where we are?"

"Young Harry, you and the pretty young lasses with you are our Heirs, and the four of you are in the Hall of the Founders," said the portrait of a wizard with mane-like red hair, green eyes, and a powerful build with the name Godric Gryffindor written in red letters on a solid gold nameplate.

"What do you mean by we're your Heirs, and could someone please tell us how we got here?" asked Hermione.

"The other Founders and I charmed the castle, so that, whenever four or more of our direct descendants within two years of age entered Hogwarts, they would be brought directly into this hall by our Phoenix," answered the portrait of a beautiful witch with long dark hair and brown eyes. Smiling, the witch with Rowena Ravenclaw written in blue letters on a solid bronze nameplate, added, "Over the centuries, there have been other direct descendants of the Founders attending Hogwarts, but you four are the first to be within two years of age, and the first to become our Heirs."

"Can you tell us who some of the other direct descendants might have been?" asked Harry.

"Harry, dear, the only one we wish to tell you about was your mother," answered the portrait of a smiling witch with gingery red hair, blue eyes, and a plump figure with the name Helga Hufflepuff written in yellow letters on a black diamond nameplate

"Mum?" queried Harry. "Did she know she was your Heir?"

"You four are the only ones to learn you are our descendants and be acknowledged as our Heirs," answered the portrait of a gaunt wizard with a long grey beard and pale grey eyes with the name Salazar Slytherin written in green letters on a solid silver nameplate. "All others were too far apart in age."

"Can you tell us where exactly the Hall of the Founders is?" asked Hermione.

"The Hall you are standing in is part of the Founders wing at Hogwarts and is hidden along the corridor running between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers," answered. Helga. "The corridor is one of the many secret passageways throughout the castle, and the only students finding it over the past two hundred years were Albus Dumbledore, a quartet of young wizards calling themselves the Marauders, and the Weasley twins."

"The Weasley twins are my brothers Fred and George," said Ginny.

"Dear child and the blonde-haired lass standing next to you, what are your names?" asked Helga. "We know Harry and Hermione, as they came to Hogwarts a year ago, however you two pretty lasses we do not."

"Ma'am, my name is Ginny Weasley," answered the blushing young witch.

"Ma'am, my name is Luna Lovegood," answered the blonde-haired witch. "Were you four really the Founders of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we were, and none of this sir or ma'am with us," said Helga. "We all insist you call us by our first names. Additionally, Godric and Salazar, it is time to pay up. Three of the four Heirs are witches, and, remember, as winners of our bet; Rowena and get the privilege of instructing them first."

"Dear Helga, Godric and I concede defeat," said the chuckling Salazar. "You and Rowena may be the first to instruct our young Heirs."

"Thank-you, most kind sir," said Helga. "However, before we begin their training, we must alert others as to their well-being. Headmaster Dumbledore has locked the school down and called for the parents of Ginny and Luna to come to his office. I suggest we have the Phoenix bring the Weasley twins here so we can use them to assure our Heirs are to be well cared for the two weeks they shall be with us."

"Why Fred and George?" asked Ginny. "They're not what you would call the most responsible students at Hogwarts."

"Your brothers are both very honest and caring young wizards, and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and your father and will believe them," said Rowena.

"Additionally, we could not use the Phoenix to transport them if they weren't trustworthy," added Godric. "Besides, they already know where all four of you are, as they have found your location on the map they are now looking at."

"Okay, you can bring Fred and George here," said Harry.

"Until you four take ownership of the castle, the Phoenix will not do our bidding," said Salazar.

"Then, how are we going to get Fred and George here?' asked Hermione.

"Each one of you can ask the Phoenix, that hath transported you into this chamber, to bring Fred or George in here," said Godric.

"Oh, I can't wait to see their faces when they get here," said Ginny. "They're always pulling pranks on people and having them snatched up by a pair of Phoenix and deposited in here will make a great prank to pull on them."

"Yes, yes, I quite agree, for it is always good to prank a prankster," added Godric.

"Ruby and Sapphire Phoenix, please bring Fred and George Weasley here for us," said Hermione.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" said Fred, appearing with George in front of the Heirs.

"I'm not sure, but our little sister seems to think it's really funny," added George, looking unwarily at his giggling sister.

"That is, if she's really our sister," said Fred, as the twins pulled out their wands.

"Fred and George, look at your map," said Godric. "Who does it say is standing before you?"

"The map says they're all who they look like, but who in Merlin's name are you, and how do you know about our map?" asked the bewildered George.

"As the nameplate below my portrait says, I am Godric Gryffindor," answered Godric. "As to how your map works, my colleagues and I have witnessed the two of you using it on many occasions, and more importantly, we watched Harry's father and the rest of his band of Marauders make the map."

"Harry's father helped make the map, which one was he?" asked the now intrigued Fred.

"James Potter was Prongs," answered Godric.

"So, that makes Harry the son of Prongs," said the awestruck George

"Yes, it does, and, as Harry's father helped make the map, he is then the rightful owner of said map," said Godric. Seeing the crestfallen look on the young pranksters' faces, he added, "If you two promise to remain calm and let us explain things to you we'll show Harry and the rest how to make copies of this wonderful piece of magic. That way, all of you may have a copy."

"Okay, we agree to remain calm," said Fred after a nod from George.

"So, Harry you're the son of Prongs, why did you tell us?" asked George, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I didn't know it myself until just now," said Harry. "What does the map do?"

"It shows where everyone in the castle is, loads of secret passageways all over the castle, and a number of secret tunnels leading out of it," answered George.

"It must have taken some very advanced magic to make a map like this, and Harry's father helped make it, that's very impressive," commented Hermione.

"Who helped Dad make it?" asked Harry, looking at the map.

"Your father's best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew helped him make it," answered Godric.

"That's odd; the map shows there a P. Pettigrew next to Ron in the Headmasters' Office with Professor Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and loads of other people," said Harry.

"Are you sure, for Peter Pettigrew was reported to have been murdered by Sirius Black less than two days after your parents were murdered," said Godric.

"You just said the map is never wrong, and it says P. Pettigrew is right next to R. Weasley," said Harry. "Is there a way we could see who all's in that room we see on the map?"

"Once the four of you take ownership of the castle and its environs, you can then ask the castle to show you any room in the castle other than bathroom facilities and private living quarters," answered Godric.

"How can we do that?" asked Hermione.

"Progressing from the youngest on the left to the eldest on the right, we need you to stand with your hand hands touching a wall of the castle," said Helga

"I was born August 11, 1981; when were you born, Luna?" asked Ginny.

"I was born August 31, 1981, so that makes me the youngest Heir," answered Luna, touching a castle wall as Ginny did the same on her right.

"I was born in 1979 and Harry in 1980, so that makes me the oldest," said Hermione, touching the castle wall as Harry did the same while standing between Ginny and Hermione.

"Progressing from the youngest to the eldest, please say I, followed by your full name, an Heir of the Founders of Hogwarts do hereby take ownership of Hogwarts castle, its environs, and the Village of Hogsmeade," said Helga. "After all of you have said what I have told you, I would like the four of you in unison to say, so be it. As Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore will magically feel it when you claim ownership of the castle, and we can reduce the effect of this by having the Phoenix flash Fred and George into Headmasters' office the exact moment you take ownership of the castle."

"Phoenix, flash Fred and George into the Headmasters' office the moment we say so be it," said Harry.

"Fred and George, do not say anything about P. Pettigrew when you appear in the Headmasters' office," said Godric. "We want the chance to see into the office, and if we spot Pettigrew in the office we will have these youngsters send the Phoenix to flash him here. You can tell others that these four are our Heirs, and we will return them safe and sound on the morning of Monday September 14."

"Our Heirs, you may now claim ownership of the castle and its environs," said Helga. Once the Heirs had claimed ownership of the castle and its environs, she added, "Now, one of you please ask the castle to show us the goings on in the Headmasters' office."

"**For Merlin's sake, you two nearly scared the life out of me!" gasped Molly, seeing the Weasley twins appear in a burst of flames.**

"**Sorry about that, Mum, but we've been to see Ginny…" said Fred.**

"**You've seen Ginny," said Molly. "Is she okay, and are the others with her?"**

"**Gin's fine, Mum…" said George, before the castle doused him with water. Grinning, he continued, "Sorry, Sis; forgot for a moment you don't like being called that."**

"**What's going on, and what's this about you thinking your sister was responsible for dropping water on you?" snapped Molly, "Ginny's nowhere around here."**

"**Ginny, if you were the cause of me getting wet, could you please dry me off," answered George. **

"**Castle, please dry George off, and then douse him with water again," said the giggling Ginny.**

"**Ginevra Weasley, stop that this instant," snapped Molly. "This is not the time for foolish pranks." **

"**Misters Weasley, can you tell us where your sister and the other three missing students are?" asked Dumbledore.**

"**We don't know where it is for sure, but we were told they're in the Hall of the Founders," answered George.**

"**Such a place does not exist," spat Severus Snape.**

"**There are many secrets within the walls of this castle, and the Founders could very have their own hall," said Dumbledore said. "Did they tell you why they're in the Hall of the Founders and when we might expect them to be returned to us?"**

"**We saw the portraits of all four Founders in there, as well, and they told us their Heirs would be returned to us on Monday, September 14," answered Fred.**

"**Who by chance young Mr. Weasley are the Heirs?" asked Xeno.**

"**Sorry about that; I guess we should have mentioned that Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Luna are the Heirs of the Founders, and that's why the Phoenix flashed them away," said George.**

"**Potter and Granger, Heirs of the Founders; surely this is but another Weasley brat prank," spat Snape.**

"**Snape, how dare you accuse my sons of lying," spat Molly with venom. "Fred and George may be practical jokers, but not once have they ever lied to me."**

"**I have to agree with their mother's assessment," added McGonagall. "They may be pranksters, but liars they are not."**

"**If they are watching us, perhaps our missing quartet could give us a sign of Fred's and George's claims," said Xenophilius.**

"**Castle, please gently blow wind through Daddy's hair," said Luna, as she and the Heirs and Founders observed and listened to the happenings in the Headmasters' office.**

"**Princess, if you caused wind to blow through my hair, please do so again," said Xenophilius. Feeling the wind in his hair one more time, he added, "Thank-you, Princess."**

"**If you are all really being well fed and cared for, please send us another sign," said Arthur Weasley.**

"**Daddy doesn't have enough hair to blow, so castle, please flicker the lights in the Headmasters office off and on," said Ginny.**

"**We're convinced they shall be well cared for, so I suggest we wait until they've been returned to us in two week's time," said Arthur.**

"**Potter's really going to be an insufferable brat now," commented Snape.**

"Castle, every time Snape makes a disparaging remark about any of us or Fred and George, please make him belch really loud," said Ginny

"**Snape, when Harry stayed with us during the summer, I found him to be anything but a brat," admonished Molly.**

"**I say he's still an insufferable brat…" spat Snape before letting go a very loud belch. Sneering, he added, "That will be one hundred points from Gryffindor."**

"**There will be no punishment or point taking over the disappearance of these students," said Dumbledore. "As we are now assured our missing students are being well cared for, I am releasing the school from lock down. Pass the word we will have the remaining first years sorted at lunch tomorrow, and that classes will not begin until Thursday morning. I don't know about everybody else, but I could use a day to relax after what went on here today."**

"**With all that's happened here and at King's Cross today, it's really quite a lot to be getting on with on the first day of school," commented Ron.**

"**Yes, young Mr. Weasley, I quite agree," said the aged Headmaster.**

"Castle, make Snape trip every thirteenth he takes every time he take a point from any house but his own, including all the times he took points from Gryffindor, today" said Harry, seeing everyone exit the Headmasters' office.

"Castle, every time Professor Snape removes points from a house other than his own, add the amount taken to whatever house he took points from, including the ones he removed from Gryffindor, today," said Hermione.

"My turn," said the giggling Luna. "Castle, every day when Professor Snape leaves his personal quarters without bathing and washing his hair douse him with water like you did to George."

2

"Are you sure this map's never wrong?" asked Harry about twenty minutes later while looking at the Marauders' Map and the image of Fred, George, and Ron walking down the corridor near Gryffindor tower. "It says P. Pettigrew is still right next to Ron, but, aside from Fred and George, I don't see anyone else."

"Did you notice the rat in Ron's shirt pocket?" asked Salazar.

"Yeah, that's Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, but he's always with him," said Harry.

"You don't think Ron's rat might be an Animagus, do you?" gasped Hermione.

"My dear, you are most certainly the brightest witch to grace this castle since Harry's mother attended Hogwarts," said the beaming Salazar.

"What are you on about, and what exactly is an Animagus?" asked Harry.

"Harry, don't you ever read?" asked the exasperated Hermione with her hands on her hips. "An Animagus is a witch or wizard that can turn themselves into an animal. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore are Animagi, and Salazar is hinting that Ron's pet rat is really Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus rat form."

"I don't get it," said Harry. "Somebody would have to be pretty gormless to want to live their life as a rat."

"Not if they were a coward and thought their life was in danger," said Godric. Seeing the confused look on the young wizard's face, he explained. "Your godfather, Sirius Black, was sent to the wizards' prison, Azkaban, for betraying you and your family to Voldemort and the murders of Peter Pettigrew and twelve innocent Muggle bystanders."

"Wait a minute," said Harry. "Are you saying Pettigrew might have been the one to betray us and framed my godfather for murder, to boot?"

"Yes, Harry, that is exactly what I am saying," said Godric.

"Then, let's get one of the Phoenix to hall the rat's arse in here and find out for sure," spat Harry.

"As Fred, George, and Ron are alone, now would be a good time for you to ask your Phoenix to bring them in here," said Salazar.

"Phoenix, would the four of you please bring Fred, George and Ron in here and would one of you get the rat out of Ron's pocket?" asked Hermione.

"Would you four mind giving a bloke a little warning before you have your Phoenix up and snatch us away?" asked Fred, as he and his two brothers appeared in the Hall of the Founders.

"Hey, that bird's got Scabbers!" exclaimed Ron, reaching to grab his pet rat only to see the Ruby Phoenix fly out of his reach. Shouting, he added, "Give me back my rat, you bloody menace!"

"Ron, we think Scabbers is really Peter…" said Harry, causing the rat to squirm and squeal while firmly grasped in the Phoenix's talons.

"That bird's hurting him, make it let him go!" shouted Ron.

"Ron, listen for a change," snapped Ginny. "We think Scabbers is really a wizard in his Animagus form."

"What the bloody hell is an Animagus, and what does that have to do with Scabbers?" spat Ron, jumping for but missing his pet.

"Honestly, doesn't anybody ever read?" hissed Hermione. "An Animagus is a wizard or witch who can turn themselves into an animal."

"You think Scabbers is really a wizard," scoffed Ron. "What kind of plonker would want to live his life as a rat?"

"A coward that betrayed my family to Voldemort," answered Harry, causing the rat to squeal and squirm even more.

"I don't believe you," argued Ron. "All Scabbers is, is a useless old rat."

"Ron, don't you think it's a bit odd, that Scabbers began to squeal and squirm when he heard the words Peter and Animagus?" asked Hermione.

"The worthless rat just scares easy, so what," said Ron. "Besides, you can't prove he's not really a rat, anyway."

"An Animagus can be forced to resume the natural shape by using the Resume Natural Shape Charm," said Rowena. "The incantation for this charm is _Resumptum rectus forma_ and requires more than one caster to cast charm. There are no wand movements with the charm, and all you have to do is point your wand directly at the intended target. The seven of you combined should have enough power to cast this charm and will tell us if this rat is really a wizard in his Animagus form. If, as Ron states, this is an ordinary rat, then no harm shall befall him when you cast the charm."

"Okay, let's do it," said Harry. "Ruby Phoenix, please hold the rat still so we can cast the Resume Natural Shape Charm on him."

"Bloody hell, he really is a wizard," said Ron, seeing a short balding man with graying hair, a rat-like face, and a pointed nose.

"You gormless plonker, you even look like a rat in your human form," commented Harry, seeing the rat once more become a man. "Now, tell us why you've been living with the Weasleys as a rat."

"I was afraid because Sirius Black wanted to kill me," said the wizard.

"Why did Sirius Black want to kill you?" asked Salazar.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, seeing his pet rat transfigure into a short balding man with graying hair. "He really is a wizard. Anybody who would want to live their life as a rat has to be nothing but a gormless plonker."

"I am unfamiliar with the term gormless plonker, what does that mean?" asked Luna, gazing intently at the mousy looking wizard.

"Luna, a gormless plonker is another way of saying a brainless idiot," answered Ginny.

"I suggest you ask the castle to form a holding cell around this pathetic excuse for a wizard, and ask him why he chose to live his life as a rat," said Godric. "I have my suspicions, but I'd like hear his answers just the same."

"Castle, form a cell around this pathetic lump," said Ginny.

"Pettigrew, tell us why we just learned you alive when it was reported you were murdered by Sirius Black," said Godric, once the wizard was revived.

"Black tried to kill me, and I was afraid," answered Pettigrew.

"Ron, how long has this pathetic coward been living with you?" asked Godric.

"He's been living with my family for at least ten years, why do you ask?" replied Ron.

"Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for this waste of human flesh's murder, so there has to be other reasons why he chose to live as a pathetic useless rat," answered Godric. "Pettigrew, why did you frame one of your best friends for your murder?"

"I already told you, I was afraid because Black wanted to kill me," answered the groveling wizard.

"Is that why you killed a dozen innocent Muggle bystanders?" asked Salazar.

"I didn't kill them, it was Black," answered Pettigrew. Holding up his right hand, he added, "I barely got out of there alive and got my finger blown off doing so."

"This man is lying," stated Luna, peering dreamily into Pettigrew's eyes. "I can always tell when someone is lying, and this man is most definitely lying."

"No, you have to believe me, I'm telling the truth," said Pettigrew. Seeing Harry, he added with his annoying squeaky voice, "Harry, I was your father's best friend. You believe me, don't you?"

"Pettigrew, you were never James Potter's best friend, Sirius Black was," said Godric. "That's why James named Sirius Harry's godfather. All you were was a cowardly little bootlicker and how the Sorting Hat ever sorted into Gryffindor is beyond me. Tell us the truth or suffer the consequences."

"Please believe me, I'm telling the truth," answered Pettigrew.

"I normally do not make such judgments on others, but you really are a pathetic liar and I pity you," said Luna, looking sadly at Pettigrew.

"I'll make the pathetic lump confess," said Ginny, unleashing a bat-bogey hex on Pettigrew

"Stop, make them stop, make them stop," begged Pettigrew, trying in vain to battle the horde of bat-bogeys streaming out of his nose and attacking him.

"Tell us the truth, or I'll let you have it again," spat Ginny.

"Okay, okay, I'll confess," said the weeping Pettigrew. "I was the one that blew up the alley, killing all those Muggles and framing Sirius Black for it all."

"Why did you do it?" asked Harry.

"Because Black wanted to kill me," answered Pettigrew.

"Why did he want to kill you?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," answered Pettigrew, after Ginny had lifted her curse.

"Is he lying again?" asked Ginny, looking at Luna. Seeing the young blonde nodding yes, she hit Pettigrew with two more Bat-bogey hexes, and spat, "Tell us the truth, or every time you lie I'll hit you with another one."

"Black wanted to kill me, because I was the Potters' secret keeper, and I was the one who betrayed them to the Dark Lord," answered Pettigrew.

"Because of you, Dad and Mum were murdered, and I got sent to live with the Dursleys, why did you betray us?" asked Harry, glaring at the cowardly wizard.

"The Dark Lord would have killed me if I refused to help him," answered Pettigrew.

"You're no Gryffindor, you pathetic lump," spat Harry. Picking up Godric's dagger, he added with venom in his voice, "Tell me why I should spare your life."

"Harry, I care little if this cretin lives or dies, but we need him alive if we're going to free an innocent man from a fate worth than death," said Godric. "Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for the murder of this worthless pile of dragon dung and a dozen innocent Muggles, and if we're going to free him, we need Pettigrew alive. Additionally, you have every right to see this worthless traitor die for what he has done, but please let justice have its due. If he somehow escapes punishment for his misdeeds, then you as an Heir of the Founders and Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter may exact his punishment."

"I'd really like to meet my godfather, so I'll spare his life for now," said Harry. "Until we can get Sirius freed, what are we going to do with the coward?

"You may keep him incarcerated in this holding cell until such time as we can use him to free your godfather," answered Helga.

"Is there a way he can be hidden from our view, because I'd rather not see the disgusting little rat?" said Ginny.

"You may ask the castle to hide him from view and take care of his needs however you see fit," said Salazar.

"Castle, please provide the pathetic lump with one plate of porridge and one glass of water three times a day and hide him from our sight," said Harry. "Additionally, provide him with a bucket to do his business in but only clean it out once a day. That will sustain the lump until we need him to get Sirius freed."

"That's more than the plonker deserves," commented Ron.

"Harry, like I've told you before, I think you are a great wizard, and I'm honored to be one of the Heirs of the Founders alongside you," said Hermione.

"As am I," said Ginny and Luna.

"As much as we enjoy the Weasley brothers being with us, at this time we must begin training our heirs," said Helga, smiling warmly. "I am quite sure Ron, Fred, and George will be rejoining us very shortly, but for now, we must begin the training of our heirs."


	3. Chapter 3b

_Chapter Three: What's Going On_

"As it was Helga who prophesized the coming of our Heirs those oh so may years ago, she may be the first to instruct our Heirs." said Rowena.

"That is most kind of you, Rowena, thank-you," said Helga. "Dear children, as our Heirs, you were prophesized to bond with Phoenix, and I would like each of you to hold out your wand arms so that these Phoenix may bond with you."

"Very interesting, the Emerald Phoenix has chosen both Harry and Ginny," commented Salazar, as the Phoenix began to sing and fly around the four new Heirs. "That would denote they are both my direct descendants."

"The Amber Phoenix has chosen Luna and Hermione, which indicates they are both my direct descendants," said Helga.

"Both the Sapphire and Scarlet Phoenix seem to have chosen all four of them, and this would mean they are all Godric's and my joint descendants," said Rowena. "After the passing of our first spouses, Godric and I married, and together we had two daughters. Our eldest daughter, Zelda, married Salazar's' eldest grandson, Ælred, and it was from their union that Harry and Ginny are descendant. Our youngest daughter, Goldwine married Helga's youngest son, Devon, and it was from their union that Hermione and Luna are descendant."

"Do you know where we could find some information about our ancestries?" asked Hermione. "If possible, I'd really like to know how I, as a Muggle-born, could be a direct descendant of three of the four Founders of Hogwarts."

"To answer your question, I suggest we have you use Godric's dagger and the parchment we charmed to determine your ancestral roots," said Rowena. "For this to happen, you must prick a finger on either hand with the charmed dagger on the table before my portrait and allow at least seven drops of your blood fall onto the charmed parchments you see lying next to the dagger. This will allow us to know from whom you are descendant and provide you with your rightful inheritances."

"Hey, that didn't hurt at all," said Harry after pricking a finger with the dagger.

"You're right, it doesn't," said Hermione after pricking her finger, as well.

"What's going on?" asked the stunned Ginny, seeing her ancestry unfold before her eyes. "My parchment says my name is Hyacinth Lily Potter, Harry's my brother, and James and Lily Potter were my parents. It even says I was born on August 1, 1981, not August 11, 1981 like I was told."

"Yeah, what gives?" asked Harry, seeing the same thing unfolding on his parchment. "How can Ginny and I be brother and sister? There has to be something wrong with your parchment."

"We charmed this parchment ourselves and conducted more than a thousand inheritance tests during our lifetimes and not once did the parchment make an error," stated Salazar. "Therefore, the only conclusion remaining, is, that sometime after her birth, Hyacinth Lily Potter was adopted and is now known as Ginny Weasley."

"How can we be brother and sister?" asked Ginny. "I don't look anything like Harry."

"If the ones adopting you performed a magical adoption, then you would take on the appearance and characteristics of your adoptive family," explained Rowena.

"Okay, suppose you're right, and Ginny really is my sister, then who separated us and why?" asked Harry.

"This we do not know, but there are ways for you to find out," said Rowena. "Because, you, as our Heirs, have taken ownership of Hogwarts, its environs, and the village of Hogsmeade, you have been given a number of protections which will aid you in your quest. The instruction you are to receive from the four of us shall greatly enhance your quest, as well."

"If, like this parchment says, we really are brother and sister, it's really going to be quite a shock to Mum," said Ginny. "The Weasleys are the only family I've ever known, and I'd rather not upset any of them, especially Mum."

"What really hacks me off is, if Ginny really is my sister, that someone separated us," said Harry. "Ever since I could remember, I've wished I had a real family. To me, all the Dursleys are, are relatives and knowing I may have a sister is dream come true. Mind you, knowing what the Dursleys are like, I'm glad Ginny never had to meet them, but I really would like a sister."

"To think, I fancied Harry when he stayed with us during the summer holiday and knowing I may have fancied my own brother sends chills up and down my whole body," added Ginny.

"Blimey, if we really are brother and sister and never knew, it's possible we could have married," said Harry.

"That wouldn't have been good at all," commented Hermione. "Marrying and having children with someone too closely related can lead to all sorts of abnormalities with their children."

"I heard Daddy once say that's a big problem amongst the pureblooded fanatics," added Ginny. "A lot of their children end up as squibs or worse, which is why he encourages our lot to marry half-bloods and Muggle-borns."

"Crabbe and Goyle," commented Harry. "I bet they're the results of marrying someone too closely related."

"I believe in both instances, young Crabbe's and Goyle's parents are first cousins, and both of the fathers' parents were first cousins, as well," explained Salazar. "Many of today's pure blooded families, especially those with ties to Slytherin House, are too closely related, and the inbreeding is causing many hardships for their offspring. They blame these hardships on others, aside from themselves, and refuse to listen to reason."

"Isn't there something we could do to at least educate people more about the dangers of inbreeding?" asked Hermione.

"It is so ingrained amongst the so called pureblooded elites, that they refuse to listen," said Rowena. "There are even those who believe that Muggle-borns get their magic by stealing from purebloods, although there is not one shred of evidence to support this fallacy."

"Mind you, over the next six years, the four of you can play a big role in changing the mindset prevalent amongst the offspring these imbeciles," stated Salazar.

"What about the lot that currently sits on the Wizengamot?" asked Ginny. "I heard Daddy once say they were little more than a bunch of pathetic inbred mentally backward fools, and they're the primary reason why dark wizards come about."

"Isn't there anything someone like Professor Dumbledore could do to change their ways of thinking?" asked Hermione.

"The four of us had, and you four, as our heirs, have permanent seats with veto power in the British Wizengamot," answered Godric. "Once the four of claim your seats in the Wizengamot, you could then enact many change."

"When can we do this?" asked Harry.

"During the next two weeks, in order to provide more time for your training, we are going to teach you the time compression charm," said Rowena. "This charm will enable you to get seven years training, and it is during one of these time compression cycle, that we will have your Phoenix take you to the Wizengamot chambers to claim our seats. This way, no one will be able to stop you, as you will be moving too fast for them to see you."

"Since we're all claiming seats on the Wizengamot, does this mean I don't have to see the Dursleys ever again?" asked Harry.

"Young Harry, it will help us answer your question if you tell us exactly who the Dursleys are," said Godric.

"They're my Muggle relatives, and they despise everything about me, especially magic," answered Harry. "Mind you, if they found out I have an inheritance; they'd be more than willing to take it away from me."

"As the four of you have taken ownership of Hogwarts, its environs, and the Village of Hogsmeade you have all become emancipated, meaning no one can take your inheritances away from you," answered Godric. "Whether or not these Dursleys have a part in your training is up to you, as well."

"Does that mean I never have to even see them again if I don't want to?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry, it does," answered Godric.

"Did the prophecy give you any clues as to when your Heirs might come to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, it did, and young Harry's defeat of the buffoon erroneously believing he was my Heir was the foremost clue," answered Salazar.

"You mean, when I somehow beat Voldemort as a baby," questioned Harry.

"Yes, he is the buffoon I was referring to, but please call him by his real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle," replied Salazar.

"Tom Riddle; oh no it can't be!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What's wrong, Ginny dear?" asked Salazar.

"I found a diary with the name Tom Riddle on it among the books my parents bought me for my first year at Hogwarts, and I've been writing in it, and it's been writing back to me," answered Ginny

"Where is this book?" asked the visibly concerned Salazar.

"It's in my trunk with the rest of my books," answered Ginny.

"Your trunk was delivered to the living quarters connected to this hall, and the girl's room is the door on the left on the wall opposite our portraits," said Salazar. "Please go to your trunk and return with the diary in question."

"Here's the diary," said Ginny, placing the diary on a table in front of the Founders about a minute later

"There is a dicta quill on the desk next to the windows," said Salazar. "Ginny, open the diary, place the quill on its pages and the quill will write whatever you tell it to."

"What do you want me to write?" asked Ginny.

"You may write whatever you want, Ginny," appeared on the pages of the diary after the dicta quill had written her question.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Harry, reading what had appeared in the diary.

"Now, Ginny, please be careful of what you write," appeared in the diary.

"Tom Riddle, you ignorant fool, that was not Ginny," said Salazar, as the Phoenix began to sing.

"You're not Ginny, who are you?" asked the faint greenish image of the sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle as it rose from the pages of the diary.

"I am Salazar Slytherin, and you are not my heir," answered Salazar from his portrait.

"Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts Founders, you are not," argued Riddle's image. Seeing Ginny, he added, "Ginny dear…"

"Don't you Ginny dear me, you lying bastard," snapped Ginny. "You were only pretending to be my friend."

"Ginny, come to me," said Riddle, reaching out toward the frightened young witch.

"Stay away from my sister!" shouted Harry, stepping between Ginny and Riddle's ghost-like image.

"What's wrong with Harry?" screamed Hermione, seeing Harry fall to the floor after Riddle's image touched the young wizard's arm.

"Tom, come to me, and I can be reborn," said the greenish ghost-like image of Lord Voldemort after coming out of Harry's scar.

"My dagger, stab the diary with it before it's too late!" commanded Godric.

"NO!" screamed the ghost-like images of the two Tom Riddles, as Luna quickly grabbed the dagger and plunged it up to its hilt into the dairy.

"What just happened?" asked Hermione, seeing the two Riddles turn into a green mist, which four Phoenix quickly inhaled. Seeing the Phoenix all go up in flames, she gasped, "Oh no, those beautiful birds are gone."

"Do not fret, our Heirs, for all four of these wonderful birds are being reborn from their ashes before our very eyes," said Helga, as the tiny newborn Phoenix poked their heads out of their ashes. "As for what just happened we shall allow Salazar to explain it to you."

"Using the darkest of magic and premeditated murder, Tom Riddle created at least two Horcruxes," explained Salazar, as the three young witches helped Harry onto a sofa. As the three young witches sat next to Harry, the founder of Slytherin House added, "A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Until just now we were not sure Riddle had made any, and he is the only known wizard to have created more than one. Unfortunately, we do not know if he made any others, as well."

"You mean, the diary that I was writing in and carrying around with me for two weeks now contained part of 'You-Know-Who's' soul," said Ginny with a shudder, as Harry placed a protective arm around his newfound sister's shoulders.

"Yes, it did, and it is most fortunate we found out about it before it was too late," said Salazar.

"I wonder if that diary had anything to do with the warning Dobby gave me on my birthday," pondered Harry aloud, as Ginny clung tightly to him.

"Who is this Dobby?" asked Salazar.

"He's a House-elf that came into my room at the Dursleys' on my birthday and warned me not to come back to Hogwarts, because something really bad was supposed to happen this year," answered Harry.

"If this Dobby knew about the diary, then they could very well be related," commented Godric. "Besides the four of you coming here, has anything else out of the ordinary happened to any of you lately. "

"Earlier today, the magical barrier at King's Cross was sealed so Ron and I couldn't get through," answered Harry.

"This Dobby could very well have sealed the barrier at King's Cross," said Godric. "Can you tell us more about this Dobby?"

"This past summer, Dobby visited me in my bedroom at the Dursley's to warn me not to go back to Hogwarts this year because he said somebody was going to do something really bad at school this year," answered Harry. "He told me that he had been intercepting my mail to make me think my friends had all forgotten about me. When I refused to listen to his warning, Dobby performed a Hover Charm on my Aunt's pudding, which got me in trouble with the Ministry of Magic for underage use of magic."

"During your training sessions, this is something else we need to investigate," said Helga. Noticing the four young tweenagers passing yawns around, she added, "I would say it is time for our heirs to retire for the evening."

"Especially, as we need them all well rested for tomorrow morning," said Rowena.

3

"Good morning, Hermione, I trust you slept well in your quarters last night," said Helga, seeing the young witch exit the girls' room just after 7:00 am the following morning.

"Good morning, Helga," said the smiling girl. "I had the best night's sleep I've ever had at Hogwarts. Ginny and Luna don't snore like the girls do in my room in Gryffindor Tower, and they don't spend hours primping themselves, either. Where are the other Founders, this morning?"

"They are all visiting other portraits of themselves," answered Helga. "Each night while the four of you are with us, one of us is to remain in their portrait to watch over you and the others, and last night was my turn."

"That's very kind of you, thank-you," replied Hermione, stifling a yawn. "Ooh, I'm sorry for the yawn. Even though I'm an early riser, I'm really not fully awake until I've had a cup of tea."

"Remember, dear, as an Heir of the Founders, you may ask the castle for whatever you want to eat or drink," said Helga.

"I forgot all about that, thank-you for reminding me," replied Hermione, stifling another yawn.

"You are most welcome, dear, "said the smiling witch from her portrait.

"Castle, please give me a large mug of hot Earl Grey tea," said Hermione. After taking sip, she asked, "Helga, is there a library in here, because I like to have something to read while drinking my morning tea?"

"The library is through the door just to the right of Harry's door," said Helga. "He's been in there for about fifteen minutes or so."

"Thank-you, Helga," said Hermione, walking toward the library. Opening the door, she saw Harry seated at a table reading old copies of the Daily Prophet, and she said, "Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning Hermione," he replied, smiling at one of his two best friends.

"Where did you get those newspapers, and where are all the other books and such you find in libraries?" asked Hermione, looking around the mostly bare room.

"Hermione, this library is the best," he replied. "All you have to do is ask the castle, and it will bring you whatever you want to read. If you don't know what you want, you can ask for a copy of whatever books and such other people have asked for."

"Wow, that's incredible," she said excitedly. Sitting down next to him, she asked, "What are you reading about in all these old papers?"

"Last night, after we all went to bed, I got to thinking about my godfather and wanted to know more about what happened after Dad and Mum were murdered and I somehow beat Voldemort," he answered. "When I got up this morning, I asked Helga if there was any way I could find out more about what happened, and she suggested I come in here to ask the castle for help. I really didn't know where to start, so I asked the castle to give me anything about Sirius Black being sent off to Azkaban."

"What have you learned so far?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I found out Sirius was sent off to Azkaban without a trial," he answered. Smelling her tea, he asked, "What kind of tea are you drinking, because I'd like a cup, too."

"Sorry about that; castle, please give Harry a large mug of hot Earl Grey tea, as well," she replied. As he took a sip of tea, she added, "You mean to tell me, that in the Wizarding world they actually send people to prison without trials."

"According to what I read in the Daily Prophet, at least Sirius Black was, "said Harry. "Loads of other wizards and witches got trials, but Sirius didn't. According to what I read, he was sent off to Azkaban just because Professor Dumbledore said he was my family's Secret-Keeper, whatever that is."

"That's what Pettigrew confessed to being last night," she replied. Biting her lower lip, she said, "Castle, please give me something that can tell us what being a Secret-Keeper means."

"What does it say?" he asked, seeing a large reference book appear already opened to the page with the answer to their question.

"This is a description of a charm called the Fidelius Charm," she answered. "Essentially, when a Fidelius Charm is cast, secret information is hidden within the soul of a Secret-Keeper. It goes on to say the information is irretrievable until the Secret-Keeper chooses to reveal it, and those who have the secret revealed to them cannot reveal it to others until the Secret-Keeper dies, which in turn makes everyone told Secret-Keepers."

"So, Dad and Mum must have named Pettigrew our Secret-Keeper to hide us from Voldemort, and the bloody bastard up and told him where we were hiding," said Harry. "I wonder why Professor Dumbledore told everyone Sirius was our Secret-Keeper."

"If you could talk to Professor Dumbledore, maybe he would tell you," said Hermione.

"I'll ask the Founders when we go back out into the main hall," said Harry

"Good morning, fellow Heirs of the Founders," said Luna, as she came skipping and giggling into the library.

"Good morning, Luna, what are you so happy about?" asked Hermione, smiling at the blonde haired first-year.

"I'm so happy I get to be here with you, because it's almost like having friends," said the smiling Luna.

"What do you mean by almost like having friends?" asked Harry. "I was hoping the four of us could be friends."

"You mean, you really want to be friends with someone like me, even though I'm not all that special," replied Luna, starting to get misty eyed.

"Luna, you are an Heir of the Founders of Hogwarts, and that alone makes you special," said Harry. "Besides, we'd want to be your friends, anyway."

"Harry's right, Luna, you are special, and even if you weren't we'd still want to be your friends," said Ginny, walking into the library, as well. "Even though we come from the same small village, living with six brothers and my parents I never got to make friends as we kept pretty much to ourselves. That, plus Mum always made me stay inside with her."

"After my mother was killed, Daddy always took me with him wherever he went, and I never got to have friends my own age, as well," said Luna. "Mind you, I always like being with Daddy, but I would have liked friends my own age, just the same."

"I never had any friends my own age, either," said Hermione. "What with Daddy and Mum operating their own surgery, and all the weird things happening to me because of my being a witch, they always took me with them wherever they went, as well. Mind you, I really like being around my parents a lot, but like Luna, I wish I could have had friends my own age, as well."

"What about you, Harry, did you have any friends growing up?" asked Luna, when he did not voluntarily join their conversation.

"I never had any friends before I came to Hogwarts," he answered quietly. "At school, my cousin always threatened to beat up any kids that wanted to be friends with me. Mind you, my aunt and uncle always said the reason I didn't have any friends was because I was an abnormal freak."

"Were they the lot that I saw pick you up at Kings Cross when I came with Mum to get the boys after they got off the Hogwarts Express?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, they were the Dursleys," answered Harry.

"If anyone's an abnormal freak, it was the whole lot of them," said Ginny. "Just seeing them makes me sick; are you sure we're related to that lot?"

"Unfortunately, yes I am," answered Harry. "Aunt Petunia's Mum's older sister and I really hope I never have to see them again. All they are to me are relatives, not family. To me, the three of you, and the Weasleys are my real family, not those gormless plonkers."

"Why don't we make a vow that the four of us will be friends and family, forevermore," suggested Luna. "Before she was killed, my mother told me that such vows were common practice in ages past, and I think we should take such a vow. We've all had somewhat lonely childhoods, and I really would like friends I know I could count on, no matter what happens."

"Okay, how should we do it?" asked Harry.

"Well, when Muggles made such vows, they always crossed swords together, so why don't we do it with by crossing our wands," suggested Hermione.

"What should we say when we do it?" asked Ginny.

"How about, Heirs of the Founders, friends and family until the end of time," suggested Luna.

"Okay, let's all cross wands," said Harry, taking out his wand. "How should we stand?"

"Let's stand in the order we did when we took ownership of the castle," suggested Hermione.

"Since we're all right handed, let's stand in a circle with our left hand touching the person on that side's right shoulder," said Harry. "Now, on the count of three, let's say what Luna suggested followed by, so be it."

"Heirs of the Founders, friends and family until the end of time, so be it," said the four Heirs in unison.

"Helga, one more portion of your prophecy has come to pass," said Godric, as the now glowing Heirs collapsed to the floor, maintaining wand and physical contact with each other.

"Yes, and now they begin their non-temporal and non-corporeal journeys," said Helga.


	4. Chapter 4b

_Chapter __Four: Eternal Resting Place_

"Where are we?" asked Ginny, as she and the other three Heirs found themselves standing in a vast breathtaking emerald colored valley.

"It looks like the background I saw in a photo that Hagrid gave me of Dad, Mum, and me when I was a little baby," answered Harry. "I wonder if it might be the same place."

"Harry James Potter, my great-great grandson, the valley you see before you is my eternal resting place and is a replica of the view from behind my favorite of all the Potter homes," said a very pretty witch with twinkling sky blue eyes and long and thick strawberry blonde hair. "That photo Hagrid gave you was taken by Calliope Jameson, your mother's best friend from Hogwarts, when you were but two months old. Your mother named her your godmother, as well."

"Were you really our great-great grandmother?" asked Harry, turning with the girls to see the witch.

"Yes, my darling great-great grandson, I am your great-great grandmother, Philomena Dumbledore-Potter," replied the witch, smiling warmly at her great-great grandchildren and the other two Heirs.

"Were you related to Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore's father was my twin brother Percival, so that makes your headmaster my nephew," answered Philomena. "However, I was murdered less than two days after giving birth to my only child, Joseph Potter, which was over five years before Albus Dumbledore was born."

"Who murdered you?" asked Ginny.

"I was murdered by Aethonon Malfoy while protecting my two day old baby from being used in a dark ritual," answered Philomena. "The ritual Malfoy wanted to use would have forever removed magic from the Potter line, but my sacrifice saved my baby's life and the Potter family's magic."

"Are Dad and Mum here, as well?" asked Harry.

"No, they are not," answered Philomena. "When the pass on, every person deemed worthy is given their own eternal resting place, and your parents should have been given their own place. However, I believe my nephew may be at least partially responsible for parents not being imprisoned as ghosts in Potter Manor."

"Gran, what did Dumbledore do?" asked Harry.

"My nephew's manipulation of your family all started the day he heard a prophecy which said a child would be born at the end of July 1980 with the power to vanquish the dark lord that later on murdered your parents and gave you your scar," answered Philomena. "Times were very dark in those days, and Albus knew there were to be two young mothers destined to give birth near the end of July 1980. One of them was, your mother, and the other was your, friend, Neville Longbottom's mother. Because of this, Dumbledore vowed to keep tabs on both young mothers, and when he learned your mother was carrying another child about four months after you were born, he made plans to steal your away from your family."

"Why would Professor Dumbledore do something as horrid as that?" asked Hermione.

"What gave the bloody git the right to steal my sister from us, anyway?" asked Harry.

"The answer to both of you is the same," answered Philomena. "My nephew lives by what he calls, 'for the greater good', and it is for this reason he believes only he knows what's best for everyone else. When Albus learned Lily was pregnant with another child, he cast an Imperious Curse on James and Lily and instructed them to tell no one about the child Lily was carrying and placed notice-me-not charms on her so no one could tell she was even pregnant. Then, just a few minutes after she was born, he stole Hyacinth Lily Potter from her family and cast memory charms on them and Madam Pomfrey, the healer that delivered her, to forget she existed, and that Lily had been pregnant. To complicate matters further, ten days later he learned Molly Weasley had miscarried a baby girl and made the decision to give your sister to the Weasleys to raise as their own. When Dumbledore gave the baby now known as Ginny to the Weasleys, he told them her parents were a Muggle-born couple that had been murdered in a Death Eater raid. Then, after he performed the Magical adoption charm for them, he modified the Weasleys' memories to make them forget about Molly's miscarriage and believe Ginny was their own daughter. It is my belief that the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore, is at least partially the reason James and Lily Potter must now inhabit Potter Manor as ghosts."

"You mean to tell us, that Professor Dumbledore did all that because of a bloody prophecy," said Ginny.

"Yes, my darling granddaughter, he did," said Philomena.

"I'm really glad Harry and I found out we were brother and sister, especially since I fancied him a bit when he came to stay with us at the Burrow this past summer," remarked Ginny. "If we hadn't found out the truth it's possible I might well have ended up marrying my own brother and well, I think it's sort've gross to even think I had a crush on my own brother."

"Well, you do know that since they're not your blood brothers, maybe you'll end up fancying Ron, Fred, or George," said Harry, causing his sister to act like she was gagging.

"Ew, don't even joke about something like that, that's even more disgusting than me having a crush on you!" exclaimed Ginny. "I mean, I grew up thinking they were my brothers, and even thinking about fancying one of them makes me want to puke."

"I was just winding you up," said Harry, causing Ginny to stick her tongue out at him. Hugging her, he added, "I'm really glad you're my sister, and it's rather nice to have a family member I can have some fun with. Now, that we've found each other I'd really like to go visit Potter Manor, so we could meet Dad and Mum, as well."

"As you are now the Potter Head of House, the easiest way for you to get to Potter Manor is for you to call for the current Potter Manor Chief House-elf, and he or she can transport you to the gates of Potter Manor," said Philomena. "To gain access to the grounds and the manor, you must place your wand hand on the palm print only Potter Heirs can see. You can by your written word give others access to the Manor and its grounds, as well."

"Can Ginny go with me when I do this?" asked Harry.

"As she is your sister and a Potter Heir, she may go with you, as well," said Philomena. "However, as the Potter Head of House, it shall only be by your word that others aside from your sister, future spouse, and children may have access to Potter Manor. Now, before we do anything else, please indulge your gran and allow me the opportunity to hug and bless the two of you and the other two pretty young lasses with you."

"I am so delighted to meet you, Gran," asked Ginny, as Philomena embraced her.

"I am delighted, as well my dear," answered Philomena. "I am truly grateful you, your brother, Hermione, and Luna are Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts have uncovered the truth about my nephew's deception. Albus Dumbledore has convinced himself that Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort and is using my great-great grandson as a weapon, no matter what the cost is to our family. More importantly, Voldemort believes the part Severus Snape overheard and told him about, as well."

"Might have known the greasy haired git was somehow involved," Harry commented.

"If Snape told Voldemort about the prophecy that led to James and Lily Potter's murders, then why does Dumbledore have him teaching at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"After Snape told Voldemort about the prophecy, he learned Voldemort had targeted the Potters for murder, and he went to Dumbledore, pledged his loyalty to the Headmaster, and told him of Voldemort's plans," answered Philomena.

"I still don't understand," said Harry. "If Snape told Voldemort about the prophecy, then why did the greasy git tell Dumbledore he had targeted us for murder? I know Snape hated Dad, so what possessed him to tell Dumbledore about Voldemort wanting to kill us?"

"Snape and your mother met each other before they attended Hogwarts, and at one time, the two of them were actually very close friends," answered Philomena. "Lily did not know it at the time, but Snape was deeply in love with her, although it wasn't the type of love a husband and a wife share, but more of a possessive, obsessive love from a distance."

"People like that can be very dangerous," said Hermione. "My mum's oldest sister was murdered by an obsessed man who was in love with her and had stalked her for more than a year."

"I don't believe Snape would have ever harmed Lily in any way, because I believe it was his love for her, which, at least partially led him to tell Dumbledore of Voldemort's plans," said Philomena. "This is the reason Dumbledore trusts him, however I believe Snape is playing Dumbledore for a fool. Since, Dumbledore hired Snape as Potions' Professor at Hogwarts there has only been three non-Slytherins apply to the Aurors' Academy and but one non-Slytherin apply for the Healers' program at St. Mungos. Other than to himself, I am not sure where Snape's loyalties actually lie, but, if someone were to undermine the Ministry of Magic's ability to ward off dark wizards, the Auror and Healer Corps would be a good place to start."

"Do you think Snape might be trying to help Voldemort come back?" asked Harry. "We thought that might be the case last school year, but it turned out it was really Quirrel and not Snape."

"The only side Snape is on is his own," answered Philomena. "He is not to be trusted, and whatever you do, do not look him directly in the eyes. He is a master of a magical mind art called Legilimency that allows him to look into the mind of anyone not trained in Occlumency. For that matter, do not look Dumbledore in the eye for the same reason, as he too is a master of Legilimency, and should not be trusted either."

"Now, that we know the truth about Ginny, Dumbledore, and Snape, what should we do?" asked Harry.

"The first thing I want you to do, is work to free Sirius Black from Azkaban," said Philomena. "He is an innocent man, who should be Harry's and Ginny's magical guardian, and I want him to be part of your lives. I know you've already captured Pettigrew, and I want Sirius's freedom to be your top priority, even if it means somehow breaking him out of prison and giving him refuge with you in the Hall of the Founders."

"How could we ever pull something like that off?" asked Ginny. Shuddering, she added, "I remember Daddy had to go to Azkaban one time and said it was the worst place he's ever been. He came back all weak and shaking all over."

"After the Founders teach you how to perform a Patronus Charm so you can ward off the Dementors that guard the prisoners, I believe you could have your Phoenix take you directly into Sirius's cell and have them transport you and Sirius back to the Hall of the Founders," answered Philomena.

"Do you where Sirius is being held, and how we could get a map of Azkaban?" asked Hermione.

"Sirius is being held in cell thirteen in the west wing on the fourth floor of Azkaban," said Philomena. "If you ask it, I'm sure the Hall of Founders library could provide you with detailed plans of Azkaban."

"Okay, we'll do it," said Harry. "What else do you want us to do?"

"The entire Weasley family deserves to know the truth about the two of you and Dumbledore's deception, and I want you to tell them all I have told you," answered Philomena. "I know it will come as a complete shock to the Weasley family, as they are staunch supporters of Albus Dumbledore, but what the old fool did to the two of you and the Weasleys is disgraceful. If I read Molly Weasley right, he'll regret what he's done for a long, long time."

"When she finds out what Dumbledore did, she'll probably send him a Howler straight away," commented Ginny.

"If it's anything like the one Neville Longbottom's Gran sent him last school year, his ears will be ringing for a month," added Harry.

"Fred and George told me all about Neville's Howler, and they said the one his Gran sent him was mild compared to the ones Mum's sent them," Ginny explained.

"I hope we can at least see that from the Hall of the Founders," said Harry. Looking at Philomena, he asked, "What else do you want us to do for you?"

"As the four of you command Hogwarts I would like you remove a number of the Hogwarts Professors from their posts, starting with Severus Snape, Cuthbert Binns, and Gilderoy Lockhart," answered Philomena.

"What's wrong with Professor Lockhart?" asked Hermione. "Just look at all the books he's written; surely he's a worthy teacher."

"Yeah, Mum reads his books all the time and is a big fan of his," added Ginny.

"The only magic Gilderoy Lockhart is even remotely competent with is Memory charms, and he has done nothing he wrote about in his books," answered Philomena. "The reality is that he merely interviewed the people who actually dealt with the creatures, then cast Memory Charms on them."

"You mean, all Professor Lockhart is, is a narcissistic attention seeking fraud," said Hermione.

"Yes, dear, that is exactly what I mean," replied Philomena. "Lastly, Harry, it is my wish that you never again see the Dursleys other than when you and your sister evict them from the home your parents bought for them to live in rent-free. As the two of you own the company Vernon Dursley works for, I would like you to sack the incompetent fool, as well. Griphook is the Potter family estate manager at Gringotts, and he will be more than willing to assist you in any way."

"I met Griphook when I went with Hagrid to Gringotts before my first year at Hogwarts, why didn't he say anything to me when I met Him?" asked Harry.

"When your parents were murdered, Dumbledore appointed himself as your magical guardian, and he used that capacity to prevent Gringotts from revealing anything to you without his prior consent," answered Philomena. "As Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts, all four of you are now emancipated; which means you need no consent from Dumbledore on anything. I wish I could explain things in more detail to you, but our time together has come to an end, and I must bid you farewell. Come, my two great-great children, so I may hold you in my arms once more."

"Gran, will we ever see you again?" asked Harry, as he and Ginny embraced their great-great grandmother.

"Yes, my angels, when you cross over I shall see you again, however I hope and pray this does not happen for at least another hundred years," answered Philomena.

4

"Where are we now?" asked Hermione, as she and the other Heirs stood gazing at a beautiful white sandy beach on the edge of a vast sea.

"Young Hermione, you and your fellow Heirs, have been brought to my eternal resting place, so that you, my dear, could meet two of your ancestors and have much explained to you," answered a short completely bald-headed wizard, walking barefoot along the beach with a tall much younger looking witch with bushy brown hair much like Hermione's.

"I don't wish to sound rude, but just who are you?" asked the inquisitive young witch.

"Forgive my manners, child," answered the Wizard. "My name is Rodolphus Reindorf, this dear lady is my beautiful wife Grete, and we were your maternal great-great grandparents."

"Now I remember where I've seen you," said Hermione. "I've seen photos of you in one of Mum's photo albums. One of them is of you holding me when I was just a few days old, and Mum told me you passed on about a week after I was born."

"On the afternoon of September 19, 1829, when I was but nineteen years old I had hiked up to my favorite hillside overlooking my family's castle in the Bavarian Alps to gather some wild grapes for my mother," said Rodolphus. "While picking grapes I happened upon a lovely young lass about my age doing the same for her father, and having never before seen the fair lass I introduced myself and asked her, her name. Smiling prettily, she replied that her name was Grete Gruenewald, and we proceeded to chat amicably while we picked our grapes until Grete went into a trance and began to speak in rather harsh tones. While in the trance, Grete said, that for a one hundred fifty year period no magical children would be born into my family, and that I would live to see the next magical child born into my family."

"You mean, you prophesized my birth one hundred and fifty years to the day before I was born," gasped Hermione, looking at her great-great grandmother.

"You, dear lass, were born on September 19 one hundred fifty years later, and your birth allowed my dear Rodolphus to pass on knowing my prophecy had come to pass," explained Grete.

"Gran were you a true seer?" asked Hermione.

"That my dear I do not know, for I was murdered at the hands of my own father not long after our daughter Desiree was born," answered Grete. "I only gave two prophecies in my young life, and the contents of the second one so angered my father that he slew me as I lie sleeping while my husband was feeding our daughter in another part of our home. I know not the contents of the second prophecy because my father was the only one to here it, and he never told anyone of its contents."

"That was the saddest day of my life when I walked into my bedroom and discovered my darling wife lying dead on our bed," said Rodolphus. "Until my own passing just weeks after Hermione was born I knew not how my beloved wife had perished until I saw her once again on the shores of our honeymoon location."

"However, as good as it is to meet you and your friends, meeting us is not why you were summoned here," said Grete. "As you, dear Hermione are our magical heir, the castle we lived in and its environs belong to you, and we wish for you to claim ownership as soon as possible. Hidden within the castle is a vault only you as our magical heir can see and open, and within this vault, you will find our family's most precious heirloom. We are not going to tell you what it is, for the heirloom is different for each person in our family that has used it. Now, please all four of you come here, so my husband and I can hug and bless you before you proceed on to the next portion of your journey."

4

"I wonder where we are now," remarked Luna, a short time later, as she and the other Heirs stood looking at a luscious garden with every kind of flower, both magical and non-magical adorning its many walkways.

"This garden looks just like the garden in a photo Daddy has of his maternal grandmother," said Hermione.

"Dear Hermione, I am your paternal great grandmother Elsie Starkey, and the garden you, your friends, and I are standing in is my eternal resting place and a replica of the same garden you've seen in your father's photo album," said a witch, who, other than her hair, looked almost exactly like Hermione.

"Daddy has a photo of you holding me just a few months after I born, and he always did say I look just like you did," said Hermione.

"Your father was my only grandchild, and I was visiting your paternal grandparents when he and your mother came by with you in tow to meet me, and I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were a witch," said Elsie. "You are the first person in more than seventy years to learn I was a witch, and I passed on just a few months after meeting you, but I passed knowing I had a magical heir and have been watching you grow into the beautiful young lady you have become."

"Where is this garden, because I'd like to see it for real?" asked Hermione.

"The garden you see before you is located behind my home in Weymouth, Dorset and contains an example of every known flower, both magical and non-magical, in the world," answered Elsie. "Mind you, I kept the magical and non-magical plants segregated because many of the magical plants can be very dangerous and even deadly."

"I bet our friend Neville would love to see all the magical flowers," commented Harry. "Herbology is his best subject at Hogwarts, and I know he'd really like seeing all the magical flowers."

"I insist that the four of you along with your friend visit my home," said Elsie. "However, seeing my beloved garden is not why you were brought here. In the basement of my home is a vault that only someone who is my magical heir can see and open. Inside this vault, you will find the inheritance you can claim as the Head of the House of Starkey. Before I passed on, I redid my will and named you my sole heir, and you were to have been told this when you reached your majority, however as your status as an Heir of the Founders of Hogwarts has granted you your magical emancipation, you may now claim your inheritance. I will not tell you what it is, for you must go to my home to find out for yourself. Now, before you and your friends proceed to the next stop on your journey, please come here so I may embrace you. Additionally, you may ask me whatever you want."

"Thank-you, Gran," said Hermione, returning her great grandmother's embrace. Furrowing her brow, the young witch asked, "Is my great grandfather here, as well?"

"No, dear, he is not," replied Elsie. "My late husband Richard Starkey was a Muggle, and only magical people can come to a place like this after they pass on. Do not fret, my dear, for he is in his own place of rest, and I may visit him whenever I wish. When I see him next, I will tell him you and your friends have come to visit me."

"How did Grandpa Starkey react when he found out you were a witch?" asked Hermione. "A classmate of ours said his mother didn't tell his father she was a witch until after they'd gotten married, which came as a rather nasty shock for his father when he found out."

"Your great grandfather never knew I was a witch," said Elsie. "When we met, your great grandfather was an officer in the British Royal Navy, and it was love at first site for both of us. We only dated for about three months when he asked me to marry him, and I had planned to tell him I was a witch after we married, however things did not work out as I had planned. Two days after we returned from our honeymoon, the ship he served on was given the task of patrolling the North Sea. Less than two weeks later a German U-Boat sank his ship and my dear husband of less than thirty days perished along with everyone else aboard his ship. After receiving news of my husband's passing, I returned to the Wizarding world and remained there until I discovered my daughter was a Squib. Not wanting her to face the ridicule and persecution of the Wizarding world I chose to live out the remainder of my life in the Muggle world after altering her memory to make her forget about the Magical world."

"Can I tell Daddy you were a witch the next time I see him?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, dear, you may," said Elsie. "It is now time for you and your friends to move on to the next leg of your journey, and although I hope we do not meet again for at least another hundred years, I will continue to keep tabs on your life."

4

"Mummy!" squealed Luna, running to embrace her mother, as she and the others found themselves standing in a small clearing in the middle of dense wood.

"Luna, my darling," replied the witch, embracing her mirror image.

"Mummy, oh how I've missed you so," cried the weeping young witch.

"I've missed you as well, my darling, especially not being able to talk with you and hold you in my arms," said the witch. "I am most pleased you are an Heir of the Founders of Hogwarts and am equally pleased the other three heirs have befriended you. I had worried you would have become ostracized when you started Hogwarts, and am delighted you have acquire such noble, kind, and caring friends. However, I do have a message for you to give to your father."

"What is it you wish me to tell Daddy?" asked Luna.

"Tell him I want him to listen to his daughter's advice and find himself another life mate," answered Luna's mother. "Like you, I can tell that his assistant editor, Sandy, is quite enamored with your father, and would make him an excellent wife and you a most acceptable step-mother for you. I know he's told you in the past that he doesn't think I would approve of him taking another wife, so remind him of what I told him when my sister was murdered in a Death Eater raid."

"Okay, Mummy," said Luna.

"You are most welcome, my darling," replied the smiling witch. "At this time I wish to discuss why you and your friends were brought here to see me. The day after I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter, my mother took me to our family's ancestral home so I could be given my magical gifts. I had the choice of many gifts, however I chose unwisely, and this choice eventually cost me my life. More importantly, my unwise choice cost me what I cherished the most, which was the companionship of you and your father. As I cannot take you to our ancestral home, I ask that your three friends accompany you in my place. The clearing in which we are standing is the site of our ancestral home, and is located in an otherwise dense wood along the English/Welsh border just north of the village of Anchor Shropshire."

"We'd be more than happy to accompany Luna to your ancestral home," said Harry. "Can you tell us the directions how to get there?"

"Once you get to Anchor Shropshire, you must take the B4368 road north out of the village, and from there it will be Luna's task to find our ancestral home," answered the witch. "Part of her choice of magical gifts shall be determined by the process she must go through to find our ancestral home. The trek from Anchor to our ancestral home is to be a test of her resourcefulness, and she is not to receive any assistance from others nor is she allowed to use any magic other than accidental magic during this trek."

"What happens if I cannot find our ancestral home?" asked Luna.

"You will receive no magical gifts, and may never see our ancestral home," answered Luna's mother. "Mind you, no one in the history of our family has failed to find our ancestral home."

"Can Daddy go with us?" asked Luna.

"No, my darling, the only wizards able to enter our ancestral home are those not yet of age," said her mother. "I understand your status as Heirs of the Founders has granted your emancipations, but as Harry has not yet reached his majority age he may go with you. Now, as our time together has come to an end, please allow me to hold you before you are returned to your own time and place."

"Mummy, I miss you already, but I know we shall be together once again when it is my time to pass on," said Luna, embracing her mother tightly.

"I'll miss you as well my darling, and remember I shall always be watching over you," said the witch, as the four tweenagers awakened on a sofa in the Hall of the Founders main room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five__: Secret Keeper_

"How long do you suppose we were out?" questioned Harry, as he and the girls began to awaken.

"You were out a little more than four hours," answered Helga, smiling warmly at the awakening tweenagers

"How did we get out here?" asked Hermione, realizing they were all lying on a large sofa in front of the Founders.

"We asked our Phoenix to bring you out here, so we could talk to you when you awakened," answered Rowena. "As the four of you missed breakfast, and it is now time for your lunch, you may all ask the castle for whatever you want, and we will discuss what happened to you in the library as you eat."

"Do you know why we all passed out and were taken to visit family members that have passed on?" asked Hermione, peeling a banana she had just taken from a bowl of fruit.

"The four of you passed out due to a bond you formed when you vowed to be friends and family until the end of time," answered Rowena. "The magic forming your bond has given the four of you a bond similar to the closest of siblings. From this moment on, you shall share each other's skills and abilities and your magical power shall grow stronger."

"Because we share each other's skills, abilities, and power, does that mean I can share the magical gifts I get when we travel to my mother's family's ancestral home?" asked Luna.

"Yes, dear, you may," answered Rowena.

"Does that mean Harry will be able to have a baby like the three of us will when we get older?" asked Ginny, causing Harry to blush a deep crimson.

"Ha, ha, that's really funny," replied Harry. Then, scowling, as she giggled, he asked, "She's just winding me up, isn't she?"

"Yes, dear, your sister is just making a joke at your expense," said Helga.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I couldn't resist," giggled Ginny. "Mind you, the look on your face was priceless, and I'm really glad I found out you were my brother. Remember, I fancied you a bit when I first saw you at the Burrow."

"Well, now that we know we're brother and sister, maybe you can stop putting your elbows in butter dishes every time you see me," said Harry, causing Ginny to stick her tongue out at him.

"While we were unconscious, we all went to meet and talk with family members that have passed on," said Hermione. "Will we be able to visit our ancestral homes in the near future so we can claim our inheritances?"

"As traveling to our ancestral homes is to be part of your training, then we don't see any reason why you cannot visit your family homes as well," said Godric.

"You said just before they were sent back to the general population of Hogwarts, that you quite sure Ron, Fred, and George will be rejoining us very shortly, and I was wondering if there was any way they could join us for our training," said Harry.

"As we already intended for you to have others no higher than fourth year students train with you, you may, after your initial day of real time training with us, ask others to join you," said Rowena. "The only stipulation is that we ask that you include at least two students from each of the four houses of Hogwarts to your training group. Additionally, we ask for the four of you to select magical people who are no closer related than being a third cousin and not a Hogwarts professor to train with you, as well. Of these people, you must pick four adult wizards and four adult witches, and if you do not know four adults of each sex, you may seek the guidance of the first ones you choose."

"I want Sirius Black and Calliope Jameson to be the adults I choose," said Harry. "When we saw her, our great-great gran told us that Calliope was my godmother, and we already know Sirius is my godfather. Speaking of Sirius, our great-great gran told us that freeing Sirius is the first thing she wants us to do, so we could bring him here."

"In order for you to accomplish this, you will need your Phoenix to transport you, as well as, mastering a charm called the Patronus Charm," said Salazar.

"However, as eager as we are to get Sirius Black released from Azkaban, it will be at least tomorrow in real time before we allow the four of you to go on any missions," said Helga. "Each day the four of you spend training will encompass one half year of training in compression time, and, before we send you off on any missions, we want to make sure you are well trained. Which means it is time for the four of you to learn how to cast the time expansion charm you so you can compress a fortnight into a two hour block of real time."

"How is that possible?" asked Hermione.

"When we walked the halls of Hogwarts, we invented a charm to compress time fourteen days at a time into a two hour block of real time," answered Rowena. "This does not age you in any way, shape, or form, but the knowledge, skills, and physical training one receives shall remain with them. During the period of time compression, at least two hours of physical exercise, ten hours of sleep, and a minimum of three thousand calories for witches and four thousand calories for wizards must be consumed in order for you to remain healthy and strong. Additionally, your training will consist of two hours of study followed by four hours of practical training. Other than extra training or study, the remaining time can be spent doing whatever you wish."

"Can we still do things like reading for pleasure?" asked Hermione.

"If your reading involves planning things like your eventual trip to Azkaban, learning about your family histories, and other non-academic pursuits, then your answer is yes," said Rowena. "The incantation for this charm is, _tempus condensatus quatuordecim__quatridui,_ and is cast by pointing your wand at and/or touching people and objects you wish to cast charm on." 

"Does that mean we have to cast the charm on each other?" asked Hermione.

"While it is much easier to cast on another person, you can cast this charm on yourself, as well," answered Rowena.

"Why is the charm for fourteen days?" asked Ginny.

"When we developed the charm we discovered it would only work in multiples of seven, and for whatever length of compression time we chose two hours would transpire in real time," answered Rowena. "The charm can be cast for any multiple of seven days, but we discovered that any more than fourteen days of compression time exponentially increases the real time recovery period. When cast for seven or fourteen days of compression time, the recovery period is seven hours of sleep. The recovery time needed for twenty-one days is forty-nine hours, and each additional seven day period requires seven times more recovery time."

"That means a twenty-eight day period of compression time would require more than two weeks of recovery time," said Luna.

"Yes, dear, you are quite correct, and as one cannot eat or drink during the recovery period, it can be quite unhealthy, as well," said Salazar. "Much to my detriment, I volunteered to test the charm for twenty-eight days, and my magic and physical reserves were almost depleted after the recovery period. Had it not been for my good colleagues and friends caring for me, the results could very well have been fatal for me, as I nearly burned myself out."

"Before we allow you to cast the time compression charm, we must give you some further instruction in regards to its use," said Rowena. "This charm will only work when cast in this hall and will last for exactly 336 hours. Whenever the time compression period ends, all people and objects the charm was cast on will return to this hall. This is why each of you must wear magically synchronized watches so you will know when your time compression period is about to end. While in your time compression period you may move about freely wherever you want, but you must use your Phoenix to travel from one place to another, so you will avoid bumping into people in the normal time stream. You will see other humans while you are in your time compression periods, but they will not see you because you will be moving too fast for them to notice you. Additionally, you must be aware that some magical creatures such as Phoenix and Dementors will be able see and interact with you, as your time compressions will not be noticeable to them."

"How is that possible?" asked Hermione.

"Phoenix are non-temporal magical creatures, which is why time compression is unnoticeable to them," answered Salazar. "Dementors we discovered are non-corporeal demonic type creatures of the dark, and they sense only emotions and nothing else."

"Will we be able to communicate with you during our time compression periods?" asked Harry.

"Yes, lad, you will, as we are going to have you each touch one of our portraits while you cast the charm on yourselves," answered Godric. "This will enable us to enter your time compression periods with you."

"Can we cast the time compression charm now," Harry asked.

"No, first the girls must eat at least a 750 calorie meal, and you must eat a 1000 calorie meal," said Helga. "When you have eaten your meals, you must cast your charm with a Phoenix on the shoulder of each one of you. Casting this charm requires a great deal of magical power and physical energy, and each of you will need at least ten hours sleep after you cast the charm. Once the charm is cast, you will be so drained of magical power and physical energy, that you will require the aid of the Phoenix to get you into bed. That is why we suggest you wear your nightclothes while casting the charm, as well."

"However, given their sizes, I don't believe these four could eat as much as we need them to, so I suggest we have Salazar teach them how to brew his appetite acceleration potion," said Godric.

"This potion only takes about two hours to brew, so why don't the four of you sit down at the table, and I shall teach you how to brew it," said Salazar. "The castle will provide you with the necessary ingredients and equipment, and I want each of you to brew a cauldron full. As Snape is the poorest excuse for a teacher that I have ever seen at Hogwarts, I will give you a proper potion's lesson, as well."

"That was the best potion's lesson I've ever had," commented Harry, watching his potion simmer about an hour and fifty-five minutes later. "All Snape ever does is write instructions on a board, tell us to brew a potion, and then breathing down our necks, he dock points from anybody other than Slytherin for any bloody reason he can come up with."

"I agree with Harry," added Hermione. "Salazar, I especially liked how you told us all about the properties of the ingredients, how they interact with each other, and how to better prepare them."

"I'm delighted you enjoyed my lesson," replied Salazar.

"You are quite welcome, sir," said Luna.

"Salazar, would you be able to teach potions if we can't find an adequate replacement for Snape after we sack him like Harry's and my great-great grandmother asked us to do?" asked Ginny.

"I would be more than happy to take over for Snape," said Salazar. "Now, that the four of you have taken ownership of the castle, I can move to any portrait in the castle, and I could teach from a portrait in the potion's classroom."

"We'll have to move one of your portraits to the potion's classroom, because Snape doesn't have any in there," remarked Harry.

"Maybe we could have the other founders teach, as well," added Hermione. "Until adequate replacements can be found, we'll need instructors for History of Magic and Defense against the Dark Arts, too."

"Who besides Snape were you going to remove as Hogwarts professors?" asked Godric.

"Lockhart and Binns," answered Harry. "We found out from our great-great grandmother that Lockhart's nothing but a poser and anybody would be better at History of Magic than Binns."

"Godric can teach Defense against the Dark Arts, and I can teach History of Magic," said Rowena. "Additionally, please add Sybil Trelawney to your list, as Divination should not be taught in the first place. Either one is a seer or one is not, and there is no way to train someone to become one, either. Instead, we would like to add life skills and physical education classes for students in every year. Helga is quite adept at cooking, cleaning, and other household magic and would make an excellent teacher for a life skills class, including sex-education for the girls. Additionally, one must have a strong and fit body to reach their peak magical potential, and most Wizards and Witches do not reach their full magical potential because their bodies are weak. I would be more than happy to instruct the girls, and I'm quite sure Godric could teach the boys."

"Yes, and I would like to volunteer to teach the boy sex education, as well," answered Godric.

"We can discuss this further as these four eat their meals," said Salazar. "The appetite acceleration potion should be ready for them to take."

"Blimey, that stuff tastes pretty good," said Harry after downing a flagon of appetite acceleration potion. As he began to feel the effects of the potion, he added, "All of a sudden I'm really hungry."

"Me too," said Ginny. Smiling, she added, "Castle, I like a humongous stack of blueberry pancakes, with sausages, brambleberry syrup, and some chilled pumpkin juice,"

"That sounds good; castle give me the same thing Ginny's having," said Harry.

"I'll the same things as Harry and Ginny, but with loads of butter, maple syrup and a large mug of hot Earl Grey Tea," added Hermione.

"Except for the sausages, I'll have the same as Hermione, but with honey for my sweetener," said Luna.

"Now, that you've been properly fed and watered, with a Phoenix on each of your shoulders, stand in line progressing from the youngest on the left to the eldest on the right," said Rowena. "When you have cast the time compression charm while touching our portraits, you will immediately become extremely tired, and the Phoenix will transport you to your respective beds."

"Okay, everybody, let's cast the charm on the count of three," said Hermione with her wand at the ready.

"The glow they are giving off as they cast the charm for the first time is much brighter than what we gave off whenever we cast this charm," commented Helga.

"We never moved to touch each other when casting the charm, either," added Salazar. "Fortunately, after they fell asleep, they all separated, and we can have the Phoenix transport them into their beds"

5

'I think that was the best night sleeping that I've ever had,' thought Harry to himself after awakening during their first time compression period.

"Hey, keep it down, I'm not ready to get up yet," grumbled Ginny from the girls' room.

"Ginny, I'm not ready to get up, either, so keep your voice down," said the irritated Hermione, having been awakened by Ginny's grumbling.

"Well, I just heard someone say they thought that they thought they had their best night's sleep ever," snapped Ginny.

"Ginevra, the only ones talking in here are you and Hermione," said Luna, having been awakened, as well.

'I think I'll use the loo, take a shower, and then go into the library and see if I can read more about Dad, Mum, Sirius, and the Potter family,' said Harry, getting out of bed in his own room.

"Ah, did you two just hear Harry say something?" asked the perplexed Hermione.

"I did, but Harry is not in here, so how did we hear him?" questioned Ginny.

"I wonder if we might be hearing Harry in our heads, because I heard him, too," said Luna.

"If we can, let's see if he can hear us, as well," said Hermione

"Ooh, this is going to be fun," added the giggling Ginny. Smiling, she thought, 'Harry, this is Ginny, Hermione's using the shower in our dorm, so can I share yours with you?'

"What; Ginny, no I'm your brother," squealed Harry. Hearing three giggling girls in his head, but not realizing it, he quickly stepped out the shower, put on his dressing gown, and opened his bathroom door to tell the girls off for coming into his room. Seeing no one in his room, he thought, 'That's weird, I swear I just heard the girls giggling.'

'Harry, Ginny's just winding you up,' Harry heard Hermione say in his head. 'We just found out we can hear each other's thoughts.'

'Bloody hell, you mean we can hear each other's thoughts,' said Harry to himself in response.

'Yes, we can, but the bad thing is, that we can't seem to stop it,' thought Luna. 'While I like being to communicate telepathically with each of you, it is a bit unsettling to be hearing all three of your thoughts at once.'

'I think it's starting to get rather annoying,' thought Ginny.

'Let's all get ready for the day and ask the Founders for help,' thought Hermione.

"Something weird has happened to us," said Hermione after she and the other three Heirs entered the main hall at the same time. "When we woke up this morning, we discovered we could communicate telepathically with each other. Mind you, that's not what's bothering us. Not being able to tune each other out and having four people's thoughts running through your head is a bit unsettling."

"A bit unsettling," exclaimed Ginny. "I think it's downright annoying, and if it doesn't stop I think I'm going to go barmy."

"I believe we should postpone their Patronus charm lessons and concentrate on teaching them Occlumency," suggested Salazar.

"I agree, however being able to communicate telepathically with each other could be most useful to them," remarked Helga.

"Do you think that Occlumency would be able to help us talk to each other telepathically without hearing everything else going on through our minds?" asked Luna.

"That, dear, we do not know for certain, but Occlumency it is a good place to start and a most useful skill to learn," answered Helga. "Salazar, as this is one your areas of expertise, you may be their primary Occlumency instructor."

"Thank-you, dear Helga," replied Salazar. "As we stated, the first part of your training is to read and study what we wish to teach you. After you drink more of the appetite acceleration potion and eat your next meal, I wish for the four of you to read and study a book I authored called, 'Defense of the Mind.' As you already share each other's thoughts I suggest you take turns reading the book. You may wish to discuss amongst yourselves what you read, and in two hours' time I will begin instructing you. If you have any questions, please write them down with the biros and notebooks the castle will provide you."

"Why aren't you having us use quills and parchment like the Professors at Hogwarts do?" asked Hermione.

"Biros and Muggle type notebooks are much more convenient, easier, and less messy to use," answered Salazar. "We used quills and parchment when we walked these halls because that was what we had, and we never intended for things at Hogwarts to remain stagnant. Now, I know many at Hogwarts and in the magical community as a whole will reject biros and notebooks because they and made and used by Muggles, but that is not a valid reason for Quills and parchment were developed by Muggles, as well."

"I once read that many magical schools outside of Europe use biro, notebooks, and even Muggle technology in their schools, and that people in Europe, most especially the U.K. look down their noses because of things like that," said Hermione, before she and the other Heirs set off for the library..

5

"So, what did you think of my book?" asked Salazar, when the Heirs exited the library several hours later.

"You are an excellent author," replied Hermione. "We already tried a number of the mind relaxation techniques you wrote about, and we've been able to lessen the effects of hearing each other in our heads."

"Especially whenever we were trying them at the same time," added Ginny. "Mind you, we did find out we all have a different peaceful setting we like the best. Mine was to imagine you were lying in bed while listening to the birds singing outside."

"What were the tranquil settings the rest of you discovered?" asked Salazar.

"Mine was flying high in the air on a broom with no one else around me," said Harry.

"Mine was lying alone on a warm sunny beach while listening to the sounds of the sea," said Hermione.

"Mine was lying in a hammock in a forest while listening to the sounds of nature," said Luna.

"Excellent, what else have you learned from your readings and discussions?" asked Salazar.

"I liked the part about having a private place in your mind to store things you don't want anyone else to know," said Harry. "I chose to think of a huge highly fortified castle with many rooms to hide things in."

"Very good," said Salazar. "What did the rest of you come up with?"

"I thought of a huge trunk with loads of compartments in it with a lock I had the only key to," answered Ginny.

"I thought of a huge library with countless books you could use to store your memories in," said Hermione.

"I thought of a dense wood with many trails where you could hide things," said Luna. "We all liked the idea of having memories and thoughts people could see to make them think they had invaded your mind when in reality they only see what you want them to see."

"You all did quite well, and I want you to practice clearing your minds using your relaxation techniques and hiding memories and thoughts you do not want anyone else to see and know," said Salazar. "I wish for you to do this every evening before you retire for the night, as well."

"Oh look, they've all gone to sleep and are touching once again," said Helga, smiling at the sleeping tweenagers several minutes later. "Phoenix, once again, please put them in their beds."

5

'I wonder how long we were asleep that time?' asked Harry to himself, awaking in his bed ten hours later.

'According to my watch, we've been asleep for another ten hours,' he heard Hermione answer in his head.

'I wonder why we went to sleep again, so soon,' pondered Harry.

'I don't know,' she replied. 'However, before we talk about us sleeping again so soon, I think we need to do the exercises Salazar told us to do.'

'Okay, and hopefully we don't go back to sleep straight away, again,' he thought before starting his Occlumency exercises.

"Rowena, could you tell us why we all went back to sleep so soon after waking up the first time?" asked Harry, entering the main hall at the same time the girls did.

"It may be your ages, for the four of you are much younger than we were when we first started using the time compression charm," said Rowena.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I think we may be sleeping so much because of Harry," commented Hermione.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the perplexed young wizard.

"You may not realize it, but you've grown at least two inches since we learned we were Heirs of the Founders," she answered.

"What does that have to do with the four of us sleeping so much?" he asked.

"I once read that when children enter growth spurts, like I think Harry has, they need more sleep, because sleep gives growing bodies the rest they need to continue growing properly," she answered. "Add sleeping more to the balanced nutrition we're getting means you're starting to grow faster. Somehow, I think our being in here is overcoming the near starvation diet those horrid relatives of yours subjected you to."

"Okay, say you're right, and I am going through a growth spurt," he replied. "What does that have to do with you, Ginny, and Luna sleeping more, too?"

"I think our bond is causing us to feel tired when you do," she answered.

"Hermione, how do you know all this?" asked Ginny.

"My parents are dentists, and they've always had books on raising healthy children, so I've read most of them," she answered.

"Harry's not the only one changing," said Luna dreamily. "Ginevra's hair is now a darker shade of red, and her skin and facial features are becoming more like Harry's"

"What; Castle, please give me a mirror," Ginny squealed. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she gasped, "Bloody hell, you're right, Luna, I am starting to look more like my brother. When we finish this time compression period, could we go see my family? I'm afraid if we don't see them and explain things to them, they won't recognize me anymore."

"Yes, dear, I think that would be wise," said Godric. "However, we want to keep your status as Harry's sister a secret until after you have finished your training, so I suggest you cast the Fidelius Charm and make one of you the Secret Keeper of your status."

"I'm her brother, so I'll be the secret keeper," said Harry.

"No, Harry, please let me be the secret keeper," said Ginny. Seeing him about to protest, she added, "I want to be the one to break the news about us to my family, and if you're the secret keeper you would have to tell them. Please, let me be the secret keeper."

"Okay, you can be the secret keeper," said Harry, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Thank-you, Harry; I'm really glad we learned we were brother and sister," she replied, returning her brother's embrace.

"So am I, sis, so am I," he replied, kissing her forehead and causing golden glow to surround the siblings and the other two young witches, as well.

"Hey, what just happened to us?" asked Harry, as a warm fuzzy feeling passed through the four Heirs.

"I believe Harry and Ginny just established a very strong familiar bond," said Helga.

"But, why were Luna and I affected, as well?" asked Hermione. "We're not siblings."

"The bond you formed when you vowed to be friends and family forevermore caused the four of you to be closer than most siblings are, and as we already told you, from this point on you will share each other's power and magical abilities," explained Rowena.

"Let's have a group hug, because I am really overjoyed to consider you three as my friends, brother, and sister," said Luna, as she and Hermione eagerly joined Harry and Ginny in their hug.

"What was that?" asked Harry, after a blinding light erupted from the four Heirs as they lovingly hugged each other,

"Had the four of you not been in this room, the magical shockwave the four of you just emitted would have most likely caused everyone else in Hogwarts to pass out," said Godric.

"I just checked the Runes monitoring the wards surrounding this hall, and they are now four times stronger than they have ever been," said Rowena. "In the cabinet to the left of the fireplace is a stone that can be used to measure magical power and potential. I would like each of you to hold it in one of your hands, and tap it with your wand one time to get your magical potential, wait until the stone changes color, and then tap the stone two times to get your current magical power level."

"Luna, you're closest to the cabinet, so you can go first," said Harry.

"Luna, you magical potential color is red, which means you have the potential to become a grand sorcerous," said Helga. "Your current magical power color is yellow, which means your present power level is higher than most Hogwarts graduates."

"Oh look, after I tapped the stone, it was white," said Ginny after tapping the stone one time. "What does that mean?"

"Your magical potential is that of a supreme grand sorcerous, the highest level the stone can read," said Salazar. "Tap it two times to see your current power level."

"It turned orange that time, what does orange indicate?" asked the intrigued your witch.

"Your current power level is that of a sorcerous," said Rowena. "Due to your age and lack of experience and knowledge you are not yet a sorcerous, but at the end of your time compression training sessions you most assuredly will be."

"Hey, look, the stone disappeared when Hermione touched it," said Harry, seeing the stone in Hermione's hand vanish.

"I can still feel the stone in my hand, but it's invisible like Harry said, what does that mean?" asked Hermione.

"It means, your magical potential is too high for the stone to read," answered Godric. "Now, please tap the stone two times."

"It turned red, does that mean Hermione's already a grand sorcerous?" asked Ginny.

"That can't be right, can it?" asked the perplexed Hermione.

"While you are not yet a grand sorcerous, you do have the magical power level of a grand sorcerous," answered Rowena. "The only thing you lack is knowledge and experience, and like your fellow heirs, you will most certainly be at that level when your time compression training is completed."

"Look, the stone disappeared when Harry tapped it, as well!" gasped Hermione. Touching the spot in the young wizard's hand where he held the stone, she squealed, "It's still there but it's warm in Harry's hand. What does that mean?"

"We do not know, for we have never before seen the stone become invisible," said Salazar. "Harry, please tap the stone two more times."

"Yikes, is that thing hot," said the young wizard, dropping the white hot stone.

"Harry, this means, that even with your lack of knowledge and experience, you are already a supreme grand sorcerer," said Godric.

"If that's so, then why didn't I do any better in my classes last year?" asked Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore in his folly of believing he knows what is best for all has placed magic repression runes all around Hogwarts and her environs," said Salazar.

"He placed even more of these runes in young Harry's and Hermione's dorm rooms," added Godric.

"Why would he do something like that for?" asked Hermione.

"Because Tom Riddle became such an evil wizard, after he became headmaster he placed the runes in an effort to inhibit the power of any future dark lords and witches," answered Salazar. "As for why he placed more runes in yours and Harry's dorm room, I would guess he already knew the two of you have ore magical potential than all other students at Hogwarts."

"However, what is most disturbing is that more than five years exposure to such runes permanently inhibits magical growth," said Helga.

"Additionally, the runes he has placed are slowly but surely siphoning off the magical reserves from Hogwarts castle, and we predict that, within the next four to six years, the castle will be beyond repair," said Rowena. "If this happens, all wards protecting the castle will fall."

"Is there anything we can do about it?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but it will take all seven years of time compression training for you to learn how to change the runes without anyone knowing you are doing so," answered Rowena. "In order for this task to be completed in the most permanent and efficient manner you can only alter the runes once a day in real time. We have a map detailing the locations of all the runes, and as our heirs you will have access to all area of the castle, including the headmasters' suite. Most importantly, even while in time compression periods, the runes will siphon a bit of your magical power, but, as the Hall of the Founders contains no such runes and is shielded from the runes in the rest of the castle, which means you will have ample time to recover."

"When can we start altering the runes?" asked Ginny.

"Each day in real time you will have eleven two hour time compression periods, and we wish to have you alter the runes during your second period," answered Helga. "This will then give you nine full time compression periods to recover your magical strength and power."

5

"At this time I would like the four of you to think of your happiest memories, as it is these type memories that will enable you to produce the most powerful Patronus," said Rowena. "To cast this charm, you point your wands at your intended target and say, Expecto Patronum. Practice saying it without your wand, and then after you get the pronunciation correct you mast practice casting the charm with your wand."

"Expecto Patronum," said the four Heirs, each pointing a finger as they spoke the charm, and much to the surprise of the Founders, a shapeless silvery mist exited the hands of the three girls, and a silvery-white stag erupted from Harry's hand.

"Ooh, Harry, you just conjured a corporeal Patronus on your first try, and you even did it without a wand," squealed Hermione, hugging Harry and causing the young wizard's Patronus to double in size and intensity.

"I'd say our charges are ready to cast their Patroni," said Godric. "If this is what they can do without a wand, we must see what they can do with one."

"I would like to see what their Patroni look like when cast while they are all touching, as well," added Salazar. "Helga's prophecy did say that together our Heirs magic would be unsurpassed, and this may be a fine example of such."

"You have mentioned Helga's prophecy on a number of occasions, can you tell us what it was?" asked Luna.

"We could, but we will not tell you what the prophecy says," answered Helga. "Prophecies in general are vague in their meaning and interpretations at best guesses, and we do not wish to give you preconceived notions that may not be valid."

"Is that why our great-great grandmother said Dumbledore was a fool for making a lot of his decisions he made about our family, just because someone gave a prophecy that he thinks refers to me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, lad, your great-great grandmother was quite correct about her assessment of Dumbledore and his reliance on a prophecy while making decisions," said Godric. "We have often wondered why Dumbledore has taken such a great interest in the Potter family, and now we know why."

"As far as I'm concerned, all that old fool's meddling in our family's affairs has done was to bollocks things up for us," said Ginny. "Especially, what he did to my brother when he left him with our mum's horrid sister and her family. I think we ought to sack the old fool and tell everybody what he did."

"As much as I think he deserves it, I don't want to sack him, at least not yet," said Harry.

"Whatever for?" questioned Ginny.

"Because of Voldemort and those bloody Horcruxes," replied Harry. "Dumbledore is said to be the only one Voldemort feared, and if he ever comes back, then we're going to need Dumbledore around to at least help fend him off. Dumbledore's probably the best one to find out if Voldemort made more Horcruxes than the ones our Phoenix helped us take care of. We already know the evil bastard made two, and I think he may well have made more of them"

"You mean, you're going to let the old fool get away with what he did to us," said Ginny.

"I didn't say I was going to let him get away with it," said Harry. "What I intend to do is to use what we know to more or less force Dumbledore to do things our way, or we will tell everybody what he's done to the Potters."

"Lad, that is most Slytherin of you," commented Salazar.

"Well, the Sorting Hat did say I'd do well in Slytherin house, but I asked it not to," replied Harry.

"Why may I ask did you ask to not be sorted into my house?" Salazar inquired.

"It was mostly because of that Malfoy git," replied Harry. "When I was sorted, I had already made up my mind that Malfoy was the wrong sort, and I didn't want to be anywhere near the plonker."

"Hey, I just remembered something," gasped Ginny. "It was after Daddy got into a scuffle with Lucius Malfoy that I first noticed Riddle's diary among my books. Do you think he might have snuck it into my cauldron?"

"There is a Pensieve in the cupboard next to the fireplace, and after we teach you how to extract memories and place them in a Pensieve, you can enter the Pensieve to see if you can determine when and how the diary was placed into Ginny's cauldron," said Godric.

"Lucius Malfoy was the one that put Riddle's diary into Ginny's cauldron, and somehow I'm going to make him pay for that," said Harry after they exited the Pensieve.

"Lucius Malfoy was one of Voldemort top supporters, and he and others escaped justice because he bribed enough people in high places they all got away with their many misdeeds," said Godric. "As the four of you can claim out seats in the Wizengamot, you would be well within your rights to demand Malfoy and the others be given their just rewards. Additionally, Harry and Ginny could claim the seats held by the Potter and Peverell families, and Hermione could claim the Starkey family seat. You would then control seven votes in the Wizengamot, and if voted as a block in complete agreement, the Founders seats have veto power over all Wizengamot decisions made since the four of us held those seats. When voted as a block, the four Founders seats may be used to grant pardons, sentence wrongdoers, enact legislation, remove other members of the Wizengamot, and control over the Ministry of Magic."

"Could we use our votes to set up a government similar to what the Muggles set up?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, my dear, that is well within your power; what do you have in mind?" asked Salazar.

"I was thinking maybe we could make the Wizengamot like the House of Lords in the Muggle Parliament, and add an elected House of the Commons," answered Hermione. "Additionally, we could give the House of the Commons the powers to select and remove the Minister of Magic. If we do it like the Muggles, only the House of Commons would have the power to pass new legislation, and the Minister of Magic would be required to be a member of the House of Commons, as well"

"What would be the purpose of the Wizengamot?" asked Helga.

"Like the House of Lords they could be the highest court in the magical Britain," answered the young witch.

"You do know if you do this, that the vast majority of the so called Purebloods will surely oppose your moves with all the resources that they can muster," said Godric. "This includes violence, and most likely each of you would be targeted for death. I am not saying what you propose has no merit, but changes as drastic as the one you propose are often met with violence."

"How should we go about changing what needs to be changed?" asked Harry.

"You should start with people your own ages, for it is among the young that change is more accepted, and replacing Severus Snape, Cuthbert Binns, and Gilderoy Lockhart is a great place to start," answered Helga.

"As our Heirs we encourage you to take your rightful seats on the Wizengamot, but we request you wait until the current generation in power has passed, before you change the Wizarding world's government to more resemble that of the Muggles," said Rowena.

"Additionally, your plans in regards to Albus Dumbledore shall aid your cause, as well," Salazar added. "Sun-Tzu, a Chinese Muggle general & military strategist is quoted as saying, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' and keeping Dumbledore as Headmaster where you, with our help, can better keep an eye on him and even getting him to do your bidding shall be a great help to you."

"Yes, my friend, I quite agree, but let us continue their training," said Godric. "At this time, we wish you all to conjure a Patronus on your own while using your wands this time."

"You have all done quite well, and we are impressed with your Patroni," said Helga after seeing all four hairs cast corporeal Patroni.

"Why is Harry's Patronus so much bigger and brighter than ours are?" asked Hermione.

"Harry, you don't have many happy memories to choose from, do you?" asked Luna. When he did not answer, she added, "Because you don't have many happy memories to choose from, it doesn't take you as long to think of one as it does for us. I know we've all led rather lonely lives, but what we had to endure pales in comparison to what you've experienced."

"You three and a few others like Hagrid are the only ones I can ever remember really caring about what happens to me, and the memory of what happened when we vowed to be friends and family forever was the memory I chose to think about when casting my Patronus," he replied.

"I would like you all to cast your Patronus while touching each other, and let us see the difference in your Patroni," said Godric.

"Harry's Patronus is still the strongest, but I doubt that few grown wizards and witches could match the power the three lassies have just demonstrated," said Salazar, seeing the Patroni the Heirs had cast.

"Does that mean we're ready to rescue Sirius Black?" asked Harry.

"After you plan your rescue and spend another day of real time training, you should be ready," answered Godric. "However, as this day's training is done, it is now time for you to exercise, and we want all of you to run around the Hogwarts Lake five times. You will most likely see other students and perhaps a staff member or two while running, but you will be moving too fast for them to notice you."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: __A Fate Worse than Death_

"Good morning, lad, I trust you slept well during your latest sleep cycle," said Godric upon seeing the young wizard exiting his room.

"After the run we had yesterday and practicing our Patronus charms, I was really tired, and I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit my pillow," answered Harry before taking a sip of his morning tea. "How soon can we go rescues Sirius?"

"As the fair lasses are going with you, don't you think you should wait for them to awaken and get ready for the day," replied Godric.

"I've been thinking about that, and would it be possible for me to go alone so they won't get hurt?" Harry replied.

"Harry, while I appreciate you not wanting t endanger the girls, alone you would surely fail, which could cost you your life," said Godric. "Besides, the three of them are right behind you, and I don't think they're happy with you at the moment."

"You can say that again," said Ginny, walking up to her brother with Hermione and Luna hot on her heals. Poking Harry in the chest with a finger, she continued backing him into a wall, "Don't you even think of leaving us behind. We are in this together, and there is no way we are going to let you go running off all by yourself. Our great-great grandmother said Sirius should have had custody of both of us, and whether you like or not, Hermione, Luna, and I are coming with you."

"Ginny's right Harry," added Hermione, standing with her hands on her hips while glaring at her best friend. "Your Patronus may be stronger than ours, but we're coming with you, and we're not going to take no for an answer."

"Luna, are you going to have a go at me, too?" asked Harry, looking at the young blonde haired witch.

"No, Ginevra and Hermione said everything quite well," said Luna. "Now, sit down at the table at let's have some breakfast."

"Now, remember what we planned," said Hermione just before they were to embark on their rescue mission. "The moment we appear in Sirius Black's cell, we'll all cast our Patroni, and then whichever one of us is closer to Sirius will touch him. Then, we'll have the Phoenix bring us all right back here."

"Let's touch each other before we have the Phoenix take us to Azkaban," added Harry. "That way our Patroni will be even stronger."

"Remember, everyone think of your happiest memory, as well," Helga cautioned. "It should help you if the Phoenix were to start singing, too."

"Okay, like Helga just said, everyone think of your happiest memory," said Harry. With a grim expression on his face, he added, "Remember, Gran said Sirius Black is an Animagus and he spends most of his time in his cell as a big black dog. Phoenix, please start singing and take us directly into cell thirteen in the west wing on the fourth floor of Azkaban Prison."

"Expecto Patronus!" shouted the four Heirs, as the appeared in a cell holding only a large black dog that lie sleeping on the floor.

"Mummy!" screamed Luna, as she fell shaking to the floor as her Patronus faded away allowing two Dementors to approach her.

"Expecto Patronus!" shouted Harry, as Harry's silvery-white stag once more erupted from his wand and charged at the Dementors taking Luna by the neck and beginning to suck out her soul. As the Dementors vaporized on impact with Harry's stag, the young Wizard ordered, "Hermione, take hold of Luna and have your Phoenix take both of you back to the Hall of the Founders. Ginny, Sirius is that black dog over there, take hold of him and have your Phoenix take both of you back to the Hall of the Founders. I'll have my Phoenix take me back after you leave."

"Expecto Patronus!" screamed Ginny, sending a silvery-white stallion the size of her brother's stag at the horde of Dementors floating up behind him. As the Dementors vaporized on contact with her Patronus, she ordered, "You watch that way, I'll watch this way, and we'll leave together."

"Okay, by me," said the young wizard.

"Expecto Patronus!" they both shouted, as hundreds of Dementors came charging at the siblings.

"Phoenix, take us back to the Founders Hall," shouted the siblings, as their combined Patroni vaporized the remaining Dementors stationed in Azkaban Prison.

"We weren't ready, why did you let us go to Azkaban!" shouted Harry and Ginny, as the siblings appeared in the main hall with their Phoenix and Sirius Black.

"It's horrible," cried Hermione. "They think Luna may have had her soul sucked out by the Dementors, and that's a fate worse than death. Her body would still be alive, but without a soul, the Luna we know and love will be gone forever."

"Isn't there a way we can save her?" asked Harry, as he and Ginny knelt to touch their blonde haired _sister._

"What's happening to our heirs?" asked the visibly concerned Salazar, seeing Harry, Hermione, and Ginny fall limp the moment they touched Luna.

"They've gone into another deep sleep, and we must wait to see what happens," answered Rowena. "Phoenix, please place the four dears on the sofa so we may again monitor them as they sleep."

6

"Mummy, please help me," said Luna, seeing her mother at the other end of a long bridge.

"Luna, my darling, do not come any closer, or you will not be able to return to those who love and cherish you," answered her mother.

"Mummy, it's so peaceful here; please let me stay with you," begged the young witch, as he sprinted toward her mother.

"No, my darling, it is not yet your time to join me," answered her mother deliberately moving so her daughter could not touch her.

"But, Mummy, I miss you so, and I want to be with you," cried Luna.

"Liebchen, your life with your new friends has just begun, and they and your father love you and need you more than I do," replied her mother, seeing Harry, Hermione, and Ginny appear behind Luna.

"Luna, please don't leave us," begged Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. "We love you and want you to stay with us."

"But, I want to be with my mummy," cried Luna, reaching for her mother. As her mother continued to avoid her touch, she wailed, "Mummy, why won't you let me touch you?"

"It is not your time to join me," answered her mother. Seeing the other three Heirs reaching for her daughter, she added while sprinting toward them with Luna hot on her heals, "Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, touch my daughter, and she must go back with you."

"Mummy, no, I want to stay with you!" screamed the horrified Luna, as she and the other three Heirs began to fade from her mother's sight. As the four Heirs awakened in the Hall of the Founders, the distraught young witch screamed, "I HATE ALL OF YOU. I WANTED TO STAY WITH MUMMY, AND YOU MADE ME LEAVE HER ALL ALONE."

"Luna, we love you and didn't want to lose you," cried Harry, pulling the sobbing Luna into a tight embrace as the Phoenix began to sing.

"But, I wanted to stay with Mummy," she whispered, as she buried her head into his chest.

"We know you did, Luna, but your mother wanted you to be with us," replied Ginny, as she and Hermione, embraced Luna, as well.

"How do you know?" asked Luna.

"Because she ran at us so you would follow her and we could touch you," answered Hermione.

"Why did she do that when she knew I wanted to stay with her?" asked Luna.

"She wanted you to live and was willing to do anything she could to see that you did," answered Harry.

"But, why, how do you know?" asked Luna.

"Because, that's what loving parents do for their children," answered Harry with a whisper. "My parents sacrificed themselves so that I could live, and your mum…"

"Made me run at you, Hermione, and Ginny for much the same reason," she interjected. Looking up, she added, "I'm sorry, I really don't hate you. I love you and never want to leave you."

"We love you, as well, and we want you with us," said Ginny.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" asked Luna, as the four Heirs clung tightly to each other.

"I know it might sound callous, but that's the way life is," said Hermione.

"At least we get to go through it together," said Ginny.

"Yeah, remember we're friends and family until the end of time," said Harry.

"So be it," added Luna, as the four Heirs were once again bathed in a golden light and drifted off to sleep.

"These four sure do seem to sleep a lot," commented Godric.

"What do you expect," commented Rowena. "They are all yet children and are far younger than we were we first began using the time compression charm."

"I think it's good for them to sleep more," added Helga. "Harry and Luna have had rough lives to this point and sleeping more will allow their bodies, magic, and spirits to heal and strengthen. I fear at least Harry and Luna would burn their magic out if they did not sleep as much as they are. Additionally, Luna was not ready for the mission we sent them on, and other than bringing in the people they wish to join them in their training, altering the runes Dumbledore set up, and visiting their ancestral homes, they shall not be sent on any more missions until we're certain all four of them are ready."

"What would you have us do, coddle them?" asked Salazar.

"No, that is not what I am saying," replied Helga. "Just because we don't send them on missions does not mean we are going to be easy on them."

"I agree with Helga," said Rowena. "First, we must train them and allow them to mature. We have eleven days left in this time compression cycle, which shall give us time to train them more and bring the ones they wish to train with them to our hall."

8

"Good morning, Harry, I trust you slept well with the young ladies draped all over you," said the smiling Godric, as the young wizard awakened.

"Why were we sent off on a mission, when all of us weren't ready, yet?" asked Harry, scowling a Godric.

"Helga and Rowena have already put Salazar in our place, and other than visiting your ancestral homes, altering Dumbledore's and bringing those you wish to have trained alongside you to this hall, you shall not be going on any more missions until we are certain all four of you are ready," answered Godric.

"I'll accept that, but you still didn't answer my question," replied Harry. "Why were we sent a mission when we weren't ALL ready to go?"

"After the four of you did so well casting your Patroni, I mistakenly thought you were ready, and I pushed for you to go on your rescue mission," answered Godric. "I know it is not an excuse, but in the excitement of the moment I failed to realize you needed to be tested against an actual Dementor or a Lethifold."

"You almost cost us Luna, and if she would have died, I would have asked the castle to let me out of here," said Harry, as the three girls, who had been awakened by the young wizard venting his anger at Godric, listened. "Luna, Hermione, and Ginny are the only real family I have, and if even one of them gets hurt real bad or dies, then you can kiss my arse good-bye, and I'll take whoever is left away with me and you'll never see any of us again."

"Harry, we can't know if one of us might get hurt or killed," said Hermione.

"I don't want to lose any of you," he replied.

"That's why we need to be better trained before we go on another dangerous mission," said Luna. "I know it was my fault…"

"Don't blame yourself for anything, Luna dear," said Godric. "If anyone was to fault for almost losing you, it was me. I was the one who pushed you into a mission you weren't all ready for."

"No, it was my fault for letting the team down," replied the young witch with tears running down her cheeks. "I just didn't try hard enough."

"Luna, none of this was your fault," said Harry, pulling her into a hug.

"But, I didn't train enough," she replied, as she snuggled up to the boy she saw as a brother.

"That's right you didn't, but it wasn't your fault," he replied, holding her tightly against his chest. "We all should have trained more, and Godric agrees with me. Tell me, have you ever driven a Muggle car?"

"No, I have never even seen one," she replied.

"If someone told you to drive one when you hadn't been trained properly, would it be your fault if it crashed?" he asked.

"Oh, I see what you're talking about," she said, smiling up at him. "Because I wasn't trained enough, it's not really my fault for failing, is it?"

"No, it is not," he replied.

"Then, that means we all have to train as hard as we can," she added. Smiling, she asked, "Harry, I've always wanted a brother, would you be my big brother?"

"Of course I will, Luna," he replied. "After all, all four of us are friends and family until the end of time."

"So, Godric, what do you and the others have planned for us, today," asked Hermione.

"After the four of you have exercised and eaten your breakfast, we are going to allow the four of you to visit one of your ancestral homes," said Helga, having just entered her portrait.

"I vote we visit Harry's and Ginevra's ancestral home," said Luna. "That way, Harry may claim his place as Potter Head of House, and he and Ginevra may meet their parents."

"As long as we all get to visit our ancestral homes, I don't have any objections," added Hermione.

"Thank-you, both of you," said Ginny, hugging the other two girls. "Harry, Gran said to get there all you have to do is call for the Potter Chief House-elf, and he can take us to our home."

8

"Potter Chief House-elf, please come here," said Harry a bit later that morning

"Master Harry, it is wonderful to see you again," said a primly dressed House-elf, appearing in front of Harry. "How may Reginald be of service to you?"

"Reginald, can you take us to Potter Manor, so I can claim ownership and take my place as Potter Head of House?" asked Harry.

"Master Harry, I can take you to Potter Manor," said Reginald.

"Can Ginny go with us when you take me there?" asked Harry.

"Until you give others permission to enter Potter Manor, I can only take a Potter Heir with me," answered Reginald.

"I found out Ginny's my sister, that means she can go with us, doesn't it?" asked Harry.

"Master Harry, Hyacinth is your sister's name, and she was stolen from your parents just after she was born," said Reginald. "Unfortunately, no one knows what happened to Mistress Hyacinth."

"We found out just yesterday that Ginny was born Hyacinth Lily Potter and know she was stolen from our parents and given to be adopted by another family, so I want her to come with us," explained Harry.

"As you wish, Master Harry," said the now beaming House-elf. "When we get to Potter Manor, if she is a Potter Heir she will be allowed entrance when you are admitted. If not, she can only enter your home by your word as Potter Head of House. If she is indeed your sister, your father, Master James, and mother, Mistress Lilywill be most pleased you have found your sister."

"Could you take Ginny and me there, right now?" asked Harry.

"I can take you whenever you want to go," answered Reginald.

"Hermione and Luna, we'll be back for you as soon as we can," said Harry.

8

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Master Harry and Mistress Ginny," said Reginald, Apparating to the front gates of Potter Manor with the two tweenagers in tow.

"Wow, Harry, this house is more like a palace!" gasped Ginny, looking at the spacious manor and its environs.

"Master Harry, place your wand hand in the palm print on the pillar to the right of the gate, and the pillar will determine whether or not you are a Potter Heir," said Reginald.

"Ouch, that hurt," said Harry, feeling one of his fingers pricked when he did as Reginald had instructed.

"Now, you may claim your status as Potter Head of House by stating your full name followed by, hereby claim my status as Potter Head of House," said Reginald.

"I. Harry James Potter, hereby claim my status as Potter Head of House, so be it," said Harry.

"Mistress Ginny, place your wand hand in the palm print, and the gate will determine whether or not you are a Potter Heir," said Reginald.

"You're right, that did hurt," said Ginny, sucking on her bleeding finger. "Isn't there a way to prove you're a Potter than making you bleed?"

"The protective wards surrounding Potter Manor were set up to recognize Potter heirs by their blood," said Reginald. "As Potter Head of House, Master Harry may change them as he likes. Now, please follow me to the Manor."

"Harry and Hyacinth!" squealed the ghost of Lily Potter, seeing Reginald leading her two children into Potter Manor

"Harry and Hyacinth, oh thank God, you found each other!" exclaimed James. "We were so afraid you'd never find each other and learn of Dumbledore's meddling."

"We discovered Dumbledore's treachery and discovered we were brother and sister after we found out we were Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts," said Ginny.

"Heir of the Founders, you say," said James, puffing his chest out.

"Yeah, when we got to Hogwarts this year, the two of us and two other witches about our ages all found out we were Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts," said Harry. "We'd like you to meet them, as well, so could you please tell us how I can let others in to our home?"

"In the office hidden behind the fireplace on the third floor, that only Potter heirs and their spouses can enter, you will find a magical quill and parchment," answered James. "To give others permission to enter this home, Harry, as Potter Head of House simply has to write their names on the parchment. If Harry should then decide to revoke this permission, all you have to do is say I hereby ban from Potter Manor, followed by the person's name you wish to ban. Doing so shall cast the said person back to their own home, erase their name from the magical parchment, and make said person forget the location of this home and who lives here."

"Okay, we'll do it," said Harry. "How do we get into the office?"

"Take some floo powder from the self-replenishing pot on the mantle above the fireplace in the third floor hallway, throw some into the fire, step into the flames and say, Potter Manor Head of House office," said James. "All others trying this will simply find themselves standing only in the flames."

"I hope this works out better than the first two times I tried to floo somewhere," commented Harry, approaching the fireplace in question. "The first time I ended up in Knockturn Alley, and both times I ended up sliding out on my bum. Mind you, I'm glad I ended up in the Founders Hall with you, Hermione, and Luna, but I really don't like how I come out on my bum."

"I've never had any problems using a floo," said Ginny. "Mind you, when I was little I always held Daddy's, Mum's, or Bill's hands, so I guess you could say I had help learning how to floo somewhere without sliding out on my bum. Now, Ron on the other hand still can't floo without ending up on his bum from time to time, and he's been using the floo network for years."

"Hopefully, I'll do better this time," said Harry, reaching into the pot. Throwing the powder in the fireplace, he stepped into the green flames, and said, "Potter Manor Head of House office."

"Bloody hell, I still ended up on my bum," said Harry, sliding out of the fireplace and skidding to a stop in front of a large bookcase.

"I see you ended up on your bum again," said the giggling Ginny, seeing her brother picking himself up off the floor, after she had gracefully stepped out of the fireplace.

"Well, you don't have to stand there laughing at me," he replied, wiping off his glasses. Looking around the office, he added, "I wonder where the magical quill and parchment are."

"I think this is them right here," Ginny commented, seeing a quill and parchment on a table near a window. "Ooh, Harry, look out this window. I can see a zoo from here."

"Blimey, we'll have to go there someday," said Harry, writing Hermione's and Luna's names on the parchment.

"Good, let's go back to the sitting room so Reginald can go get Hermione and Luna," she said, looking for some floo powder. Frowning she said, "Hey, there's no floo powder in here. I wonder what we have to do to get out of here."

"I don't know," he replied, as the tweenagers began to search the room for clues. "I don't see anything in here about how to get out of here, either."

"Well, if we got in here, surely there's a way to get out," she said.

"There's a journal over here that has Mum's name on it," said Harry. Opening the journal, he added, "Mum wrote me a note, and it says anyone with her blood in them can read this journal by pricking one of their fingers and touching one of the spots on the first page. There's two spots, so why don't you prick a finger and touch the spot on the right, and I'll do the same to the spot on the left."

"Okay, but I'm getting tired of having to draw blood just to prove who I am," she replied, picking up a silver needle and pricking her finger.

"Maybe we can ask the Founders why wizards and witches use blood to prove who you are so much," he said, pricking his own finger. "Anyway, let's touch our spots together."

"Oh, Harry, look, it says this journal was written for Harry and Hyacinth," said Ginny.

"I know, and the whole first section is all about how much Mum didn't trust Dumbledore to do what was best for our family," he said, as they skimmed through the journal.

"You're right, and look on the inside of the back cover," she replied. "It tells us how to get out of this office, and all we have to do is say the name of any room in the Manor and we'll get out of here."

"Take my hand, and let's say sitting room together," he said.

"Okay, take hold of Mum's journal, and say the sitting room together on the count of three," she said, holding tightly to his hand. Pausing for a moment, she continued, "Ready, one, two, three."

"Blimey, they set a new record," said James, beaming at his son and daughter.

"What do you mean; a new record?" asked Harry.

"The first time all new Potter Heads-of-House and their spouses, or in your case, your sister, enter the Head of House office they are told how to get in, but not how to get out," explained James. "Your mother and I were the previous record holders, but you two beat their time by more than five minutes."

"We only beat your record because we found a journal that Mum wrote, and one thing she wrote was how to get out of the Head of House Office," said Harry.

"I see," asked James, casting a suspicious look in his wife's direction.

"I wrote that journal when I discovered I was pregnant with Hyacinth, and hid it in the Head of House office," answered Lily. "It's good that I did, because my suspicions about Dumbledore were proven right after he cast Imperious curses on us. Tell us, my darlings, how did you come to learn of Dumbledore meddling?"

"After the other two heirs and us vowed to be friends and family forever, we all fell into an enchanted sleep where we all went to meet family members that had passed on," answered Harry. "The one we met was our great-great grandmother Philomena Dumbledore-Potter who happened to be Dumbledore's aunt, and she told us all about what Dumbledore had done to us."

"She told us, she thought it was Dumbledore's fault the two of you were imprisoned here as ghosts, as well," added Ginny.

"We may never know for sure, but your mother and I believe it was a combination of Dumbledore meddling and Voldemort's killing curse," answered James. "It's even more of a mystery, as to why we are both confined to my ancestral home. Now, tell us, who raised the two of you."

"Dumbledore took Hyacinth to be magically adopted by the Weasleys and we call her Ginny," said Harry.

"At least Dumbledore placed her with a loving family," said Lily. "You could not find better people than the Weasleys. As I recall Molly was carrying a baby girl at the same time I was carrying, Ginny, dear. Did you grow with her as a sister?"

"No, according to Gran, Molly Weasley miscarried a baby girl about ten days after I was born, and Dumbledore gave me to the Weasleys and altered their memories to forget about Molly's miscarriage and make them believe I was their real daughter," answered Ginny.

"Why that meddlesome old fool," said Lily. "Doesn't he know altering someone's memory like that is illegal to say the least?"

"Dear, you've said it many times before, Dumbledore cares little about anything other than his bloody 'for the better good' nonsense," said James. Smiling at Harry, he asked "Son, where did you and Padfoot live?"

"Who's Padfoot?" asked Harry.

"Padfoot is your godfather's nickname," answered the perplexed James. "He's the one that raised you, isn't he?"

"No, Dumbledore sent Harry off to be abused by Mum's sister and that horrid beast she married. "Harry didn't even know his real name until he started school and they even made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs even though the house they live in was really Harry's."

"If we could get out of here we'd haunt Dumbledore and my sister and he whale of a husband for the rest of their lives," said Lily. "However, enough of this depressing talk, and ask Reginald to bring the other two Heirs of the Founders here so we can meet them."

"Ooh, Harry, the inside of yours and Ginny's ancestral home looks a lot like photos I've seen of the inside of Buckingham Palace," gasped Hermione, as Reginald reappeared with the she and Luna in tow.

"Our ancestor, that designed and built this manor and most of our other homes, worked as an architect in both the magical and non-magical worlds, and he used this manor as a blueprint when he designed Buckingham House for John Sheffield, the first Duke of Buckingham," explained James.

"Wow, one of your ancestors actually designed the core of Buckingham Palace, that's incredible," said the precocious young witch.

"You should see the outside; why there's even a Muggle zoo nearby," said Ginny.

"The nesting places of blibbering humdingers are said to inhabit the enclosures of large cats, and I'd really like to see them," said Luna.

"Ah, Luna, I've never heard of blibbering humdingers," said Hermione. "What exactly are they?"

"They are often seen in the auras surrounding wizards and witches of great potential and inspire them to do outstanding things," she answered. "You, Harry, and Ginny have them in abundance in your auras."

"Pretty miss, I can see blibbering humdingers, and you have them in abundance in your aura, as well," commented Reginald. "It is said that only those with elfin blood in their veins can see blibbering humdingers."

"I really don't know if I have any elfin blood in me," said Luna. "Perhaps knowing so is part of the gifts Mummy said I can get when we visit my ancestral home, because she could see them like I can."

"Pretty miss, if you can see blibbering humdingers, then you most assuredly have elfin ancestors," said Reginald. "Tell me, are there other creatures you can see that other humans cannot."

"I can see Wrackspurts and Nargles, as well," answered Luna. "Mind you, Nargles only inhabit mistletoe, and can only see them during the Christmas season."

"Remarkable," said Reginald. "Pretty miss, you are the first and only human I've ever met, who could see such creatures, as well."

"Harry, please introduce these two precocious young witches to your grandfather and I," said James, smiling at the interaction between the House-elf and young witch.

"Dad and Mum, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the other two Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood," said Harry. "Hermione and Luna, please meet our parents, James and Lily Potter."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said Hermione and Luna.

"The pleasure is ours, pretty young ladies," said James. "You may call my son James, and I would prefer all four of you to call me Gramps."

"Thank-you, Mr. Potter," said Hermione and Luna,

"You are quite welcome," said Lily. "Now, please tell us how you learned you were Heirs of the Founders and how Harry and Ginny discovered they were brother and sister."

"Why the nerve of that meddling old fool," James said after hearing what had happened to the Heirs. "Lily, dear,, please accept my apology for not listening to your advice about you, Harry, and I living here or another of our properties. If I had, then my son and daughter would have grown up knowing both of their parents."

"Dad, why didn't we live here or at another of our properties?" asked Harry.

"Because against your mother's wishes, I believed Dumbledore when he told us we would be safer living in his home village of Godric's Hollow," answered James.

"I don't like to pass judgment on people I've never met, but it seems to me that Professor Dumbledore was using the Potter family as bait," commented Luna.

"That's what I've been thinking since we met Harry's and Ginny's great-great grandmother," added Hermione.

"Yes, and it's all because of some bloody prophecy the old fool thinks refers to me and Voldemort," said Harry.

"It's almost as if, Harry is a weapon to the old fool and not a person," added Luna.

"Why that conniving old bastard!" exclaimed Ginny. "He set our family up, stole me from my birth parents, and separated me from my brother all because of a bloody prophecy that he thinks gives him the right to use Harry as a weapon. Well, I say he can take his stupid old 'for the greater good' and shove it up his bony old arse."

"We'll just have to make sure he doesn't get his way," said Luna, hugging Harry. "Remember, we are friends and family until the end of time."

"So be it," said the three young witches, as they all embraced Harry.

"Thank-you, all three of you," said Harry, returning their embrace. "I really love each and every one of you."

"We love you, as well," replied the three young witches, causing yet another magical shock wave to burst from the four Heirs.

"Lily, dear, did you just feel that?" asked James after the shockwave passed through the two ghosts.

"Yes, my darling husband, I did, do you have any idea what just happened?" asked Harold.

"I'm not sure, but it happened right after the three girls and Harry expressed their love for each other," answered James. "Whatever it was, it put the four of them and Reginald to sleep. I think we need to check on the other House-elves, and the wards surrounding this manor. I'll check the wards while you check in on Lacey, Periwinkle, and Leonard."

"James, the other three House-elves are sleeping, as well," said Lily after checking on the other Potter House-elves. "What did you discover about the wards surrounding this manor?

"My dear, the wards and protective magic throughout and surrounding this house are at least ten times stronger than the used to be," said James, returning several minutes later. "They're so strong now, that the runes we charmed to measure them are at their maximum. You're the expert on runes, but I'd say these wards are now stronger than the ones found in Hogwarts, Gringotts, and the Ministry of Magic building. Additionally, I don't know why, but I was able to pass through the wards, as well, and we can now leave the manor whenever we want."

"How long do you think the four youngsters and House-elves will sleep?" asked Lily.

"I really don't know, my dear," answered James.

"Why don't you travel to Hogwarts to see if you can find the Hall of the Founders and ask the Founders what to do about these youngsters and House-elves," said Lily. "I can stay here and watch over these youngsters in case they reawaken before you return."

"Thanks, dear," replied James, kissing wife before setting off for Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9: What do you mean by that?

"James, wait, they're all waking up," said Lily, before her husband had exited Potter Manor.

"How do you all feel?" asked the visibly concerned James Potter, as the Heirs and Reginald began to awaken.

"I don't know about the girls, but I feel like I just slept for ten hours," answered Harry.

"According to the watch I was wearing when we cast the time compression charm, we did sleep ten hours," added Hermione.

"The hands on the clock above the mantle say you've only been out about ten minutes," commented Lily. "May I have a look at your watch?"

"Of course, Mrs. Potter," said Hermione, holding up her wrist, so Lily could look at the watch.

"The time compression charm the four of you are under is a very impressive piece of magic," said Lily after looking at the young witch's watch. "I'm really delighted your time compression has no effect on my husband and I, so that we may share in your experience."

"Why don't you and Dad return to Hogwarts with us, so you could meet the Founders," said Harry.

"I do believe we'll accept your offer," replied James. Looking at Reginald, he added, "However, before we leave I want to make sure the other three house-elves we employ are okay, as well. Reginald, would you please go see if Lacey, Periwinkle, and Leonard have reawakened, too."

"Master James, Lacey, Periwinkle, and Leonard are sleeping, and I could not awaken them," said Reginald several minutes later. "They are very bad House-elves…"

"No, Reginald, they are not bad House-elves," interjected Lily. "They are sleeping due to a most powerful magical shock wave these four youngsters just gave off. I do not understand what just happened and hopefully these four youngsters can explain what just happened."

"I think we ought to all go back to Hogwarts and tell the Founders what just happened," said Luna. "Maybe they can better explain what's been happening to us every time we express our love for each other. The Phoenix can take Reginald and the four of us, but how are you and Mrs. Potter going to get there."

"As we are now able to leave this property, the two of us can use a ghostly form of Apparating to get to Hogwarts," said James. "When I was a student at Hogwarts, my friends and I discovered the corridor the Hall of the Founders is in, and as we are Ghosts, the Hogwarts Anti-Apparition wards have no effect on us, so my wife and I can Apparate directly into the corridor."

7

"Welcome back," said Rowena, seeing the Phoenix appear with the Heirs holding their tail feathers. "Could you please tell us why you were gone so long?"

"We expressed our devotion to each other again, which caused another magical shock wave that put the four of us and four house-elves to sleep," answered Harry. "Reginald reawakened just like we did, but the other three house-elves in Potter Manor are still sleeping. We met the ghosts of our parents too, and they said they were going to use a ghostly form of Apparating to Apparate into the corridor outside this hall. Is there a way to let them come in here, as well?"

"You may ask the castle to permit them entrance to this hall," answered Helga.

"Castle, please allow Dad and Mum entrance to this hall," said Harry.

"So this is the Hall of the Founders of Hogwarts," commented Lily, entering the hall with James.

"Yes, Lily Evans Potter, it is, and you and James are the first ghosts permitted entrance into this hall," answered Godric.

"Today is truly a most glorious day the Potter family," said James. "My son claimed his place as Potter Head of House and we learned that not only were he and his sister reunited, but they and two other delightful lassies are Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts."

"Not to mention, the four Heirs emitted a most powerful magical shock wave that freed the two of us from our captivity," added Lily.

"These four are truly a most remarkable team, and we expect many great things from them," commented Helga.

"Could you explain why they give off such powerful magical shock waves?" asked Lily.

"The only answer we can give is that they are forming a most potent bond amongst themselves which should only grow stronger as they mature," answered Rowena. "Which is why, we are most thankful they are sleeping so much, as such a powerful bond could burn them out if they did not rest more."

"All the food we have to eat and the exercise we're getting is making us all stronger, especially Harry," said Ginny. "We've only been in here for less than two days in regular time, and already he's loads bigger than he was when he stayed with us at the Burrow just a few days ago. Hopefully, when we leave here he'll be all recovered from what Mum's worthless sister and the rest of her ghastly family did to him."

"What do you mean by that?" asked James.

"Dumb-old-dork left Harry to be raised by those horrid Dursleys after you were murdered," answered Ginny.

"Our will specifically said, Harry was to have no contact with Spitoonia and Vermin Dunce-head," snapped James. "I don't care what the old fool wants. From now on, Harry's going to live in Potter Manor, and Ginny, Hermione, and Luna can join him, too."

"As all four of these youngsters are now emancipated, they can live any where they want, but we would prefer they spend as much time as possible in this hall," said Salazar.

"We can accept that," said James. "Now, what are we going to do about Dumbledore and his 'for the greater good' nonsense."

"For now, we're going to let him remain as Headmaster of Hogwarts, but we're going to call the shots," said Harry. "Even though Dumbledore has bollocks things up for the Potters, I agree with him that Voldemort's not gone away forever. If the murdering bastard ever comes back, we're going to need the likes of Dumbledore around to help fend him and his pathetic followers off."

"As your father and I can now leave the confines of Potter Manor, we are going to help you keep Dumbledore in line," said Lily.

"Glad to have you on board," acknowledged Godric. "While these youngsters run five laps around Hogwarts Lake, we'll visit with you and plan how to better keep Albus Dumbledore from exerting his influence over our Heirs. When they get back, they'll have their breakfast and they may visit another of their ancestral homes."

"If it's alright with you, I've decided to wait until my parents can join us before visiting my ancestral homes," said Hermione.

"I've decided to wait until after we've completed our time compression periods," said Luna. "I'm only allowed to use accidental magic while searching for my family's home, and I don't know whether or not being under the influence of a time compression charm would be acceptable."

"Then, we shall continue your training," said Rowena. "As you are all so young, we have decided to concentrate on training exercises that will help you strengthen your magical cores. One such exercise uses many of the same exercises we are having you do twice daily to strengthen your Occlumency. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew unwittingly used this core strengthening technique when they meditated to discover their Animagus forms, and if you see an animal form during your meditations, then seeking out your animal form will help you strengthen your magical cores."

"Does this mean we can become Animagi just like the Marauders did?" asked Harry excitedly.

"If the rat had the ability, then the four of you most assuredly have the ability, as well," said James.

"But, there have only been seven registered Animagi in all of Magical Britain, surely it must be harder than that," said Hermione.

"The Ministry of Magic does not want it widely known, but most wizards and witches have the potential to be Animagi," said Godric. "James is quite correct, if Peter Pettigrew could mange the transformation, then the four of you should be able to do the same before your seven years of instruction and training has passed. You'll not be able to transform for several more time compression years, as your magical cores aren't strong enough, but with diligence, hard work, and patience you should all be able to transform before you leave this hall."

"Blimey, I wonder if we've already seen our form or forms," said Harry aloud. "Each one of us sees the same three animals every time we meditate. Could they all be our Animagus form?"

"I've never heard of a wizard or witch having more than one form," said James. "What forms do each of you see when you meditate?"

"I see a Griffin, an owl that looks just like Hedwig, and a stag when I meditate," answered Harry.

"I see a Hippogriff, a clabbert, and a large horse when I meditate," answered Ginny.

"I see an Aethonon, a Kneazle, and an otter," answered Hermione.

"I can see a Thestral, a crup, and a rabbit," answered Luna.

"How long have you four been seeing these magical creatures when you meditate?" Salazar asked.

"We started seeing them the first time we meditated, but we didn't know we might be seeing our potential Animagus forms," answered Hermione. "Mind you, we each see an animal that somehow can talk to us. For me it is the Kneazle, for Harry it was the owl that looks like Hedwig, for Ginny it was the clabbert, and for Luna it was the crup."

"Harry can you hear Hedwig talk to you?" asked Helga.

"Not that I know of," said Harry.

'That's because you're too thickheaded to listen correctly,' Harry heard in his mind.

"Blimey, Hedwig, did I just hear you say I was thickheaded?" asked Harry looking at his beloved owl.

'Yes, you did, and it's about time,' he heard Hedwig reply. 'I am your familiar, and that is why you can hear me. You've had the ability to hear me since Hagrid bought me for you, but you were too thick to hear me.'

"Blimey, I'm sorry," replied the grinning young wizard. "Hedwig just old me she's my familiar, and that's why I can hear her in my head. Does this mean Ginny, Hermione, and Luna will be getting familiars, to boot?"

"I surely hope so," said Ginny.

"We each see an animal that matches our Patronus, as well," said Hermione. "Does that mean we each have only one Animagus form?"

"Only time will tell, dear," said Salazar. "The four of us each had a magical and a non-magical Animagus form, so the four of you may well have the same."

"I once read that magical Animagus forms are very rare, and the only known multiple Animagi were Merlin, Morgan le Fay, and the Founders of Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Blimey, Lily, did you hear that?" asked James, sticking out his chest. "Our son, daughter, and the two pretty young ladies with them have the potential to do something that hasn't happened since the days of the Founders."

"From the magical shock wave these four gave off at our home, I'd say they have just started to astound us," added Lily.

"When can we start bringing the other people we want to train with us into this hall?" asked Ginny.

"After your next sleep period, you may begin bringing people here," said Helga. "You will end this time compression period about four hours after you awaken, which in real time will be less than twenty seconds after you awaken. For the people you bring here, less than three minutes will pass in real time which should help lesson the panic likely to occur when they suddenly find themselves elsewhere."

"Could we have all of our parents and families brought here for the next time compression cycle?" asked Ginny. "That way we could better explain to them what's happening to us, and give my family time to adjust to the knowledge Harry and I are brother and sister."

"I think that would be most wise of you," answered Helga.

"Even though they're Muggles, could we bring my parents here, as well?" asked Hermione. "Daddy and Mum always take the first Friday of every month as a holiday, so today would be a good day to bring them here for an hour of real time."

"Yes, dear, your parents may join you for your next time compression cycle," answered Helga.

"I'd like all of the Weasleys to be here with us, but Bill's somewhere in Egypt and Charlie's in Albania," said Ginny. "Is there any way we could bring them here, too?"

"As long as you have at least two blood relatives with you, your Phoenix can take you directly to wherever your brothers are," answered Salazar. "As they are not your blood brothers, I suggest you use Fred and George as the blood relatives."

"How long will it take for the Phoenix to flash us to Bill and Charlie and bring them back here?" asked Ginny.

"As you are in a time compression period, to your brothers, it will happen instantaneously," answered Rowena.

"We can continue this discussion after they've finished running their five laps around the Lake," said Godric.

7

"Look over there," said Luna, as they ran around the lake. "It looks like those two blonde haired girls are being accosted by some older boys."

"That's Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass," said Harry. "It looks like those boys are trying to assault them."

"I think they're trying to rob them," said Hermione, seeing one of the bullies trying to pull Daphne's money pouch away from her.

"We have to help them," said Luna. "Let's touch them and have our Phoenix take them and us back to the Founders' Hall."

"I agree with Luna," said Ginny.

"Well, they're both in Slytherin House and in the same year as Hermione and me, and the Founders did ask us to include at least two students from each house to train with us," said Harry.

"What do we have here?" asked Helga, seeing Phoenix flash the four Heirs, Tracey, and Daphne into the Founders' Hall.

"We were running around the lake when saw some older students accosting them," said Hermione. "We think they were trying to rob Daphne and Tracey, so we decided to have the Phoenix bring them in here."

"I see," said Salazar. "Miss Davis and Miss Greengrass are the leaders of their class, and others in their year and younger should follow their lead, and I believe they would benefit immensely from training with your group."

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked. "I don't think he's going to follow anyone associated with our lot."

"If you are to bring about the changes you wish to see in our society, the best place to start is with the young," said Salazar. "Under our tutelage, these two can have almost seven years of training and can help us reshape Slytherin House, as well. For too long, my house has been a bastion of Dark Wizards, and I believe these two are the keys to the younger member of Slytherin House. These two are my bellwethers, and the rest of their class other than Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson, and the ones to come will follow their lead."

.

"Excuse me, sir, but what exactly is a bellwether?" asked Ginny

"Bellwethers are sheep who leads the herd, usually with a bell around their neck," answered Salazar.

"So, that means we're bellwethers, too, and you're hoping that other young wizards and witches will follow our example," said Luna.

"Yes, dear, you are correct in your assessment," answered Salazar,

"Then, we'll have to our best and train really hard so that we'll be the best examples we can be," said Luna.

"We know it's a most heavy burden for ones of your age to bear, and this is why you will need the help of other your own age plus adult wizards and witches you trust," said Helga.

"I don't know about the others, but I feel both honored and overwhelmed at the moment," said Ginny.

"Well, at least we're not alone and we have the best teachers we could ever find," added Luna.

7

"Good morning, Harry," said Hermione, entering the library and seeing Harry chatting with his parents after their next sleep cycle had ended. "Where are you glasses?

"I don't need them anymore," he replied with a grin. "Now, I can see everything around me loads better than I used to see them with my glasses on."

"Ooh, Harry, that's wonderful," said the beaming Hermione, handing him a cup of hot Earl Gray tea.

"Hermione, what happened to your teeth?" he asked, looking at the smiling young witch.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with my teeth," she replied.

"There's nothing wrong with your teeth, they just look different," he replied.

"What do you mean my teeth look different?" she questioned.

"There's a mirror over there by that door, why don't you go over there and look for yourself," said the young wizard.

"My front teeth aren't huge anymore, and I look so much better, now, don't you agree?" she said skipping back to the table.

"I always thought you were very pretty anyway, especially when you smiled," he said.

"I'm not all that pretty," she replied, blushing.

"Well, I think you, Luna, and Ginny are the best looking girls I've ever seen," he commented.

"Ginny and Luna are much prettier than I am," she replied.

"You're just as pretty as they are," Harry protested. "I know you're all different, but I think all three of you look perfect just the way you are and are only going to get prettier as you grow older."

"Why thank-you, Harry," she replied, kissing his cheek and causing him to blush.

"Yes, thank-you, very much, Harry," said Luna, as she Ginny entered the library and kissed his cheeks, as well.

"We heard what you said in our heads, dear brother, and we all think one day you're going to be a great catch for some lucky witch," added Ginny.

"So, who should we bring here, next?" asked Harry, as they were eating their breakfast.

"Let's start with Fred and George, so we can use them to got get Bill and Charlie," answered Ginny. "That way we can have someone with a little sense around when people suddenly find themselves in here."

"I think we should hide Sirius, first," said Harry. "Remember, he's an escaped prisoner and even though he's still in his dog form, people still might get suspicious."

"I think we should wait to go get my parents until after we awaken for our last sleep cycle," said Hermione. "That way they won't have enough time to get too frightened."

"Okay, everyone's here, and the time compression charm will wear off in about five seconds," said Ginny moments before bedlam broke out in the Hall of the Founders.

7

"Sonorus," said Hermione, pointing her wand at her throat. Pausing for a moment, she added with a magically amplified voice "EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN AND WE'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING."

"Hermione, where are we?" asked her mother, Jean Granger.

'WE'RE AT HOGWARTS," replied the young witch.

"Young lady, how dare you shout at your mother," admonished her father, Lionel Granger.

"QUIETUS," she said once again pointing her wand at her throat. Blushing, she added, "Sorry about that. I just cast a voice amplifying charm on myself, and I forgot to remove it before answering Mum."

"You mean, we're really at Hogwarts," said Jean. Seeing her daughter nod her head, she asked, "How did we get here?"

"We asked a magical bird called a Phoenix do bring you and everyone else here," answered Hermione.

"Are Phoenix those brightly colored birds singing those most soothing melodies?" asked Jean.

"Yes, Mum, they are," answered Hermione.

"Were they the same Phoenix I saw flash Harry and Hermione away in a flash of fire?" asked Daphne.

"Yes, Daphne, they were," said Harry.

"Did you have them flash Daphne and me away from those horrid creatures trying to rob and maybe even do worse to us?" asked Tracey. Seeing Harry nod yes, she replied as she and Daphne broke down into tears, "Thank-you very much. I know you don't like Slytherins that much, but thank-you for rescuing us from those monsters."

"You're quite welcome," replied Harry. Smiling, he added, "We really don't dislike Slytherins, other than Snape, Malfoy, and his lot."

"Thank-you, Harry," said Daphne, as she and Tracey each kissed him on the cheek.

"Daphne and Tracey, we'd like to invite you to join our training group with the Founders of Hogwarts, as well," added Hermione.

"Really, we'd be honored to join you," said the two girls.

"Harry, can you tell us where we are?" asked Neville Longbottom.

"You're all in the Hall of the Founders, and most of you were brought here so you could train with the other Heirs of the Founders and me," answered Harry.

"Heirs of the Founders," said the awestruck Neville. "I bet Harry's the Heir of Gryffindor.

"All four of us are direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw," answered Harry. "Ginny and I are direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin and Hermione and Luna are direct descendants of Helga Hufflepuff, as well."

"What does direct descendent mean?" asked Hannah Abbott.

"A person in the direct line of ascent or descent of the decedent; as in, father or mother to son or daughter," answered Hermione.

"How do you know that, and how can you prove it?" asked Percy Weasley.

"We had them perform an inheritance test we developed, and we can vouch for them," answered Salazar. "Additionally, when we walked the corridors of this castle, we charmed it so that whenever four or more of our direct descendants within two years of age entered the castle they would be brought directly into this hall by the castle itself."

"I don't mean to be rude, but could someone please tell us more about what's going on here?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"Like I said, most of you were brought here to train with us," answered Harry, as he, the Heirs, and the Founders explained what was happening.

"I don't know about the rest of this lot, but I feel honored they chose me to be part of it all," said Colin Creevey after listening to the Heirs and Founders. "I mean, I'm a Muggle born, me dad's just a milkman, and no one in this lot ever met me before I stepped into the boat with Luna and Ginny."

"Why is the whole Weasley family here?" asked Arthur. "We're not all going to train with you, are we?"

"We have something to tell the whole Weasley family," said Ginny. "So if all the Weasleys, the Founders, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Lovegood, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger would join us in the library "

"What's so important you can't say it in front of the rest of the lot in the main hall?" asked Arthur, after they had entered the library, locked the door, and placed silencing charms on the room.

"It's what we discovered after we took the inheritance test, and I have to tell you because we cast a Fidelius Charm on the information and I was made the secret keeper," answered Ginny.

"What did you discover that you needed a Fidelius Charm to keep it a secret?" asked Molly. "For that matter, why was Ginny made the secret keeper in the first place?"

"I'm the secret keeper because I wanted to be the one to tell you our secret," said Ginny, handing Arthur and Molly the results from their inheritance tests. "If you'll look at mine and Harry's family trees, they're exactly the same except for our names."

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Molly. "Where's your name, and who is Hyacinth Lily Potter?"

"Mum, Daddy, and the rest of the Weasley family, I was born Hyacinth Lily Potter…" said Ginny.

"No, you were born Ginevra Molly Weasley, I remember giving birth to you," cried Molly.

"Mum, I know it's going to be hard for you to hear this, but James and Lily Potter were my birth parents, and I was magically adopted by you and Daddy," answered Ginny with tears streaming down her face.

"How, how can this be, the test you took must have been faulty," cried Molly. "I, I, remember giving birth to you."

"No, Mum, you didn't," answered the crying Ginny. "I was born on August 1, 1981 to James and Lily Potter, and was stolen from them and given to you to be adopted after you had a miscarriage later that same month."

"Miscarriage, I never had a miscarriage; I carried all my babies to full term and they were all born healthy babies," argued the weeping Molly.

"Mum, and no matter what, you will always be Mum to me, but everything I told you is true," said Ginny, embracing Molly tenderly.

"Arthur and Molly, everything Ginny told you is true," said Lily Potter. "I did give birth to a baby girl and she was stolen from my husband and me less than two minutes after she was born. A memory charm was placed on us and the healer who delivered our daughter to make us forget I was even pregnant to start with."

"Lily, I remember seeing you not long before Ginny was born, and I don't remember you being pregnant at all," said Arthur.

"Lily had a notice me not charm placed on her to hide her pregnancy," said James.

"I remember giving birth to Ginny and nothing about a miscarriage, so that makes her my baby and not Lily's," said Molly, starting to weep even more as she held Ginny in her arms.

"Mum, I know it's a shock to you, but everything we've told you is true," said the weeping Ginny, lovingly returning Molly's embrace.

"No, you're my baby, not Lily Potter's," screeched Molly. "If I had a miscarriage, where the bloody hell is the grave?"

"It's under the willow tree on the back edge of the Weasley family cemetery," said Fred.

"There's no grave under that tree," said Arthur.

"Mum and Dad, ever since we could remember, Fred and I have had these dreams about the whole lot of standing in the Weasley cemetery next to the willow tree while Dad held you as we looked at a gravestone," said George.

"Why haven't you told anyone this before?" asked Arthur.

"They did tell me about it when they were little, but I told them it was just a bad dream," answered Molly.

"Who would go to all the trouble to make us believe a baby girl someone else had given birth to was our baby and altering our memories to make us forget about a baby my wife lost?" asked Arthur.

"Dumbledore," said James.

"Dumbledore, Albus would never do anything like that," said Molly.

"Oh, yes, he would, and it was all over a stupid prophecy the old git thinks is about Harry and Voldemort," said Ginny, making all the Weasleys cringe.

"Is that why this lot told Fred, George, and me we weren't Heirs of the Founders like Ginny is?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Ron, that's why, but to me you will all still be my family," said Ginny. "I'm just glad Harry and I know we're actually brother and sister. Mind you, it really hacks me off to know what the meddling old git did to Harry when he left him with those horrid Dursleys, and one day soon I'm going to put him in his place for what he did to my brother."

"I still can't believe Albus would do something like this," said Molly. "How could someone as kind as Albus Dumbledore steal a newborn baby from her parents within minutes of her birth."

"Albus Dumbledore lives by what he calls for the greater good and thinks he alone knows what is best for all of magical Britain," answered Helga.

"That's horrible," cried Jean. "How could anyone even think about stealing newborn baby from her mother right after she was born? In the Muggle world, someone like that would be sentenced to decades in prison. Isn't there anything anybody could do to punish a monster like that?"

"Mark my words, Dumbledore's going to pay for what he did to our families, but not now," said Harry. "Dumbledore believes Voldemort's not gone forever, and until we're absolutely sure the evil bastard's gone for good we're going to need Dumbledore around even if it means putting off his punishment for a bit. Mind you, we're still going to keep tabs on what he's up to, so we can head him off if need be."

"Hmm, that sounds quite a bit like, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," said Lionel.

"Ah, I see we have someone else familiar with General Sun-tzu," commented Salazar.

"While serving as a dentist in the British Royal Naval Reserve I took a class in military history, and General Sun-tzu was the subject of a report I wrote for that class," answered Lionel.

"Daddy, I never knew you were in the British Naval Reserve," commented Hermione.

"After I missed you taking your first steps, I resigned my commission, so I would not miss any time with you as you were growing up," answered Lionel. "I really enjoyed my time in the British Royal Reserve, and am grateful they helped pay my way through dental school, but I decided spending time with you and your mother was more important to me."

"I'm delighted to know there are non-magical people whose families are more important than their careers, as well," commented Arthur. "When I accepted my position with the Ministry of Magic I did so because it would allow me to spend time with my family."

"Unfortunately, that idiot Fudge was elected Minister of Magic, and he cut your budget and made it so you have no chance for advancement to another job," said Molly.

"Which reminds me, before we were brought here, Fudge placed the Ministry on full alert and called everyone into work because a dangerous prisoner has escaped Azkaban prison," added Arthur. "So, if you don't mind, could I be returned to the Burrow so I can report to the Ministry as ordered?"

"We can return you to the Burrow, but we know all about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban, because we were the ones who rescued him," said Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I have changed the ages of several of JKR's characters to fit my story, namely Percy and Fleur.

Additionally, from this chapter on, all my material will be new.

_Chapter 8: What Do You Mean?_

"What do you mean, you were the ones to rescue Sirius Black?" asked Arthur.

"Like I just said, Daddy," answered Ginny. "With the aid of our Phoenix, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and I went to Azkaban prison and rescued Sirius Black."

"The report I got from the Ministry just said a dangerous prisoner had escaped Azkaban, and we were report in to help look for the prisoner," said Arthur. "They said nothing about Sirius Black, but if you did get him out of Azkaban him like you said, then I understand why we would need to report in. Can you show us Sirius Black and tell us why you removed him?"

"We rescued Sirius because he's Harry's godfather and an innocent man who was sent to Azkaban without a trial," answered Ginny.

"But, Dumbledore said he was the Potters' secret keeper and led 'You-Know-Who' to them," said Molly.

"Molly, Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper, not Sirius Black," said James. "What these youngsters have said is true. Sirius Black is an innocent man who was sent to Azkaban without a trial."

"Albus wouldn't allow an innocent man to be sent to prison without a trial," argued Molly.

"I'm not so sure about that," commented Ginny. "He didn't have any problems with stealing me from the Potters, and it's not so farfetched to think he might stoop to sending somebody to Azkaban without a trial."

"Not to defend Dumbledore, but we didn't have time to tell him about the change to Pettigrew as secret keeper, because the rat betrayed us less than three hours after I cast the Fidelius Charm," said Lily.

"You say you rescued Sirius Black, where is he, then?" asked Molly.

"We have Sirius hidden away until we had the chance tell you about rescuing him, and that he is an innocent man" said Harry.

"Mum, Sirius Black has to be innocent, because just last night we captured Peter Pettigrew, too," mentioned Ron.

"You've captured Pettigrew, that's impossible," said Molly. "Everyone knows Black murdered Peter Pettigrew."

"It's true, Mum, we saw him for ourselves, last night," said Fred.

"And to think the coward's been living with us for the past decade as a useless old rat," added George.

"What useless old rat?" Percy asked. "The only rat I've seen around the Burrow was Scabbers."

"Percy, Scabbers is really Peter Pettigrew," said Ron. "He's an Animagus and his form is a useless old rat. Fred, George, and I helped make him turn himself back into a wizard."

"I don't believe a word of any of this, especially the part about Scabbers really being Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form" said Percy.

"Percy, please believe us, we're telling the truth," said Ginny, reaching out to touch one of Percy's arms."

"If Pettigrew's alive, then show us where he is," said Percy.

"Everyone please follow us, and we'll show him to you," said Harry.

8

"Why, hello Peter, you worthless coward," snarled James, seeing Pettigrew in his cage.

"James, please make them let me out, it was Sirius…" squealed Pettigrew before Ginny unleashed another bat-bogey hex on the coward. Unsuccessfully trying to bat the bogeys away, he begged, "Please stop, please stop. I was the traitor. I'm the one who betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord and framed Sirius Black for it."

"Blimey, being in here must be making you stronger, because that was worse than when you hit the coward with three at a time," commented Ron, seeing the coward crying on the floor of his cell.

"So, Peter Pettigrew really did betray the Potters; that still doesn't prove he's been living with us as a rat," said Percy. "I mean, someone would really have to be a pathetic loser to want to live his life as useless old rat."

"That's what I thought before we forced him back into his human form," said Ron. "Now that I see him as a human, I can see how he much looks like a rat."

"You're right about that, he does look like a rat, but are sure he's really Scabbers?" asked Percy, peering at Pettigrew.

"We sure, Percy," said Ginny, laying a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Percy, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"We're going to use him to get an innocent man cleared of crimes he didn't commit, and then we're going make the coward pay for betraying us to Voldemort," said Ginny.

"Are you going off to live with Harry now that you know he's your brother?" asked Percy.

"No, you're not taking my baby away from me, even if she wasn't born a Weasley," said Molly, rushing to Ginny and enveloping her in her arms.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm not taking Ginny away from you," said Harry. "I'm just glad we found out about Dumbledore's meddling and know the truth about each other."

"Mum, I heard you tell Daddy just last week that you thought of Harry as another son, and well, since I know he's my brother, too, then why can't he be another son," said Ginny. "It's just that this one has green eyes and black hair that sticks out all over the place."

"Arthur and Molly, James and I can't tell you how grateful we are for the way you raised our daughter," said Lily. "I won't lie to you and say I wish James and I would have lived to see our two children grow up, but I do take solace knowing Ginny couldn't have been placed with anyone better that the Weasley family."

"I agree with my wife completely, and the only things we ask is that you now help us look out for our son, as well," added James. "It is our wish, that after they evict them from the home Lily and I bought for them to live in rent free, that you help us make sure neither one of them ever even lay eyes on my sister-in-law and her pathetic lumps of a husband and son."

"That, you can count on, James," said Arthur.

"Great, now let's go see Sirius," said James. Seeing his best friend sleeping soundly in his Animagus form, he said passing his hand through his head, "Padfoot, old pal, it's time to wake up, now."

Looking up, the large black dog shook his head, and seeing James and Lily, he transformed into his human form and said, "At long last, I've passed on."

"Padfoot, you're not dead," said Lily softly. "You've been rescued from Azkaban and are staying with Harry and his friends."

"Harry?" questioned the still disoriented wizard before seeing his godson looking at him while standing behind his parents.

"You're, you're Unca Pafoo," said Harry, looking misty eyed at his godfather.

"Harry, you remember me," said the joyous Sirius, opening his arms wide to embrace his godson. Looking around, he croaked, "Where are we, and how did you get me out of that hell-whole?"

"You're with us in the Hall of the Founders at Hogwarts, and we would prefer if how you were removed from Azkaban is kept secret for now," said Godric. "It's not that we don't trust anyone in here, but the less people know about what happened in Azkaban today the less likely someone we don't want to know about will find out. Suffice it to say, your removal from Azkaban has apparently created quite the uproar in the British Magical Community."

"I can deal with that, especially if no one else but this lot knows I'm in here," replied Sirius. "Not to be difficult, but how do we know my presence in this hall will remain a secret?"

"The best way to accomplish this would be cast a Fidelius Charm and make one of our four heirs the secret keeper of you being in here," said Rowena. "By the time we return them to the general population of Hogwarts we hope to have your name and innocence established so that you may once again become a free man."

"Who are you going to make the secret keeper?" asked Lily.

"Since we'll be in here for the next thirteen days, I volunteer to become the secret keeper," said Luna. "If we somehow need to keep Mr. Black's presence in here secret longer than thirteen days, no one would even suspect I would be the secret keeper for anything at all."

"An excellent suggestion, my princess, and I will consent to this if Sirius grants me an exclusive interview after his name has been cleared," said Xenophilius.

"You have a deal, Xeno," said Sirius, shaking the oddly dressed wizard's hand.

"Now that we have Sirius's presence in here safeguarded, I suggest we determine who the remaining adults and students we wish to have train with our heirs," said Helga.

"If she's willing I'd like my godmother, Calliope Jameson, to train with us," said Harry.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Sirius. "Calliope and I never quite got along well with each other."

"That's the truth," said Lily. "However, I think the two of you could manage to be civil with each other for your godson's sake."

"I always did think, that, deep down you and Calliope really fancied each other," commented James.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Sirius. "If we got together we'd probably end up killing each other."

"Won't you please try to get along with Calliope for our son's and daughter's sake?" asked James.

"Your son and daughter?" questioned Sirius.

"Yes, our son and daughter," answered Lily. "About a year after Harry was born I gave birth to a daughter, but Dumbledore stole her from us within minutes of her birth."

"I didn't even know you were pregnant, and I spent a lot of time with you the year after Harry was born," said Sirius.

"When Dumbledore found out I was pregnant with another child, he placed James and me under Imperious Curses and ordered us to tell no one I was pregnant again," said Lily. "Then, the meddling fool placed notice-me-not charms on me to insure no one could tell I was pregnant, and after she was born, he placed memory charms on the two of us and Madam Pomfrey to forget I was even pregnant."

"How did you find this out?" asked Sirius.

"After we were murdered we remembered everything Dumbledore had done to us, and more importantly Harry and his sister discovered the truth after they learned they were heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts," answered Lily.

"My godson and his sister are heirs of the Founders," said Sirius, sticking out his chest. Looking at Ginny, he asked, "You resemble Lily, you're Harry's sister, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir, I am," answered Ginny.

"None of this sir with me," said Sirius, embracing Ginny, as well. "You can either call me Sirius or Padfoot, and the same goes with the whole lot of the rest of you, too. Now, please tell me your name."

"I was born Hyacinth Lily Potter, but I was given to the Weasleys when I was only about ten days old, and am now known as Ginny Weasley," answered Ginny. "I don't mean to offend anyone, but I'd rather be called Ginny or Ginevra, as they are the only names I knew until yesterday."

"No offense taken, Ginny," answered Lily. "I just wish I could hold you and Harry in my arms."

"Thank-you," said Ginny. Turning to face Bill, she asked, "Bill, since I found out you're not my blood brother, would you consent to being one of the adults we choose to train with us?"

"I'd be honored if I can still call you my lil sis," said Bill, embracing Ginny.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Ginny, snuggling close into her eldest brother's arms.

"I have a suggestion for another wizard," said James. "That is, if there's not a full moon in the next two weeks."

"The next full moon is to be on Saturday September 12, and if the wizard you are suggesting is Remus Lupin, then we see no problem with him training with our heirs," answered Godric.

"Who is Remus Lupin?" asked Harry.

"He was another of your mother's and my friends from our days at Hogwarts," said James.

"Does anybody have any suggestions for other adults to train with us?" asked Hermione.

"What about Charlie?" Ron said. "He's a good bloke, and, like Bill, he's not Ginny's blood brother, either."

"If you'll have me, I'd be honored to train with you, as well," said Charlie.

"We'd love to have you train with us, too," said Ginny embracing the burly red-headed dragon handler. Looking at Percy, she asked, "Is there a way we could include Percy in our group? Today's his seventeenth birthday, so that means he's reached his majority. I know you said we had to pick four wizards and four witches, but couldn't we make it five of each, so I could have all seven of my brothers training with us."

"When we set the ground rules those many years ago, we did not set them in stone, and I do not have any qualms having Percy join your group if he wants to," said Rowena.

"We have no objections to Percy joining if he wants to, either," said Salazar.

"What do you say, Percy?" asked Ginny, smiling up at her brother. "Will you join us, as well?"

"You do know that none of us, except for Mum and Ron could resist that innocent bright eyed look you just gave me, so yes I would be honored to train with you," said Percy, embracing the smiling Ginny.

"Okay, we have all the wizards we need, but we still need four more witches, does anyone have any suggestions?" Harry inquired.

"What about Mrs. Weasley?" Luna asked.

"Thank-you for thinking about me, Luna, dear, but I must decline your offer," said Molly. "While the lot of you are in here training, I plan to put Albus Dumbledore in his place for what he did to the Potters and the Weasleys. That, plus I plan to erect a stone to remember the daughter I lost."

"I'll be right at your side, Molly dear," said Arthur, hugging his beloved wife.

"Mum, I know you want to have a go at Dumbledore, but could wait until we've finished our training?" asked Ginny. "Remember, I'm the secret keeper for the fact Harry and I are brother and sister, and I have to be the one to tell it. Don't worry we plan on having you and loads of other people around when I tell him we know all about his meddling."

"Now that we're able to leave Potter Manor, you can count on us being there, as well," said Lily.

"That, plus I plan on haunting Dumbledore for his meddling for as long as he lives," added James.

"Only if I can haunt him with you, my love," said the giggling Lily.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my dear," said James.

"I have a suggestion for an adult witch to train with us," said Bill. "A few months ago, I met a French witch working as an intern for Gringotts, and I believe she would make a most wonderful addition to our group."

"Oh, really, what's her name?" asked Molly.

"Her name is Fleur Delacour," answered the blushing Bill.

"He's blushing," squeaked Ginny. "Tell me dear brother; is there anything between you and this French girl your lil sis should know about?"

"Or, more importantly, your mother," added Molly.

"Not yet, but we did have a number of nice chats while we worked together," said Bill with a dreamy expression on his face.

"What does Fleur look like?" asked Ginny.

"She has long silvery blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back and is the prettiest witch I've ever met," answered Bill.

"So, what about you, Charley?" asked Ginny. "Did you meet any nice witches on that Dragon reserve you work at?"

"He did, way to go, Charlie," said Fred, seeing Charlie blush.

"Please tell us her name, oh brother dear," added George.

"Her name is Desiree, and she has the prettiest long blonde hair I've ever seen that hangs all the way down to her cute little bum," said Charlie with a huge grin on his face.

"How about you, Percy?" asked Ginny. "How old is Penelope, and would you like us to include her in our group?"

"Penelope and I broke up," answered Percy with a grin on his face.

"Okay, spill it, who's the new girl you've set your eyes on?" asked Ginny.

"Her name is Audrey, and she's a seventh year prefect from Hufflepuff," answered Percy with the same dreamy expression as his older brothers.

"A seventh year, you're only a sixth year," spat Molly.

Sighing, he explained, "Mother, she only five days older than I am. If I had been born but two days earlier we both would be seventh years."

"Sorry, dear," said Molly. Smiling, she asked, "What does this Audrey look like?"

"She has the prettiest long black hair that reaches all the way down to her knees," answered Percy.

"Oops," said George, winking at his twin.

"What was that oops all about?" asked Molly, rounding on her twin sons.

"Yes, what did you two do to Audrey?" asked Percy.

"Calm down, Perce, we didn't know that cute Hufflepuff prefect with the long black hair was your girlfriend," answered Fred.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND?" screamed the incensed Percy.

"Nothing, Perce," said Fred, as he and his twin began laughing at their brother.

"Yeah, we were just winding you up, that's all," said George.

"By the way, we approve," added Fred.

"Yes, indeed, Audrey is one hot looking witch," continued George.

"If I find out you two have pranked her…" warned Percy.

"We promise we'll never prank your girlfriend, or the girlfriend of any of our other brothers, including ickle Harry," said Fred.

"What about your little sister's boyfriend?" Ginny asked. When the twins didn't answer, she warned, "You two better leave any boyfriend I might get alone."

"If they turn out to be good blokes, we will," said Harry. "However, if they hurt you or turn out to be real arses, then I say they're fair game for all seven of us."

"Pronglet, don't forget your dear old dad and Uncles Padfoot and Mooney," said James.

"Gred, we're in the presence of Prongs and Padfoot," gushed George, getting on his knees and bowing before James and Sirius.

"You're right, Forge," said Fred, followings his twin's antics. "Too bad Mooney's not here, to boot."

"Well, boys, since Remus Lupin is Mooney, you'll get to meet him very soon, as well," said the chuckling James.

"We get to spend the equivalent of seven years training with Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs, the greatest Hogwarts pranksters of all time!" squealed Fred and George in awe.

"What have we done?" asked Godric, sighing dramatically from his portrait. "We've just introduced the Weasley twins to the Marauders."

"And, I say it's jolly well about time, too," said the laughing Helga.

"Not to mention the son of Prongs and our other three heirs," said the laughing Rowena.

"Yes, indeed," added," the chuckling Salazar. "Just look at what they did to that pathetic excuse of a Slytherin, Snape."

"What did you four do to Snape?" asked James.

"Dad, as heirs of the Founders we can ask the castle to do things for us, and each of us asked the castle to do something to Snape," answered Harry. "Ginny asked the castle to make Snape belch really loud every time he insults the Fred, George, or the us four heirs. Hermione asked it, that whenever Snape removes points from a house other than his own, to add the amount taken to whatever house he took points from. Luna asked it to douse Snape with water every day he leaves his personal quarters without bathing and washing his hair. I asked it to make Snape trip every thirteenth he takes every time he take a point from any house but his own."

"So that's why Snape was all wet when we saw him this morning," said Fred.

"I saw him trip at least six times in the Great Hall, and I bet he belched at least five times at breakfast this morning," said Ron.

"You guys are driving him barmy, keep it up," said George.

"It is going to be most entertaining training with group," commented the giggling Luna. "However, we still have another witch to add to our group. Does anyone know of any other witches we might ask to join us?"

"If I may, I suggest you ask a recent graduate from my house by the name of Nymphadora Tonks to join your group," said Helga.

"I knew her at Hogwarts, and if agrees she to join us, I'd advise you not to call her Nymphadora," said Charlie. "She hates that name and many a bloke made the mistake of calling her that and paid dearly for doing so."

"She's my favorite cousin Andie's daughter, but we all called her Dora for the reason Charlie just told us about," commented Sirius.

"Now, that we have five witches in mind, we need to bring them and Remus here to ask them if they'd like to join us," said Hermione.

"Does anyone know where Calliope Jameson is?" asked Sirius.

"The last we knew, Calliope Jameson was working as a Potions' master in St. Mungos making medicinal potions," said Salazar.

"I used to meet her there when I would take Harry into St. Mungos for his check-ups, so why don't we go to her lab and ask her to come here," said Lily.

"Just don't tell her I'm here or she might not come with you," said Sirius.

"If we knew where her lab is, we could have our Phoenix flash us there," said Harry.

"I know where the lab is, if that is any help to you," said Arthur.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_ _A Wrackspurt Infestation_

"Who do you think should be the ones to first make contact with Calliope Jameson?" asked Harry.

"I think it should be you, your parents, and Mr. Weasley," answered Hermione. "Your parents named Calliope your godmother, and the two of them and you can help explain things to her. Mr. Weasley can help explain things after he shows one of the Phoenix how to get to St. Mungos' medicinal potion's lab."

"Getting to St. Mungos would allow me to get to the Ministry sooner," added Arthur. "That way I can find out more about what we've been summoned for so I can keep this lot informed as to the goings on in the Ministry."

"What about Harry's safety at St. Mungos?" Molly asked. "People are bound to recognize him when the Phoenix takes him to St. Mungos."

"I know just the thing to prevent that, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, dashing to his room. Walking back into the Founders' main hall wearing his Cloak of Invisibility, he shouted, sneaking up to stand next to Fred and George, "IF I WORE THIS, WOULD IT HIDE ME BETTER?"

"Bloody hell, Harry," gasped Fred, grabbing his chest.

"You nearly made me wet myself," added George, shaking his head.

"Harry, that cloak you're wearing is our family's most valuable possession, and the last I knew Dumbledore had it," said the smiling James. "How did you get it away from the meddling old fool?"

"He gave to me last Christmas, and told me to use it well," answered Harry.

"Maybe there's hope for him, yet," said James. "By the way, that was a prank worthy of a Marauder."

"Thanks, Dad," said Harry. Turning to face Arthur, he asked, "Mr. Weasley, are you ready to go, so I can meet my godmother?"

"Yes, Harry, I am, please put your cloak back on and touch my arm," answered Arthur. "Whenever you're ready, please ask your Phoenix to flash us to the location in I have my mind. When we get there, please remain silent until I get us into Calliope's laboratory."

"Dad and Mum, see you in St. Mungos," said Harry from beneath his cloak. "Emerald Phoenix, please flash us to the location Mr. Weasley's thinking about."

9

"Harry, we're in the corridor just outside Calliope Jameson's lab and there's no one else around, so you can take your cloak off before I knock on her door," said Arthur, after the Phoenix flashes the two into St. Mungos.

"Good afternoon, Arthur," said Calliope Jameson, opening her lab door after answering Arthur's knock. "What brings you to my lab?"

"I'm bringing your godson, Harry Potter to meet you," answered Arthur with a whisper.

"My godson, Harry," she replied, looking at Harry for the first time. "You do look like your father, but…"

"I have my mother's eyes," chuckled Harry.

"So, you've already heard that, I guess," she smirked, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, ma'am, I have," said the blushing Harry.

"None, of this ma'am with me, young man," said Calliope. "I am your godmother, and I insist you call me Calliope."

"Thank-you, Calliope," said the grinning young wizard.

"Today is September 2, and my godson should be at Hogwarts not standing in the corridor outside my lab, so why are you here?" asked Calliope.

"Calliope, my dear friend, our son wanted to meet you, and he, James, and I wished to talk to you," said Lily softly, as she and James materialized next to Harry.

"James and Lily!" squeaked Calliope before falling faint to the floor.

"Is she alright?" asked Harry, kneeling at his godmother's side.

"She fainted when she saw your father and me," said Lily.

"I just conjured some smelling salts and a glass of water," said Arthur, kneeling beside Calliope and passing the smelling salts under her nose.

"Alright, Arthur, what's up, that is if you're really Arthur Weasley?" questioned Calliope before suddenly pointing her wand at the tall balding wizard.

"Calliope, please relax, Arthur's just doing James and I a favor," said Lily softly, trying not to once more startle her best friend. "Harry wanted to meet his godmother, and, as Arthur knew where your lab was he volunteered his services so Harry's Phoenix could flash him here."

"Harry's Phoenix!" exclaimed Calliope. "You mean my godson really has a Phoenix."

"The Phoenix really doesn't belong to me, but I can use it to get me about whenever I need it to," explained Harry.

"Alright, help me up," said Calliope. "Arthur, you can get rid of that water, for I need something a bit stronger to drink than that. Now, if you'll all please follow me to my office."

"I'm afraid I must decline your invitation," said Arthur. "I was ordered to report to the Ministry and must be on my way."

"Thanks for everything, Arthur," said Lily.

"I'm really happy to see all of you, but what's going on and why are you here?" asked Calliope. "I never expected to see James and Lily Potter as ghosts, or Arthur Weasley bringing my godson, who's supposed to be at Hogwarts, by to see me in the mid-afternoon."

"Calliope, it all began last night when two first years, a second year witch, and I all learned we were the Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts," answered Harry. "That's why I have a Phoenix to get my about, as well."

"You and three witches about your age are the Heirs to the Founders of Hogwarts," said Calliope, pouring herself a glass of brandy. "When you were born, I could sense you were to be a special wizard, but an Heir of the Founders is hard to believe."

"Calliope, I know it's hard to believe, but please believe us, everything Harry told you is true," said James.

"Okay, let's say I believe what Harry said is true, then why are you here, and what do you want with me?" asked the still skeptical Calliope.

"The Founders of Hogwarts gave us the chance to ask others to train with us, and I picked you as one of the ones I wanted to ask," said Harry.

"If this is true, then I'd be crazy not to accept," said Calliope. "How long does this training last?"

"It lasts two weeks, but we were taught a charm so we can condense seven years into two weeks," said Harry.

"I still find all of this hard to believe, and I want to believe you, but how do I know you're telling me the truth, and more importantly, how do I know you three really are James, Lily, and Harry Potter?" inquired Calliope. Looking at Lily, she said, "If you really are Lily Potter, then tell me what I told you and what I gave Harry the last time I saw you in this office."

"You gave Harry lemon ice you bought from a Muggle street vender, and you told me not to tell another soul, especially James or the other Marauders what you told me that day," answered Lily.

"Okay, I'm starting to believe you a little more; now tell me, when does this training session with the Founders begin?" asked Calliope. "For that matter, the Founders have all long passed on, so what do you mean by the Founders training anyone?"

"The other heirs and I were taken to this hall created by the Founders of Hogwarts which contains their portraits," answered Harry. "The next training session begins later, this afternoon."

"Later this afternoon!" exclaimed Calliope. "The only way I can get away for a fortnight starting this very afternoon is to use up all of the personal days I have saved up. It's funny, but just this morning supervisor told me I needed to take some time off because we were caught up on all of our critical medicinal potions."

"Calliope, there's something else you should know before you agree to come with us," said Harry. Sensing she was waiting for him to continue, the young wizard added, "My godfather Sirius…"

"You expect me to train with the man who was your family's betrayer," scoffed Calliope.

"Calliope, Sirius did not betray us, Peter did," said James. "We made Peter our secret keeper in an attempt to throw Voldemort off our scent, and the rat betrayed us less than four hours later."

"Calliope, I know you and Sirius never got along well, but you were the bonder when Sirius made us perform the Unbreakable Vow when we named him Harry's godfather," said Lily. "If Sirius really had betrayed us, he'd be dead now."

"Lily, are you sure?" asked Calliope. "I remember nothing about performing the Unbreakable Vow when you named Sirius Harry's godfather. If I had, there is no way I would have let an innocent man be sent off to Azkaban, no matter what my feelings for him were."

"Are you sure about this?" asked James.

"Yes, I'm sure about this," snapped Calliope. "You know me better than to think I'd let an innocent man get sent off to Azkaban just because I didn't get along with him."

"Dumbledore," said Harry.

"What about Professor Dumbledore?" Calliope asked.

"I think Dumbledore did something to you to make you forget about the Unbreakable Vow," Harry replied.

"Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do anything like that," argued Calliope.

"He stole my sister from us right after she was born…" said Harry.

"You're sister!" exclaimed Calliope. "I was your mother's best friend, and I remember nothing about you having a sister."

"Calliope, Harry's telling the truth," said Lily. "About four months after Harry was born I realized I was pregnant with another child, and when Dumbledore learned this he cast Imperious Curses on James and I with the instructions to tell no one I was pregnant again. After that, the meddling old fool cast notice-me-not charms on me so no one could tell I was pregnant. Within minutes of our daughter's birth he stole her from us, and cast memory charms on the healer that delivered her to make us forget I was even pregnant again."

"If Dumbledore went to all that trouble, then how did you learn of what he'd done?" asked Calliope.

"After we were murdered we remembered everything Dumbledore had done, and Harry discovered he had a sister after he learned they were both Heirs of the Founders," answered Lily.

"Do you know why Dumbledore did all that?" asked Calliope.

"It's all because of some bloody prophecy that says our son's the only one who can vanquish Voldemort," spat James.

"You mean to tell me, you think Dumbledore did all he did because of a prophecy," said Calliope.

"That, plus that infernal 'for the greater good,' babble he believes in," said Lily.

"Okay, let me tell my supervisor I'm taking her up on her offer that I take some time off," said Calliope.

"Hey, look, it's the house-elf that came to visit me at the Dursleys' house," said Harry, seeing Dobby hiding in Calliope's lab.

"Dobby, is that you?" asked James, before the House-elf vanished from view.

"Dad, how do you know Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Although they are free House-elves, Dobby's clan forevermore bound themselves to the Potter family, and I remember seeing him in Potter Manor when he was an elfling," answered James. "After your mother and I were murdered and appeared in Potter Manor I discovered my uncle Charlus had stolen Dobby from our family and had given him to Lucius Malfoy as a wedding present."

"Isn't there anything we can do to get Dobby back from the Malfoys," Harry inquired.

"There is a way, but Dobby will never again be a free House-elf," said James. "As Potter Head of House, you may reclaim any items taken without permission from a member of the House of Potter. However, before you do so, I suggest we return to the Hall of the Founders, as you may not be able to carry everything you reclaim."

"Okay, I've been approved for a fourteen day holiday, so whenever you're ready we can go to the Hall of the Founders," said Calliope, reentering her office with a satchel hanging from her right shoulder. Seeing the smirk on James's face, she asked, "I know that look. What are you up to?"

"I just explained to Harry how he can reclaim any items taken from the Potter family without permission, and I suspect much of what went missing from Potter Manor was given away by my uncle," answered James. "Some things that went missing were items of clothing that could be embarrassing if anyone is wearing any of these items."

"Yes, that could be rather embarrassing, indeed," said the giggling Calliope.

9

"Welcome to the Hall of the Founders," said Harry.

"You look just like your mother; you're Harry's sister, aren't you?" said Calliope, looking at Ginny.

"Yes, ma'am, I am," answered the petite now auburn haired young witch. "I was born Hyacinth Lily Potter, but I'd still prefer to be called Ginny Weasley, the only name I knew until yesterday."

"Then, Ginny it is," said the beaming Calliope, hugging Ginny. Looking, she saw Sirius, and she cried with tears streaming down her face, "Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry, but I forgot all about being the bonder when you made us cast the Unbreakable Vow when James and Lily named you Harry's godfather."

"I don't remember a thing about an Unbreakable Vow," said Sirius, embracing the now sobbing Calliope. "Are you sure I asked you to be the binder?"

"Sirius, I asked Calliope to be the binder for the Unbreakable Vow when you insisted we cast it when we named you Harry's godfather," said James.

"Then, who the bloody hell altered our memories?" snapped Sirius.

"We think it was Dumbledore, because that way no one would know an innocent wizard had been sent off to Azkaban," answered Harry.

"When I get my hands on that old coot…" snarled Sirius.

"For once you and I can agree on something, because I intend to be there with you," interjected Calliope.

"You know, if you two would kiss each other, I do believe the Wrackspurts infesting your brains would flee in an instant," commented Luna with her usual dreamy voice.

"Kiss him/her; I'd rather kiss a hippogriff!" shouted Calliope and Sirius, breaking away from each other.

"I know you both really want to kiss each other, but there's something off with both of you that makes you think the exact opposite," said Luna, gazing intently at each other.

"What do you mean we both want to kiss each other?" snapped both of Harry's godparents.

"You both have the same auras about you that Daddy and Mummy had around them before Mummy died," said Luna.

"Are you sure about this, princess?" asked Xenophilius.

"Yes, Daddy, I am, but there's something off about both Sirius and Calliope," answered Luna. "I think someone cast something on them to repress the feelings they have for each other, but the only way to make sure is for them to kiss each other."

"Luna, how do you know all this?" asked Rowena.

"Ever since I was little I've been able to tell when someone's lying to me and have been able to see certain emotional related auras around their bodies," answered the petite blonde.

"Sirius and Calliope, I suggest you two pluck up that Gryffindor courage of yours and kiss each other," said James. "You know, I always did think that once you two got over your differences that you'd make a most wonderful couple."

"Well, Calliope, I'm game if you are," said Sirius.

"Alright, but I'm only kissing you because I want to see if Luna's right about all this," said Calliope. "Besides, if she wrong, we can always go back to despising each other when we're done."

"Okay, here goes nothing," said Sirius, cupping Calliope's face with his hand and gently kissing her lips.

"Hey, you two, get a room," said James, seeing his son's godparents' eyes light up before the wrapped their arms around each other and deepened their kiss.

"That conniving old bastard," said Sirius, after he and Calliope had ended their kiss. "I fancied her from the moment I laid eyes on her, but that conniving old bastard did something to me to make me despise the girl of my dreams."

"The old bastard did the same to me," said Calliope. "When I get a hold of him he won't know what hit him. I bet you a billion galleons he cast memory charms on us to make us forget about the Unbreakable Vow you took when James and Lily named you Harry's godfather."

"Luna, I cannot tell you how grateful I am for what you've done for Calliope and I," said Sirius, as he and Calliope embraced the young witch. "Whatever you want, just name it, and I'll make sure you get it."

"We'll make sure you get it," corrected Calliope.

"I have all I need and want in my father and my new to the end of time friends," said Luna. "You really don't have to get me anything."

"We believe you deserve a reward, and we intend to give you one," said Calliope.

"We'll just have to observe you for a bit, and if we need help we can ask your friends and father for ideas on how we can reward you," added Sirius.

9

"Dad, how do I go about reclaiming the things taken from the Potter family without permission?" asked Harry a bit later that afternoon.

"As Potter Head of House, all you have to do is say, 'I, Harry James Potter, Head of the" answered James. "As I do not know what may have been taken from our family since the last time my father uttered these words, I suggest you have everyone but you and your sister stay at least ten feet away from you."

"I. Harry James Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, do hereby reclaim all Potter Family belongings removed from the Potter Family without authorization," said the young wizard.

"Oh, Dobby is being getting punishing for not coming when Master is being calling," said Dobby the House-elf, appearing amongst a plethora Potter family belongings.

"Stop that, you'll hurt yourself," said Hermione, grabbing Dobby to keep him from hitting his head on the floor.

"Dobby, is no being appearing to Master, Dobby must being punishing Dobby," said the diminutive House-elf.

"Harry, you're now his master; forbid him from punishing himself," said James.

"Dobby, I forbid you from punishing yourself," said Harry.

"Great wizard Harry Potter is being Dobby's new master," said Dobby, bowing before the young wizard. "Dobby is being happy Dobby is no more being serving bad masters."

"Excuse me, but did I just here right?" asked Hermione. "Harry now owns Dobby."

"Hermione, Dobby's clan bound itself to the Potter family centuries ago…" said James.

"That's slavery, and I want nothing to do with anyone who would own a slave," spat the young witch.

"Hermione, please listen, it's not how you think it is," said Lily. "All Potter House-elves are free."

"Then, why did Dobby call Harry his new master?" asked Hermione.

"Pretty Miss, Dobby can being explaining," said the House-elf. "When Master James's Uncle Charlus is being giving Dobby to bad masters without Master Harold's permission, bad masters is being making Dobby bond with them. Master Harry is being reclaiming Dobby and Dobby is being his House-elf."

"Why aren't you a free House-elf like the other Potter House-elves are?" asked Harry.

"Son, Harry, when my uncle gave Dobby to the Malfoys, he gave away Dobby's ability to be a free House-elf, as well," explained James. "You, as Potter Head of House could reclaim Dobby, but he can no longer be free."

"Isn't there a way to free Dobby, again?" asked Hermione.

"Not without killing him, there isn't," said James. "However, now that Dobby's no longer a free House-elf, Harry can make him a member of the House of Potter."

"How can I do that?" asked Harry.

"By saying, Dobby, I, Harry James Potter, do hereby declare that Dobby the House-elf is now a member of the House of Potter saying, '' while holding one of his hands in your wand hand," said James.

"Dobby, I, Harry James Potter, do hereby declare that Dobby the House-elf is now a member of the House of Potter," said Harry. Seeing the House-elf double in size, he gasped, "Blimey, what just happened to Dobby?"

"Master Harry, when a wizard is being making House-elf member of family, the magic of wizard is being making House-elf bigger and stronger," said the House-elf with tears streaming down his face.

"Dobby, now that you are free from the Malfoys, can you tell us why you gave Harry a warning this summer?" asked Godric.

"Bad Malfoy is being taking book from his secret place to help bringing 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back,'" answered Dobby.

"Dobby, do you mean this book?" asked Ginny, taking Riddle's diary out of the cabinet they were keeping it in.

"That is being the book of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,' it is being bad book," said the frantic with worry House-elf.

"Don't worry Dobby, Luna stabbed the book with Godric Gryffindor's dagger, and it can no longer be used to bring Voldemort back," said Harry.

"Dobby is being so happy, Master Harry," said Dobby, hugging the young wizard. "You is being great wizard."

"Dobby, Luna's the one who destroyed the book, she should be the one you're hugging," said Harry.

"Dobby is being happy you is being helping Master Harry, pretty Miss Luna," said the House-elf, hugging the blonde haired witch.

"You are most welcome, Dobby, would you like to be my friend?" asked Luna.

"Dobby, is being liking being your friend," said beaming House-elf.

"I don't mean to spoil your fun, but something I think is quite amusing occurred in the Headmasters' office when Harry reclaimed the Potter Family possessions," said Helga.

"Yes, and I think the meddling old fool finally got some of what he deserved," said the laughing Salazar.

"Blimey, Dumbledore's all sprawled out on the floor, and his desk, chair, and loads of shelves are gone," said Fred, looking the scene in the Headmasters' office through the portal next to Godric's portrait.

"They're not gone, they're just here in this hall instead of the Heads' office," added George.

"Quiet down you two, so we can hear what the old fart has to say," chided Ginny.

"**I wonder if all those gifts donated to me by my supposed good friend Charlus Potter were actually his to give," said Dumbledore, picking himself up from the floor. Rubbing his behind, as he gazed around his office, he added, "Everything given to me by Charlus is no longer here, so I must surmise the Potters placed retrieval charms on their belongings; which means, young Harry must have claimed the Potter Head of House mantle and has been told how to reclaim items taken from the Potter family without permission. I hope and pray he doesn't think I stole them from the Potters."**

"**Headmaster, my personal potions lab is in ruins," said the very agitated Severus Snape from the Headmasters' floo connection.**

"**Calm down, Severus, my boy, and tell me exactly what happened," said Dumbledore.**

"**I was brewing a number of complex potions in my lab, when all of a sudden all of my cauldrons and equipment vanished leaving the contents of the potions to interact," said Snape.**

"**Was anyone injured in the process?" asked Dumbledore.**

"**No, but the explosion destroyed my entire stock of potion ingredients and storage area," said Snape.**

"**Would any of your cauldrons or other potions equipment have at one time belonged to a member of the Potter family?" asked Dumbledore.**

"**They all belonged to Lily, why do you ask?" asked Snape in reply.**

"**I see, and I surmise you received no permission from the Potters to keep such equipment," commented Dumbledore.**

"**After I took over from Slughorn he told me this equipment belonged to Lily, and for me to return it to the Potter brat when he came to Hogwarts, but the brat has no Potions' talent whatsoever, so I decided to keep it," said Snape. "What does this all have to do with my equipment disappearing?"**

"**As you had no permission from the Potter family to use said equipment, when young Harry, as Potter Head of House, apparently reclaimed all Potter possessions taken without permission, the equipment in your lab was part of what he reclaimed," said Dumbledore.**

"**Why the insolent little brat; wait until I get my hands on him," snapped Snape.**

"**Severus, as you own mother was a pure-blood, I am quite sure you know most of the Ancient and Noble houses placed retrieval charms on their belongings," said Dumbledore. "If, as I suspect, young Harry has now claimed the Potter Head of House mantle, no punishment can be given him for reclaiming that which is rightfully his."**

"**What about all my work and ruined beyond repair potions' lab?" Snape squawked.**

"**I am sorry, Severus, but there is nothing I can do for you," answered Dumbledore. "Chalk this up as a learning experience and no longer use or keep things that are not yours to keep." **

"Well, that was most certainly entertaining," commented George.

"Too right, Forge; even though it was unintended, that was a prank worthy of the Weasley twins," added Fred.

"Gred, I beg to differ with you," said James. "As Harry is the son of Prongs, and it was he that reclaimed the Potter possessions, then I would say that was a prank worthy of the Marauders."

"Sir, is there a way for the two of us to become Marauders?" asked Fred.

"One of the qualifications to become a Marauder is to be an Animagus," answered Sirius.

"How do we learn that?" asked George.

"As Animagi training is part of what we want to teach you…" said Rowena.

"We get to be Marauders, we get to be Marauders!" shouted the Weasley twins as they began to dance around the room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Luna's Journey_

"When are we going to start training with the Founders?" asked Fred.

"Fred, I am so glad you asked that, for we were about to begin another training session," said Salazar. "What I am about to teach you I already taught our heirs earlier today, but as we need more appetite acceleration potion, I get the privilege of teaching it again. I am going to split you up evenly amongst Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, so they can assist anyone having trouble brewing the potion."

"That would be me," said Neville Longbottom dejectedly. "I'm really pants at potion making."

"Neville, you biggest problem with potions is Snape," said Harry.

"He's right, Neville," added Hermione. "You're the best in our year in Herbology, and I think anyone who does well in Herbology should do well in potions."

"Neville, Salazar told us that Snape is the worst excuse he's ever seen for a teacher, so how do you know if you're no good at something when the idiot teaching it is pants at teaching," said Ginny.

"If I tell you guys something I noticed last year, do you promise not to let anyone know I was the one who told you?" asked Daphne.

"Sure, Daphne, what is it?" asked Luna.

"Well, I noticed last year when Harry and Neville were making their potions correctly that's when Professor Snape was most likely to banish their potions, and when they did something wrong, that's when he would belittle them," said Daphne.

"I noticed that, as well," added Tracey. "That, plus I know Professor Snape saw Malfoy purposely sabotage both Harry's and Neville's potions more times than I could count."

"Did I here you correctly; Snape actually let another student purposely sabotage another student's potion?" questioned Calliope.

"Yes, ma'am, I did," answered Tracey.

"Why didn't you report this to the headmaster or another Professor?" asked Calliope.

"We didn't think anyone would do a thing about it, and we were afraid of what might have happened to us if the rest of Slytherin found out who snitched on Snape," answered the crying Daphne.

"Don't worry, we're going to get sack of Snape the day we get out of here," said Harry.

"Harry, it would please me if you would allow me the honor of sacking Snape, but I wish to do so in Hogwarts Great Hall, so the entire school can be present," said Salazar.

"Since you're the Founder of Slytherin, I think we could let you do that," said Harry.

"Great, now, let us commence with our potion's lesson," said the beaming Salazar.

"Wow, you were right, it's loads easier brewing potions when you don't have someone like Snape breathing down you neck," commented Neville, watching his potion brew. "I learned more from Salazar in one lesson than I did all last year from Snape.

"I didn't have Snape breathing down my neck, and I still learned more from Salazar in two hours than I did from the greasy haired git all last year," said Daphne.

"I agree, because the only ones to learn potions in Snape's class are the ones who read books," said Tracey.

"That's why we intend to let Salazar sack the greasy git," said Harry. Looking at the Founders, he asked, "When we sack Snape, could we sack Binns, Lockhart and Trelawney, too?"

"For Lockhart, yes, but for Binns and Trelawney I would prefer to relieve them of their teaching positions in private," said Rowena. "As neither one of them has harmed anyone else, I would prefer to use more tack with their dismissals."

"What's wrong with Professor Lockhart?" asked Susan. "Just look at all the books he's written; surely he's a worthy teacher."

"Gilderoy Lockhart is nothing but a poser," answered Ginny. "We've been reading though his books and discovered a lot of misinformation in them to say the least. Why, it's impossible for him to do three things he wrote about because they were all done at the same time on different continents."

"We can continue our discussion later, as it is now time for you to drink your potions and eat your meals," said Helga.

"There must be something wrong with my potion, because I don't feel loads hungrier like the rest of this lot does," commented Ron after downing a flagon of potion.

"Ron, it's not the potion, it's you," said the giggling Ginny. "You already eat so much, that Salazar's potion has no effect on you."

"She's right, mate, and I still bet you eat more than anyone else here," said Harry.

"Hah, hah, very funny," said Ron, filling his plate with food.

10

"When are going to get Remus Lupin and the girls Bill, Charlie, and Percy wanted?" asked Ginny, as they ate breakfast following their initial sleep period of the time compression cycle.

"During your last training period during this cycle," said Helga.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Luna.

"I believe it's time for Luna to visit her family's ancestral home with the aid of Ginny, Hermione, and me," said Harry.

"An excellent suggestion Harry, and while you're away we'll being teaching the rest of your group Occlumency," said Rowena.

"Oh, thank-you, so much," said Luna

"Won't it be too risky for them to be on their own?" asked Bill.

"They will have their Phoenix with them, and as they are still in a time compression period no one will be able to see them," answered Godric.

"That being said, I'd still feel better if an adult went with them," Bill added.

"Only wizards who are not yet of age may accompany them to Luna's and her mother's ancestral home, so if anyone goes with us it would have to be Calliope," said Hermione.

"Don't forget about me," commented Lily. "As a ghost I may not be able to do more than to watch over you and go for help if needed, but I would like to go with you, just the same."

"I would be most honored if both of you accompanied us, but I do have to warn you that no magic aside from accidental magic may be used once we get to the village of Anchor Shropshire," said Luna.

10

"What a quaint old village," commented Calliope upon their arrival in village of Anchor Shropshire.

"Just look at those people over there," said Ginny. "I know they're moving, but to me they look just like statues."

"What are laughing at, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"See that bloke over there by those row houses," said Harry. "He's about to get drenched with water."

"I'd say it's dirty dish water he's about to get doused with," added Hermione. "I wonder what he did to make that woman throw her dirty dishwater at him."

"Maybe it's just accidental," commented Luna. "Although, that woman does have a rather feral grin on her face, so I'd have to say he must have done something to upset her. Anyway, over there is the sign for B4368, and Mummy told us we must take the road north out of the village, and from there it will be my task to find our ancestral home."

"Luna, as this is your journey to find, please lead the way, and we shall follow," said Harry.

"Okay, follow me," said Luna, leading the way as she went skipping and giggling down the road. Noticing the others were not skipping, she stopped, turned, and said, "Would everyone please skip along with me."

"I don't know how to skip," said Harry.

"Then let's teach you, it's really easy," said Ginny, taking hold of Harry's right arm. "Hermione, take hold of his left, and let's show him how to skip."

"Good work, girls," said Lily, smiling at her children and their friends.

"Harry, you're loads better at than my other brothers are, and this is your first try," said the giggling Ginny. "Percy and Ron are the worst, though. They both fall flat on their faces if they try skipping."

"Oh, look over there," squealed Luna about thirty minutes later. "I just saw a blibbering humdinger along this path a moment ago, and I am quite certain my family would have picked a home where they are found. Let's see where this path takes us."

"Luna, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't see a path anywhere around here," commented Harry.

"It's right here in front of me," said Luna. "It leads into that dense wood over there in the distance, and I believe this is the path we should take."

"Luna, are you sure, because I don't see a path or a wood anywhere around here," said Hermione.

"There's a dense wood about only about a hundred feet from here," said Luna, pointing toward what to the others looked like some old scrubland. Seeing the confused looks on the others' faces, she added, "Maybe I'm the only who can see it. If you can't see it, then you'll just have to follow me."

"It feels like we're walking on mulch," commented Harry, as they followed Luna.

"We're walking along a tree bark lined path," said Luna. Seeing Harry about to run into a tree, she quickly grabbed him, and added, "Harry, there is a huge tree not more than two feet in front of you."

"Blimey, there really is a tree right in front of me," said Harry, reaching out to touch the tree.

"Let's all hold hands, so I can lead the rest of you through the wood," said Luna.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't see a thing," commented Ginny, as she entered the wood. Shaking her head, she thought to herself, "_That's odd; I can't hear anything, either."_

"_Can the rest of you lot hear me in your minds," _the three girls all heard Harry say in their minds.

"_Yes, we can,"_ the three girls all answered.

"_Luna, lead us back out of the wood, because I don't think Mum and Calliope can see or hear us,"_ thought Harry. Once back outside the wood, he asked, "Mum and Calliope, could either of you see or hear us when we entered the wood?"

"I could see all of you, but could not hear a thing," answered Lily.

"That's more than I could do, because I couldn't see or hear a thing," answered Calliope.

"The four of us can communicate telepathically with each other, so why don't continue on holding hands with Luna leading the way, and Mrs. Potter trailing behind," suggested Hermione.

"It will seem like blind leading the blind, but I'm game if the rest of you are," replied Calliope.

"Before we reenter the wood, let me try an experiment," said Luna. "I'm going to attempt sending what I see telepathically to the other three."

"Luna, this place is breathtaking," said Hermione, receiving images of what Luna could see. "What are those little creatures buzzing all around you other threes' heads?"

"Those are blubbering humdingers, and you have them surrounding you, as well," answered Luna.

"Amazing," said Ginny. "Let's reenter the wood, so we can see what other neat things we can see through Luna's eyes."

"Okay, everyone hold hands again, and let's continue on our journey," said Luna.

"Can anyone hear me now that I can see what's surrounding me?" asked Calliope after what seemed hours of walking around blind with no sound.

"I believe we all can," said Hermione.

"Welcome my heir to your ancestral family home," said the spirit of a woman, looking a lot like Luna that had appeared in the center of a vast clearing. "Tell me dear, what is your name and that of your traveling companions."

"My name is Luna Lynda Lovegood, and these are my best friends, Hermione Jean Granger, Harry James Potter, his sister Ginevra Molly Weasley, Harry's and Ginevra's mother Lily Potter, and Harry's and Ginevra's godmother Calliope Jameson," answered Luna.

"Tell me, dear, why is it that your mother could not accompany you on your journey to find our ancestral home," asked the spirit.

"She passed over two years ago," answered Luna with tears streaming down her face. "However, after I learned Harry, Ginevra, Hermione, and I were all heirs of the founders of Hogwarts, I was able to visit my mother in the spirit world, and it she who asked my friends to take her place in accompanying me on my journey. Mrs. Potter and Calliope came along so we could have some adults accompanying us, as well."

"Tell me, how were able to guide the others through the wood only you as our family's heir could see and hear in?" asked the spirit.

"I can communicate telepathically with the other three heirs, and they could see and hear where we were going through my eyes and ears," answered Luna. "As a ghost Mrs. Potter could see through the wood, and we just held hands to guide Calliope through, as well."

"Very interesting, you can communicate telepathically with the other three heirs, a most valuable non-magical gift," commented the spirit. Smiling, she instructed, "You dear, have been deemed worthy of being our heir, and it is now time for you to select your gifts."

"May I share the gifts I received and the ones I already have with the ones that accompanied me on my journey?" asked Luna.

"Other than Lily, because we cannot impart gifts on spirits, yes you may," answered the spirit.

"Then, I choose no further gifts, for I already have all that I need with my friends and the gifts I already possess," said Luna.

"You my dear are the wisest of all heirs that have passed through this wood, and I hereby bestow on you all gifts this wood can provide," said the spirit. With a wave of her hands a huge tent appeared, she added, "Each of you enter the tent, and after you partake of the food we have prepared you are to lie down and enter a period of enchanted slumber."

"What gifts are we to receive?" asked Luna.

"That, my dear, I cannot tell you, for the gifts shall be different for each of you," said the spirit. "Lily, the one gift I can give you is knowledge of this place, so while the others sleep you may go tell others of their enchanted slumber and return to watch over them."

10

"Lily, my darling, is something wrong?" asked James Potter, seeing his wife appear in the Hall of the Founders.

"No, luv, everything is fine," answered Lily. "Our children, the other two heirs, and Calliope have all entered an enchanted slumber, and when the reawaken they shall have received gifts. I know not what these gifts are to be, but suffice it to say Luna has made a most wise choice."


End file.
